Some Kind of Wonderful
by jazzman31
Summary: AU story, not canon in any way. Faith is the main character, and it is a slash fic.
1. Meeting the Crew

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Meeting the Crew

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Chase Home 2 pm Saturday**

"Well girls this is it," Mayor Chase said with a triumphant smile. "What do you think?"

"It's bigger than our other house!" Dawn, the youngest Chase sister said.

"Yeah, now I can actually sleep in the same house as the two of you and not even know that you're there," said Cordelia, the eldest of the chase sisters, casting glares at her younger siblings.

"What about you, Faith?" Mayor Chase asked.

"5 x 5," Faith, the middle Chase sister replied.

"Geez, Faith can't you say anything other than 5 x 5?" Cordelia asked, tossing a dirty look in her sister's direction.

"Yes, actually, I have quite an extensive vocabulary, but you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you?" Faith shot back.

"Girls, not now. First let's take the grand tour, and then retire to our rooms to unpack our things and meet up for dinner around six or seven, okay?"

"That sounds great Dad," Dawn said, always agreeing with her father.

"Super," Faith and Cordelia said simultaneously, rolling their eyes.

After the grand tour, they each dispersed to their rooms, and began unpacking. Faith who was the least high-maintenance of the three Chase sisters, finished unpacking her clothes and electronics within an hour. When she finished, she unpacked her guitars and set them up on their stands, and then when that task was completed she picked up her Fender acoustic classic, and strapped up with a pencil and notebook. She sat in the middle of her bed, and looked over the music she had written, and tried to think of lyrics that would go with the melody. She lost herself in the music and wasn't aware that someone was calling her name until a hand touched her shoulder. Without thinking or stopping to see who the intruder was, she reached out quick as lightening, grabbed the hand, and twisted it. When she looked up, she was staring into the eyes of her father.

"Sorry, Dad," she said with a shy smile.

"No worries, it's dinner time," he said gently. He looked in awe at the young girl who by rights was his child, but biologically was of no relation. He wished that he knew what was going on in that head of hers. He had married her mother before she was born; not realizing that the woman he was marrying was already with child. The day that Faith was born, he fell in love with her and raised her as his own. He'd had a child of his own as well, Cordelia, from his first marriage. His first wife, Rebecca, died giving birth to Cordelia, and it took him a while to get over it, but then he met Tracy, and fell in love again. If he had known the things that she was into, he would have never looked twice, except if it meant he wouldn't have his younger two children. He loved all of his children equally, but he favored Faith the most. He felt bad about leaving her with her mother after the divorce when she was seven. He had tried to take her with him, but because she was not his biologically and Tracy was proven to be a respectable parent in the eyes of the court, she stayed with her mother. He had only seen a small portion of what the child had gone through just a year and a half ago when he found her after her mother died. His heart broke for her when he found her lying on the floor half-naked and bruised with some man half on top of her. He had a hard time not killing the guy, if the police hadn't been present he would have.

"I love you Faith," the mayor said gently.

"I know," Faith said, and offered him a weak smile. She was still trying to get over the six years of damage her mother had done and allowed to be done to her. She wasn't quick to trust or let anyone in as a result of the abuse she'd endured, and she had yet to tell anyone the entire tale of her life after the Chases left her house. The Chase family ate in relative silence, with small talk about school on Monday.

**Monday 7:30 a.m. October 10**

"I still don't see why I have to go to school anyway," Faith grumbled. "I already graduated last year."

"Faith, we've been through this. The city of Sunnydale will not allow you to attend the university until you are at least sixteen, and are able to drive yourself," the mayor said.

"Chase, you're the frickin' mayor for cryin' out loud," Faith said.

"Faith, language, please, there are small ears present," Cordelia said from her position next to her father in the limousine they were riding in. Faith scowled at the motherly tone that Cordelia used on her. "Besides, if you hadn't burned the gym down, then you wouldn't still be in high school. By burning the gym down, you just proved that you weren't mature enough to be in the real world yet."

"Stuff it, Cordy," Faith growled as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the school.

"Faith, I have an image in this city, and I'm not saying that you'll ruin it, but please be on your best behavior, okay?" Chase said.

"Yeah, I gotcha," Faith said halfway out the door.

"Oh, here's some lunch money," Chase called, handing her a twenty dollar bill. Faith didn't bother with reminding him that she had packed her lunch, because eating cafeteria food was like a death sentence. She scurried out of the limo, and ran hoping no one saw her exiting the vehicle, she hated riding in that stupid thing, because people asked her stupid questions about how much money she had, and what it was like. She hated it with a passion.

"Cor, keep an eye on her okay," Chase said as Cordelia got out of the car.

"Dad, you do realize that she is fourteen, and doesn't need a baby-sitter?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, but I also realize that this is hard for her, she doesn't make friends easily, and since her only friend is still in Boston, I think you should keep an eye on her and make sure no one gives her a hard time."

"Alright, Dad. I'll keep an eye on her, but if she gets into a fight, I'm not breaking it up."

"I don't expect you to," Chase said, hading her a twenty dollar bill.

"Bye, Dad," she said, and headed toward the building. She caught up with Faith in the office, where she was waiting for the principal. They both met with him at the same time since they were sisters. He told them that their past didn't matter, which was more directed toward Faith, and that they'd have a clean slate as long as they didn't screw it up. They were given their locker assignments, schedules and a planner along with an ID card, which they had to have on their person at all times. After they were equipped with the necessities, two blonde haired girls stood up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Buffy, and I am supposed to show Cordelia around," said the shorter blonde.

"I'm Harmony, and I am supposed to show Faith around," said the ditsy blonde with a giggle. Faith smirked, and extended her hand to both, and then walked out of the office without a word.

"That was my very moody sister, Faith. I'm Cordelia. She doesn't really care for mornings. Do either of you know who I should talk to about the cheerleading squad?"

"That would be me," said the shorter blonde.

"Really? Super. So, I know you guys already had tryouts, but I was captain at Hemry, and well, I was hoping for a spot on the team here," Cordelia explained.

"Okay," Buffy said. "We have practice today at 3:30, so you should stop by the small gym. I'll show you where it is. So what's your first class?"

"Chemistry with Swanson?" Cordelia said half-asking half-stating.

"Me too, what else do you have?"

"After that I have Trig with Butler, and then History with Taylor, followed by phys ed with Marino, and then I have a art with Hanson, and then I have a free period and last I have English with Manning."

"Wow, we have almost the exact same schedule. I have two free periods in a row, because of cheerleading. We have English together, but my first free period is in the library I'm a TA, and then the second where your free period is I have cheer," Buffy said as they walked to their first class.

"Should I go look for Faith?" Harmony asked.

"No, we have the same first period, so you can catch up with her after that," Cordelia answered.

"How will she find the class?" Harmony asked.

"Knowing Faith, she is probably already there" Cordelia answered, as they walked into the classroom. As predicted Faith was introducing herself to the class as they walked in.

"I'm Faith Spenc- er ... um- Chase, and I just moved here from L.A., and that's about all you need to know about me," Faith said, then moved to a corner of the room, as Cordelia took the floor.

"I'm Cordelia Chase, and as my very articulate sister said we just moved here from L.A. by way of Boston," Cordelia said, and noticed that every guy was checking her out.

"Well then, let's get started," Mrs. Swanson said. "Cordelia your lab partner will be Wesley Windham-Price. He will help you catch up, Wesley raise your hand." A cute guy raised his hand, and waved half-heartedly.

"Just great another rich idiot to tutor," Wesley muttered to himself.

"And Faith, you will be Willow's lab partner, she'll show you the ropes, and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Willow raise your hand dear," Mrs. Swanson said. A shy-looking redhead raised her hand, and Faith smiled, almost. Then she made her way to the back of the classroom, and sat next to the girl.

'I hope she's not as dumb as her sister sounded.' Willow thought.

"Hey, I'm Faith," Faith said sitting next to Willow.

"I-i'm Willow," Willow said extending her hand. She's gorgeous.

"Is it okay if I call you Red?" Faith asked, with her trademark smirk.

"Sure, if you want, I mean it's okay, usually my friends just call me Will, which I think is a boy's name, and sometimes I feel like a boy, but I guess you didn't want to know that, so um-"

"Relax, Red. I won't bite I swear. And don't worry I am not as dumb as my sister, although I do have a problem with attendance," Faith interrupted, smiling a genuine Faith smile, the first in a long time. 'I think I might like it here.' Faith thought as they settled in and listened to the lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what class do you have next?" Willow asked as they gathered their things at the end of class.

"Calculus," Faith said looking at her schedule.

"Really, me too. There are only ten other people in that class, and Flutie was going to have it canceled, but Joy- er my mom came up here and raised hell, so he kept it, but next year I have to take math at the university."

"Do you ever breathe?" Faith asked with an amused smile.

"Sorry, I just get nervous around new people, especially those who actually talk to me," Willow said as Harmony approached.

"Beat it loser," Harmony said to Willow, even though Buffy was standing right there.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Faith asked.

"I told the geek to get lost," Harmony said. "It's bad enough I have to escort the 'Queen of Grunge' there is no way I'll be caught dead with her in my presence." Faith looked down at her clothes. The mayor had taken her shopping for school clothes, because she needed something that didn't have leather in it. Faith was wearing a pair of black baggy cargo pants, a black tank top that showed off her tattoo, and a pair of black boots. She shook her head, and then looked Harmony directly in the eyes. Willow was half-way to the door by this time.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again, because if you do, so help me, I will put my foot so far up your ass that you will be eating my shoe, capische?"

"Yes," Harmony said. Faith smiled at her.

"Now why don't you go make nice with my sister, she probably likes your type. I think Willow can guide me around the school a lot better than you," Faith said, and ran to catch up with Willow.

"Wow," Buffy said, "No one has ever stood up for her like that, except me, but that's only because she's my sister."

"Wait, she is your sister?" Cordelia asked.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that she's got red hair, and you have blonde, and never mind. My sister is a psycho, I just hope she doesn't corrupt your sister."

"She won't, Will's not as shy as she makes herself out to be."

**In the hall.**

"Wait up, Red," Faith called amidst the loud chattering of her peers.

"I can't believe you stood up for me," Willow said.

"I think you're pretty cool, and I don't like it when people are rude for no reason," Faith explained.

"So does this mean we're friends?"

"If that's what you want, but I have to warn you, I'm not exactly a people person," Faith said with a wicked grin.

"Sure," Willow said, returning the smile.

'This is turning out to be a great day,' Faith thought as they entered the classroom. After two more classes of introducing herself, it was finally lunch time. Willow lead Faith to the courtyard where she and her friends gathered. Faith and Willow were the first to arrive. Soon they were joined by the others.

"Hey Wills," Xander said, and then his eyes bugged out at the sight of the beautiful brunette. "My name is Alexander Harris," he said extending his hand to Faith. Faith looked at his hand, and then looked at Willow as if to say 'is this guy for real.' Willow just smiled, and then started laughing.

"What is so funny," Xander demanded.

"You are, relax. This is Faith, she's new here."

"Oh, so you're the chick who burned down her school?"

"Yep, that would be me, and if you're not careful it could be you," Faith said.

"Whoa, can we start over?" Xander asked.

"Yes let's. My name is Faith," Faith said extending her hand.

"I'm Xander," Xander said taking her hand. "Hey Jess-man," Xander called waving to the boy over Faith's head. After five minutes Faith had met everyone in their group. Oz the eerily quiet bassist; Veruca, Oz's girlfriend; Jesse lifelong friend of Willow; Xander another lifelong friend of Willow and quite the comedian in Faith's eyes; Wesley Widham-Price the stuffy English guy whom Willow befriended because he is in all of her classes; Spike, Willow's stepbrother; Angel, Spike's best friend. After they were all settled, a pair of blondes and a brunette walked over.

"What do you want, C?" Faith asked as her sister approached.

"Apparently in this school it is cool for the cheerleaders to hang with the losers," Cordelia said.

"Well, that just won't do will it?" Faith said standing. She looked at her sister, and then grinned lopsidedly.

"You are such an idiot, Faith," Cordelia said, with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you still love me. Anyway, you were gonna sit with me regardless of my status, because I have your lunch," Faith said opening what everyone thought was a backpack, but was refrigerated and served as a lunch box. She tossed Cordelia her salad bowl, container of salad dressing, fork and 20 oz. bottle of Diet Coke. Then she began pulling her own lunch out. First came the Chicken salad sandwiches, they were three in number. Then she pulled out an entire can of Pringles, barbecue flavored. Next came a container of grapes mixed with cantaloupe, gotta keep regular. That was followed by a huge slice of New York style cheesecake. She then pulled out a fork and three 20 oz bottles two were water and the third Pepsi Twist. After she had finished unpacking her bag, she had nine pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What?" Faith asked.

"I think they're trying to figure out how you managed to get that much food in there, and where exactly you're going to put it," Cordelia said unimpressed, already knowing Faith's eating habits.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you would be so kind as to share," Xander said, earning a glare from Willow.

"I was thinking that I can't believe I finally met someone who eats more than Xander," Angel said.

"Well, that would be a no to you X-man, I don't do the sharing thing, maybe after I'm done, if there's any left," she said with a smirk, and bit into her first sandwich. "Aren't you gonna eat, Red?"

"Actually, no, I don't eat until next period, because my dad brings me food," Willow said.

"Ditto, to that," Buffy said.

"I brown bag it," Jesse said. "But my mom doesn't make nearly as good a lunch as yours."

"Who said my mom made my lunch?" Faith asked, sharply. Cordelia braced herself for what was to follow. One sure fire way to piss Faith off was to mention her mother.

"I just assumed that, um, your mom made your lunch, because I don't know, sorry," Jesse said.

"Here, X, have at it. C, bring me my bag after school, yeah?" Faith said as she left her lunch and bag on the picnic table. Xander jumped in and began eating before Faith could change her mind. Cordelia sighed deeply.

"What was that all about?" Buffy asked, watching Faith's rapidly retreating form.

"Her mother is dead," Cordelia said bluntly.

"Oh, man. I didn't know, I am so sorry. I didn't even think," Jesse said.

"Don't worry about it, she's just really touchy about it. Rule number one on dealing with Faith, never mention the 'm' word, and you'll get along just fine," Cordelia explained, gathering her things.

"You're leaving?" Wesley asked.

"Well, someone has to go after her, and since she'd probably eat you all alive, I am going," she said finally standing.

"Um, Cordelia, would it be okay if I went," asked Willow. Cordelia stared at the redhead for a moment, and then smiled. Buffy had filled Cordelia in on Willow's situation. Willow Diane Rosenberg was the daughter of Drs. Ira and Sheila Rosenberg. Neither were suited to be parents and decided that they didn't want Willow anymore, so she was adopted by her best friend's mother when she was seven, and has lived with them ever since.

"Sure, Willow, you go. I doubt she'd hit you, she likes you already, I can tell by the way she looks at you and talks to you, and by the way she stood up for you. Faith is usually all about Faith, and nothing ever gets in the way of that. She is probably headed for the library, when we came here on Friday after hours to get the tour she asked right away where it was, and I'm pretty sure that's where she'll be," Cordelia said. Willow smiled and hurried after her new friend. "That is so cute," Cordelia said after Willow was out of sight.

"What?" Buffy and Harmony asked simultaneously.

"They're smitten already," Cordelia, the queen of tact, said.

"What makes you say that?" Buffy asked.

"Didn't you see the way they were talking all close like, and Faith never stands up for anyone unless she likes them enough to care, and with Faith the caring thing has to be a lot, before she'll threaten people. And Willow was definitely concerned about Faith's well-being."

"That's just Willow," Xander said. "She cares about everyone and everything, she cries if someone mistreats a cat."

"You're right though," Buffy said. "Will doesn't usually get into the personal problems of strangers unless she has developed a liking for that person."

"I just hope she realizes what she just got herself into," Cordelia said.

**Outside the library.**

"Faith, wait up," Willow called. She had taken a shortcut, and had reached the library just as Faith reached the door.

"What's up, Red. Somebody else picking on you? Should I go kick their ass?" Faith said with a smirk.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, because Cordelia told us wh-"

"What did Cordelia say?" Faith demanded, clenching her fists, her eyes flashing wildly.

"She just said that your mom was dead, and it was best not to talk about it."

"Damn her. I don't want your fucking pity okay, Red. Just leave it alone. I'm 5 x 5, got it?"

"Yes, excuse me for caring."

"Look, Red, I'm sorry. If, we're gonna be friends the first thing you gotta know is never, ever, talk about my mother or even make mention that I ever had one. Second," she paused looking Willow in the eyes and gauging her reaction. "Lighten up. I won't kill _you._ Our cheerleading sisters, well, I won't make any promises." Willow smiled, and shook her head.

"So are you actually going in there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's the library, and you don't look like the type to dwell among the books."

"Looks can be very deceiving, Red," Faith said opening the doors. She walked over to the circulation desk and rang the bell. "Hello, anybody - Giles!?!"


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Explanations

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Library – lunch time same day**

"Giles, is that you?" Faith asked, staring at the man behind the counter.

"Yes, it's me, Faith. How are you doing dear?" Rupert Giles, the librarian said walking around the counter to embrace the young girl in front of him.

"I'm fine, I'm not so fine, but I'll live. Mom died, y'know?" Faith said hugging him tightly.

"No, I didn't know that? I'm sorry. How is everyone else?" He asked stepping back away from her to take her in. She had grown so much in the past seven years. She was no longer the little girl he had taught how to play the guitar, or had introduced to Charles Dickens at the age of five. No sir, she was fourteen, and had certainly grown up.

"Well, Chase is the same, never changes. He and Mom split up shortly after school was out, and Delia is fine. Dawn is in eighth grade."

"I knew that I would see you later on today, but I didn't know this soon. Class hasn't started yet, but you are welcome to spend your lunch here. Willow what are you doing here, did Buffy make fun of you again? Because if she did she's grounded."

"Uh, Dad, no I am here because of Faith. She got upset, and I came to make sure that she was okay, so how do you two know each other?" Willow said evenly.

"Dad?" Faith asked questioningly. "Jenny didn't have any kids, and you only had William, what's going on G-man?"

"Why don't the two of you sit down, while I call Buffy, so that I don't have to explain this more than once?"

"Okay," Willow and Faith said simultaneously.

Moments later Cordelia, Buffy and Spike walked into the library.

"What's going on, Dad?" Buffy asked.

"Giles? Oh, my gosh, how are you?" Cordelia asked embracing the blushing English man.

"Well, Cordelia, I am very well, how are you?" Giles said, ignoring the gapes from both Buffy and Spike.

"I am much better now that I've seen someone in this town that I know besides my sisters and Dad."

"Well, please everyone sit down. I need to explain some things," Giles said, and then waited until everyone was sitting to explain. "Well, roughly 13 years ago I moved to America to forget the memory of my dead wife, with my two year old son. I resided in Boston for five years, and met Cordelia and Faith there. I was the librarian at their elementary school, and there I met Jenny Calendar. She and I dated for three years and then I proposed. We were to wed on June 4, but she died in a car crash, so I moved again. I have resided in Sunnydale for seven years. My first year here I met Joyce Summers, and we fell in love, and I married her a year after dating her. I adopted her children Willow and Elizabeth, and she adopted William," as he said his children's names he pointed to each. "I think it not a coincidence that you have all grouped together. I am elated to be reunited with you two. I have missed you dearly. Perhaps you all could join us later in the week for dinner, and we could properly catch up, because I have to go to a brief meeting right now," he said to Faith and Cordelia, before making a hasty exit.

"Well that explains a lot," Faith said.

"Well, we have about ten more minutes of lunch, and I am bloody well not going to waste it with you lot," Spike said, his English accent coming out strong.

"Why do you have an accent if you moved here when you were two?" Cordelia asked.

"I return to the mother land often, and I was talking when I was barely eight months," Spike answered before leaving the library.

"Well, I think he has the right idea, I spend too much time in here as it is," Buffy said standing and exiting the library. Cordelia followed without explanation. The remaining two people simply looked at each other, and smiled.

"Well, that was interesting," Faith said.

"Tell me about it, I can't believe Giles knew you when you were little, and that he never told us about you guys before," Willow said.

"It probably hurt too much. Giles was really close to us. Chase took him in and they were the best of friends, and still are I imagine. Giles taught me how to string my guitar, and play 'God Save the Queen,' English to the heart. Chase encouraged my playing, and bought me an acoustic and electric when I was five. I've been playing ever since, of course to play the guitar I had to learn piano first. We all had to play the piano, but its not so bad," Faith said stopping her trip down memory lane abruptly when an image of her mother's face flashed before her eyes. She bit back the tears, and then smiled at Willow. "So, Red, what's your favorite book?"


	3. Friends in the making

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Friends in the Making

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Changing the subject is Faith's expertise, especially when the emotions get a little heavy. Willow's brow furrowed as she stared at Faith. What did her favorite book have to do with anything, if it had to do with anything at all? After a moment more of consideration Willow decided to play along with Faith's game, and answer her question.

"Well, I am not really sure that I have a favorite. I like poetry, and I like fiction, but prefer non-fiction," Willow replied.

"No favorite authors?" Faith asked from her position where she'd perched herself on top of a table.

"Well, don't laugh, but I like Charles Dickens, he's my favorite."

"Really?" Faith asked, trying to contain her excitement. 'Finally someone with some sense.' "Which is your favorite?"

"Well, I liked Great Expectations but not David Copperfield it was just boring," Willow said, sitting next to Faith on the table.

"No way, this is just too weird, because I like the same books. And I love Dickens. My favorite is A Christmas Carol. G-man got me hooked on Dickens when I was like five," Faith said.

"Me, too, only I was seven. What else do you like?"

"Well, poetry wise, I love Emily Dickenson, she rocks, and I like the poetry from the Harlem Renaissance, and from the slavery days, because for the longest time I felt bound, and those poems gave my hope of someday being free. I also read some Gaelic tales, I like that kind of stuff, yeah," Faith said, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"I like Shakespeare," Willow said, after a moment of silence.

"What's your favorite play?"

"Hamlet, yours?"

"Macbeth, sonnet?"

"141."

"No, shit?"

"Yeah, yours too, huh?"

"Yes. 'In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes,"

"'For they in thee a thousand errors note,'"

"'But 'tis my heart that loves what they despise,'"

"'Who in despite of view is pleas'd to dote," Willow finished the fourth line with a smile, and looked over at Faith, trying to figure the puzzle out that was Faith. The girl sitting next to her was probably smarter than her, but didn't act like it, and didn't let anyone know that she was smart. She liked reading classical fiction, and Shakespeare. She could play the guitar and piano. But her outward appearance depicted a girl who was into heavy metal and drugs. "So, who's your favorite artist?"

"Musical, sculptural, painting, drawing, what, Red?"

"Let's go with musical first."

"Well, okay, in the rock genre I like The Who, Aerosmith, and The Doors. In the rap genre I like Eminem, Dr. Dre, and DMX. In the jazz genre, I like The Yellowjackets, Najee, Miles Davis, Louis Armstrong, Boney James, and Kenny G. In the blues genre, I love BB King, Bobby 'Blue' Bland, and so many others. In classical I like Chopin all the way. I'm not a fan Mozart, or Beethoven, I think that's because I was able to play their pieces before I could play Chopin, and I just love a challenge. What about you, Red?"

"Well, I only listen to two genres of music, classical and pop. I like Tchiakowsky, and I like N'Sync," Willow said with a blush.

"Well, we're going to have to broaden your horizons," Faith said reaching into a pocket on her leg and pulling her iPOD out. "Check this out," Faith said handing the headphones to Willow, and shuffling through the songs until she found what she was looking for. As Norah Jones sang 'Sunrise' Faith sang along with her, and was so lost in singing that she didn't notice that Willow had removed the headphones and was just listening to her sing. When she finally did notice the song was over, and Willow was clapping.

"You sing really well," Willow said. "Better than the girl who made the song."

"Nah," Faith said. "I can't sing at all, but thanks for the complement."

"Are you crazy, girl you just blew my mind with your voice."

"No, if you want me to really blow your mind, give me a guitar, and I'll rip it."

"Well, I don't have a guitar, but you can definitely sing."

"Why don't you sing a song for me?"

"Oh, no, I can't sing," Willow said blushing.

"Sure you can, if you think I can sing, then I know you have to be able to sing."

"No, really, I can't."

"It's only fair, you heard me sing, so now it's your turn."

"What will I sing?"

"I don't know, what do you know?"

"Well, I only know one song all the way through, and you probably don't have it, because I can't sing without music."

"What song is it?"

"_Your Body is a Wonderland_ by John Mayer."

"Thank, yours too," Faith said raking her eyes over the redhead's body while she mentally counted to five and pressed play cranking the volume way up. She air guitared the intro and Willow took a deep breath and began singing.

_we've got this afternoon  
you've got this room for two  
one thing i've left to do  
discover me discovering you_

_one mile to every inch  
your skin like porcelain  
one pair of candy lips  
and your bubblegum tongue_

_cause if you want love  
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea  
of blankets  
take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile_

_your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder i'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland_

Faith joined her on the second verse, because she just couldn't help herself. She loved that song and when it had first come out she got the sheet music on piano and guitar and played it over and over again. Their voices mixed wonderfully, Willow's voice rang out high and clear, and Faith's a husky tremor that shook both to their souls, and somehow as they sang their eyes locked together, and they sang to each other.

_something about the way your hair falls in your face  
i love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase  
you tell me where to go though i might leave to find it  
i'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it_

_cause if you want love  
we'll make it  
swim in a deep sea  
of blankets  
take all your big plans  
and break 'em  
this is bound to be awhile_

_your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder i'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland_

_damn, baby  
you frustrate me  
i know you're mine all mine all mine  
but you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_your body is a wonderland  
your body is a wonder i'll use my hands  
your body is a wonderland_

As the last notes faded away, and Faith finished adlibbing the end, they heard applause and the spell upon them was instantly shattered.

"How did you get her to sing?" Cordelia asked, walking further into the library. "She won't sing for any of us at home, and I don't understand why not I love her voice. And you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks, Cordelia," Willow said, and then an awkward silence came upon the library.

"Well, I just brought your lunch box back, Xander couldn't eat all of the food, so there's some left if you're hungry, and I got you another Pepsi for your stomach," Cordelia said addressing Faith, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks, Queen. I am kinda hungry now that you mention it," Faith said, as her stomach growled. She took her bag, and the soda from her sister and sat at the table, and wolfed her food down. Cordelia left for class while Faith ate, and Willow just watched.

"What was that?" Willow asked after a moment.

"What?" Faith asked.

"That thing between us just now, when we were singing," Willow explained.

"I dunno, Red. It's been a while since I have actually sang, and when I do sing I get really into it. Don't worry, Red, I won't try to feel you up or anything," Faith said in an attempt to brush off whatever Willow was saying. Willow studied Faith for a moment, and then decided to drop it. She knew from dealing with Buffy that sometimes people had emotional constipations, and you just had to let them pass them on their own. She sat down and waited for Giles to show up so that she could go get her backpack and start on her homework. Faith had everything she needed on her person except her books, which Giles had to give her, so she sat around listening to music. Both of them looked up as the library doors opened, expecting Giles, but Buffy walked in instead.

"Don't tell me you have this hour free too," Faith groaned.

"You know you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them," Buffy said. "And I am just the T.A. this hour, so you really won't see too much of me, unless you need to check out a book, or something," Buffy continued as she walked behind the circulation counter. "Hey Wills, is Dad in yet?"

"Not yet, he should be here now, actually," Willow said as the library doors opened, and Giles walked in holding paper bags from a fast food restaurant.

"I don't understand how you children can eat this disgusting stuff," Giles said as he handed Buffy and Willow a bag, they both looked inside then at each other and traded. "I also don't understand why you never eat what you ask me to buy."

"I don't know, I guess it isn't as good as eating what is bought for you personally, so I prefer to Willow's food," Buffy said, and Faith smirked. "What?"

"That is something Queen C would say," Faith said. "Hey G-man, I need books."

"Okay, what kind?" Giles asked walking over to Faith as she held out her class schedule for him to read. He went and located each book and stacked them up on the counter while Buffy went through the files in search of each checkout sheet.

"What are you some kind of nerd?" Buffy asked.

"If I am, then so is your sister. We have the exact same schedule," Faith said with a smirk.

"She is a genius, but you are like some kind of freak of nature."

"Yeah, well, I really don't care what you think of me, B. The only reason I am going to school anyway, is because I am being forced to. I don't even like school." Giles chuckled to himself at the lie Faith had just told. He knew that she loved school, but something in her life had hardened her, and made her feel like it wasn't okay to like it.

"How did you even get into these classes anyway, don't you have to take tests. I mean, you're in AP English, AP History, AP Calculus, AP Chemistry, AP Photography, is there anything you have that isn't AP?"

"Yes, Band and P.E.," Faith said grabbing her large text books and taking them back to her seat. She opened her math book, and pulled some paper out of another of her oversized pockets located on one of her legs, and began doing her math homework. She hadn't been able to finish, because she and Willow started talking about other things.

From his position at his desk Giles smiled at the two girls, and noted that they would make great friends. Buffy frowned, and wondered what this new girl wanted from her sister, and she made a mental note to keep an eye on her.


	4. Author's note

Author's note.

I felt that I need to do a little clarifying. I realize that this is moving slow, and the first three chapters thus far take place in one day, and the next two chapters will be the rest of the day, but that is for a reason. I wanted to illustrate everything that goes on at school and at home for each of the characters so that you all will get to know them better. I also wanted to thank everyone for their reviews.


	5. Practice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Practice

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

**Room 102 Last period – AP English**

Faith's eyes snapped open, and she blinked a couple of times to clear her vision.

"Miss Chase is there a problem?" Mr. Manning asked.

"Huh? Problem? No, no problem," Faith said waking up.

"Then why don't you answer the question?"

"What was the question again?" Faith asked stifling a yawn.

"If this class is so boring that you can't stay awake, then why are you here?"

"That was the question, really?"

"No, but I felt I should ask that before asking you the actual question."

"Okay. I'm here because my dad won't let me stay at home all day until I'm sixteen."

"Why do you want to stay home until you're sixteen? What is the significance of that age?"

"Well, I get off probation for burning the gym at my old school down, and that's when the college will let me go full-time."

"So you think you're ready for college?"

"I _know_ that I'm ready for college," Faith said sitting up in her chair. She was beginning to get very pissed off.

"Oh, really? Let's just see shall we?"

"Whatever," Faith said.

"Why did Macbeth kill McNabb?"

"Is that the best question you could come up with?"

"Yes, actually."

"First of all, he didn't kill McNabb, because McNabb was in Ireland. He had McNabb's wife and son killed. Secondly, why wouldn't he want to kill McNabb, he was the fated one to kill him, and who wants to die unless you're suicidal. Thirdly, that was just a stupid question."

"We can do without your pious comments, Miss Chase. Try to stay awake from now on, or you will be sleeping in the principal's office next time."

"Sure," Faith said yawning again.

"Okay, class. I want you to re-write a scene from Macbeth into language of another time period and act it out. We will begin presentations on Friday. I have your groups picked out for you, so when I read your names group up, and begin working," Mr. Manning said, as Faith wavered between sleep and consciousness. She never heard her name or Willow's name called, so she didn't really think too much about it, until she felt a presence looming over her. She looked up, and saw Mr. Manning standing there. "Well, since you two are the only students in the entire school who is taking the AP side of this course, I have come up with a different project for you. I want you two to compare and contrast the literary techniques used in _Macbeth_ and in Dante's _Inferno_. If you feel this is too difficult a project, do it anyway, because frankly I don't care. You two are to report here at the beginning of class, and then go to the library so that you can work in peace. If you would like you can act out a scene from each play and discuss the similarities and differences in front of the class."

"You betcha," Faith said with a smirk, and then stifled yet another yawn.

"That sounds wonderful, Mr. Manning. Should we go to the library now?"

"Yes, give me your agendas, so I can write you a pass," Mr. Manning said. Faith reached into her pants pocket and pulled her agenda out, and handed it to him. His face turned up in disgust, because he had been secretly hoping that she hadn't received an agenda and wouldn't be able to leave the class.

"What's his problem?" Faith asked Willow as they trekked down the halls toward the library.

"He treats everyone who sleeps in his class that way," Willow said. "You're on his bad side forever, because you slept in his class. He doesn't care how smart you are. He will attempt to like you if you don't sleep. You're gonna have to bust your butt to get back on his other side."

"Whatever, I don't really care. It's just English class. If it was math or science, then I'd care, but it's not so I don't," Faith said as they walked into the library. "Besides our project is already finished. I had to compare and contrast Shakespeare and Dante last year. I remember all of the information, and all we have to do is take quotes from each play and analyze them according to whatever we put in our paper. We could even act them out differently."

"It sure does sound like you care about English," Willow said grinning at Faith.

"I didn't say that I didn't care about English, I said that I didn't care that he didn't like me. I am good at English, but science and math I struggle a bit with so if my teachers like me they tend to grade little easier and I end up with A-minuses instead of B-pluses."

"Have you ever made anything lower than an A?"

"No, you?"

"No way, I was afraid of getting a B in biology last year so I did every extra credit assignment, and ended up with more than a hundred percent in the class."

"You are crazy," Faith said sitting on the table top. "So are we actually going to work on this thing here?"

"I think we should at least check the books out," Willow said sitting beside Faith.

"I have three copies of Dante's _Divine Comedy_, albeit, one's in Latin, and of course I have Shakespeare. Why don't you just go ask your dad if you can come over to the house with me after school, and hang on," Faith said as her leg vibrated. She unzipped yet another pocket, and pulled her cell phone out. "Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Well, I have a meeting that doesn't start until three and another at six so I won't be home for dinner. James will pick you guys up, and Maria will start dinner without me. You guys behave while I'm gone."

"We will. Um, Dad is it okay if we have company tonight. I have a project and my partner and I decided it would be best to do it at our house, because I have all of the required materials already."

"Of course that's fine dear," Chase said.

"Who's coming over? Willow?" Cordelia asked. Chase always called all three of them at the same time so that everyone would know what was going on.

"Of course," Faith said.

"Dad, I think Faith has a crush."

"I do not," Faith growled.

"Anyway, Dad, I'm going over to Buffy's after school, because we have a project to work as well," Cordelia said.

"That's fine," Chase said.

"Well, Dad, I don't have anyone coming over, and I'm not going anywhere, so it'll just be me," Dawn said, feeling left out.

"Okay, well girls I have to go. Be on your best behavior, and Faith that means you," Chase said.

"Bye Dad," the girls chorused.

"Bye, girls," Chase said, and Faith closed her flip phone and tossed it on the table.

"Okay, so I take it you want me to go to your house tonight," Willow said.

"Oh, yeah. I was saying that you should ask your dad if it is okay that you come over. I have to check out the basketball team after school, so you should probably go home first, and then I'll call you for directions afterward."

"Or, I could go to basketball practice and sweet talk the coach for you," Willow said with a grin.

"You're on the team? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask."

"Are there anymore surprises I should know about?" Faith asked tossing a curious glance at the redhead.

"I'm the only sophomore on varsity, and I'm captain."

"Well, to say that I'm surprised would be an understatement," Faith said as she lay back on the table.

"Do you have clothes?"

"Underneath my pants are basketball shorts and I have a t-shirt in one of my pockets," Faith said, yawning again. Her phone vibrated on the table, and she picked it up. "What C?" she asked knowing who it was without looking at the caller-ID.

"James is here already, and I am going to bring you your gym bag, but where are you?"

"In the library. I only need my shoes, though."

"Well, I have your whole bag already, and I'm here so bye," Cordelia said tossing the bag on the floor at Faith's feet. "Were you guys making out or something?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well you're lying down, and she looks guilty."

"Is school over yet?" Faith asked dismissing Cordelia's comment.

"Now it is," Cordelia said as the bell rang.

"Thanks, Queen. Are you coming home for dinner?"

"I don't know yet. Somehow I ended up in a group with Spike, Angel, Buffy and Xander, so things should be interesting."

"Wesley isn't in your group?" Willow asked.

"No he was teamed with Harmony, and some others I don't know yet."

"Oh, well, we should be going, Red. Practice."

"Yeah, I should be going too, I have cheer practice." They all exited the library and walked to the locker room, and changed and went to their respective gyms for practice.

"So, Red, anyone I should look out for?" Faith asked as they shot around before stretches.

"Just me," Willow said.

"I've had my eyes on you all day, Red. I bet I can anticipate your move before you do it."

"I doubt it," Willow said, but they didn't get a chance to test that theory, because the whistle blew. The coach introduced Faith and then they stretched and did warm ups. They split up the freshman team from the Junior Varsity and Varsity teams. Faith stayed close to Willow, and then the coach decided to see how good Faith was. She proved to them why she was called 'the cyclone' at Hemry. Needless to say she was given a spot on varsity, and Willow was amazed yet again by this brunette beauty who had waltzed into her life unexpectedly.


	6. You don't know me, yet

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: You Don't Know Me Yet

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

**After Practice same day, around 6:30 pm**

Giles dropped Faith and Willow off at Chase Manor, and then drove Cordelia and Buffy home with him.

"You don't look like you can play basketball as well as you do," Willow said as they made their way up the stairs to Faith's bedroom.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, Red?" Faith asked, tossing her bags on the floor. She strode purposefully to her closet and tossed a pair of sweats and a baby doll tee on the floor beside her, then she went to her dresser and pulled out a matching bra and panty set.

"If you want to take it as such," Willow said. "So where's the bathroom?"

"Through the closet or through that door, whichever you choose," Faith said pointing to a door behind Willow. Faith's room was different from the other rooms. Her bathroom and closet were connected like the others, but everyone else's closet only had one entrance, through the bathroom. Willow disappeared through the door behind her, and was about to begin her shower when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she asked, opening the door a crack to hide her nakedness.

"I forgot to tell you where the towels are," Faith said.

"Tell me now," Willow said.

"Okay, turn around. Look to your left, and open the cabinet furthest away, and they should be in there, unless they haven't been replaced yet, and in that case I'll have to go down and get some."

Willow did as instructed, and found that there weren't any towels but plenty of wash cloths in the bathroom, and relayed the message to Faith.

"When you get back just put it on the rack, okay?" Willow called after Faith. Faith walked downstairs, and found Maria.

"Maria, where are my towels?" Faith asked.

"They weren't finished before I started dinner, so I just left them. They're probably finished now, I can get them if you like," Maria answered stirring the soup.

"No, I'll get them. What's for dinner?"

"Sopa de tortilla, con empanadas y arroz con frijoles y queso." (Tortilla soup with empanadas, and rice with beans and cheese.)

"Good, I was hoping it wasn't Italian night," Faith said sarcastically, (she loved Italian food, and wished that every night was Italian night) and disappeared to the utility room. When she finally located the towels, and got back to her room Willow was just finishing her shower. Faith opened the bathroom door just as Willow was stepping out of the shower. Faith, being who she is, slowly looked Willow's body over, and licked her lips hungrily. Willow blushed at Faith's open appraisal, and ducked her head. "Y'know, you should show a lot more of that skin, girl," Faith said handing Willow a towel. She turned her back to give the blushing girl a little privacy as she put the towels away, but turned back around after she was finished.

"Uh, Faith, what are you doing?" Willow asked, as Faith began taking her clothes off.

"Well, I'd kind of like to take a shower before dinner is finished. If you're uncomfortable you can get dressed out there, otherwise shove over so I can get in the shower," Faith said standing in all her glory. She smirked at Willow's wandering eyes, and put on a show of walking and deliberately brushed against Willow as she passed the paralyzed girl. When the water turned on, Willow was shaken out of her daze.

"Wow," she said to herself, and began dressing. By the time Faith finished her shower Maria was finished with dinner, and the two girls joined Dawn in the dining room.

"So Faith, is Willow your new girlfriend?" Dawn asked, and Faith shot her daggers with her eyes.

"I'm afraid we only met today, and I'm not sure she's my type," Willow said.

"Wait, you like girls too?" Dawn asked, bewildered. "What is this world coming to? First Faith and Kennedy, now you? Faith do you have any straight friends?"

"Dawn, knock it off," a voice said from the doorway.

"Sorry, Dad. When'd you get home?"

"Just now, and you young lady are in a world of trouble. Hello, you must be Willow, I'm Richard Chase, but you can call me Chase," Chase said extending his hand to Willow, whose mouth was hanging open.

"Y-you're the ... you're the ... mayor," Willow said, taking his hand.

"Yes, but I'm a father first, and then a mayor. Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked indicating the vacant seat next to her.

"N-no, not at all," she said, and then shot a glare at Faith, who just shrugged it off.

"So, how was everyone's day?"

"Great, the teachers at school are really nice to me, because you're the mayor and all, so don't make any bad decisions and I might have a chance of passing middle school," Dawn said bitterly.

"Well, we'll just have a talk about fair treatment tomorrow then," Chase said. "What about you, Faith?"

"It was okay, I guess. My English teacher doesn't like me," Faith said, with her mouth full.

"Faith," Chase scolded. "Why do you think that?"

"Well, he pretty much told me in not so many words."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"She fell asleep in class," Willow supplied.

"Thanks, Red," Faith said sarcastically, and Willow just shrugged it off.

"Faith, we talked about this," Chase began.

"I know, but that class is so boring, and because there are only two people in AP we have to suffer with the idiots," Faith said pushing her plate away.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot," Cordelia said as she sat down at the table, followed closely by Buffy, Spike, Angel, and Xander.

"Nice crib, Delia," Xander said, trying to impress Faith with his usage of slang.

"Thanks," Cordelia said. "Anyway, have you guys started on your project yet?"

"No, we've only been here long enough to shower, and eat, and now that we're finished, may we be excused?" Faith asked looking at her dad.

"I just got here, and you're ready to go already?" Chase asked.

"Well, I kinda just want to get this project thingy over with, so that I can practice."

"Well, that sounds reasonable, but stop by the study before you go to bed, I want to talk to you," Chase said.

"Yes sir," Faith said, and she got up, and motioned for Willow to follow.

"Nice meeting you sir," Willow said. "And you too, Dawn.

Willow practically had to run to catch up with Faith.

"What was that about?" Willow asked, once they were in Faith's room.

"Nothing, Red, just drop it okay?" Faith said as she crossed over to her bookshelf. She pulled four books off the shelf and tossed them onto the floor. "Let's get started shall we?"

"No, I want to talk to you," Willow said with resolve face firmly in place.

"What about?" Faith asked stretching out on the floor.

"About earlier, in the bathroom, when you not so discreetly checked me out, and then at the table with your sister."

"What about it?" Faith asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Do you like me that way?" Willow asked after a moment's deliberation.

"Does it matter?" Faith asked, turning over on her stomach.

"To me it does," Willow said moving so that she could see Faith's face.

"Why, Red, we only just met today, and I'm not your type," Faith said repeating Willow's words from earlier.

"I didn't think that it was any of your sister's business who I like, and I'm sorry that it came out so harshly," Willow was silent for a moment, and studied Faith. She studied her eyes, and the gentle slope of her nose. Mostly she studied her mouth, and wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.

"Earth to, Red," Faith said, snapping her fingers in front of Willow's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, kinda zoned out there," Willow said snapping out of her daze.

"You do that a lot?"

"What?"

"Sit there with your mouth half open, and your mind as spacey as your open mouth."

"Not usually, no."

"Right. So, anyway, I was saying do you think that we should start with what I already did, or come up with observations on our own?" Faith said, getting back to business, and pushing everything else to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the mayor's daughter?"

"I'm not," Faith said.

"You call him 'Dad' don't you?"

"So, you call G-man 'Dad', what does that have to do with anything?" Faith asked getting upset.

"Nothing, I was just surprised to see him come in, and I didn't know he had this kind of money."

"What kind of money?"

"Well, you guys live in a mansion named 'Chase Manor', and you ride in a limo to school. Your stereo cost at least a thousand dollars, and you have all of those guitars which are about a thousand a piece not including the amps."

"He's a self-made man. He has several businesses that hit the billion-dollar mark, and he spoils us rotten. What can I say? I hate the fact that we live in this luxury, because I grew up with very little after he left. If he didn't actually send the item that my mom was supposed to use her alimony on, I didn't have it, and I really don't wanna talk about this right now, so if we're not going to work on the project I think you should leave," Faith said standing.

"I-i'm sorry, Faith. I didn't mean to pry," Willow said.

"Yeah, well you did," Faith said, angrily. "Look, Red, let me give you some advice, okay? Don't try to figure me out, because you'll just get confused and lost, and then you'll pity me, and I sure as hell don't want your pity. Got it?"

"Yes," Willow said, on the verge of tears.

"Are we going to work or what?" Faith asked impatiently.

"No, I think I should go and let you cool off a bit, I'll see you tomorrow at school," Willow said gathering her things.

"Fine, get out then," Faith said, pushing Willow toward the door. Once Willow was outside the door, Faith slammed it hard in her face, and Willow jumped. Willow turned around slowly and hung her head in defeat, and barely noticed five pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, just peachy. The question you should ask is 'how is she?', and the answer would be psycho," Willow said.

"Hey, not to defend psycho bitch or anything, but she's had a rough life. The best thing is to never ask about her childhood, her mother, her father, or pretty much anything personal unless it is directly related to music or dance," Cordelia advised. "Don't worry, she'll come around tomorrow, and she'll apologize. Give her a little bit of hell, but if her eyes start darting around stop, because she's on the edge."

"Thanks," Willow said.

"Hey, Wills, are you gonna ride back with Spike?" Buffy asked.

"Probably, but I don't really want to stay here too much longer."

"James can take you home," Cordelia offered. "I'm not sure how much longer we'll be but, Xander has to be at home by nine, so we'll see. It's seven-fifteen right now, if you don't want to wait I'll get James."

"That would be great Cordelia, thanks," Willow said, and forced a smile of gratitude.

"No prob, you want me to talk to her for you?" Cordelia tossed over her shoulder.

"If you want," Willow shrugged.

"I will. James, yeah, can you take someone home. 1630 Rovello Drive. Okay, thanks. He's waiting for you downstairs in the main hall. Just go down these stairs and he should be there," Cordelia said. Willow walked down the stairs, and got into the car. She sat up front with James in the Rolls Royce, and was silent the entire time.

"You shouldn't take everything she says to heart. It's just a defense mechanism. Give her time to get really comfortable with you, and you'll get along just fine," James said before Willow got out of the car. She thanked him, and went into the house unnoticed and tossed herself on the bed. She lay there staring at the ceiling for three seconds before the tears began to fall. She curled herself into a ball facing away from the door, and cried herself to sleep.

**Study in Chase Manor**

Chase had just sat down to go over the reports, when there was a knock on the door.  
"It's open," he called.

"Hey, you wanted to talk to me," Faith said sitting in a chair across from his desk.

"Finished already?"

"We decided to postpone until tomorrow."

"Oh, well. So, what's the deal with the two of you?"

"Nothing. If there was even a chance of that it is ruined now," Faith said bitterly.

"What happened?"

"What do you think? I messed it up, just like everything else. I am just not good with dealing with people," Faith said.

"Yes you are. What about Kennedy?" Chase asked, naming her former girlfriend. Ah, yes Kennedy. Kennedy who cheated on her with her only other friend, and a boy at that.

"It's not the same," Faith said simply, not wanting to reveal all of the goings on in her love life.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"It just isn't, okay?" Faith growled.

"That's not a reason."

"Kennedy was there when all that shit happened, and already knows what it was like, Willow doesn't know, and I don't want her pity. I don't want her to know me like that, okay?"

"Why not, Faith, you are an exceptional young lady. If she is to get to know you, then she needs to know all of you. Not just what you feel she should know."

"Well, that's why she won't know me. That shit isn't a part of who I am, it doesn't determine what I'll be like," Faith said angrily, her eyes flashing wildly.

"Faith, your past helped make you who you are," Chase said gently.

"And what am I? Fucked up? Queen-C is right I'm a psycho. And that's what Willow thinks of me now. I just can't do any fucking thing right."

"Faith," Chase said, kneeling in front of her. "You have done a million things right, if you asked me."

"Well, I didn't, so piss off," Faith said, attempting to stand, but a firm but gentle hand on her arm held her in place.

"Now, Faith, I don't usually interfere with your life, but this time I have no choice. I want you to march upstairs and write Willow an apology note, and have James stop by the store and pick her up a gift of some kind. You have the power to change things in your life, if you would just let people in."

"Fine, but I'm not going to therapy tomorrow," Faith said.

"Yes you are," Chase said.

"It's scheduled during practice," Faith protested, her voice an octave away from whining.

"That's your problem. Go this week, and I'll talk to your coach about practice, and next week you can reschedule your therapy."

"Fine, whatever, can I go now?"

"Not yet," Chase said.

"What now?" Faith scowled.

"I want a hug. I missed you guys today," Chase said, wrapping Faith up in a bear hug. Faith resisted as usual, and then stormed out of the study, and all but ran to her room. She slammed her door, and threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep the second night in a row. When, oh when, would she learn to keep her emotions in check?


	7. Huh?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Huh?

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

**Chase Manor 10:30 pm**

Faith, had woken up to use the restroom, and was just settling back into bed, when her door opened. There was only one person who opened her door without knocking. She would have feigned sleep, but it wouldn't have done her any good.

"Go away, C," Faith said.

"No, I won't go away, Faith. Why do you always do this?" Cordelia said, as she sat on Faith's bed next to her sister.

"Don't know what you're talking about, C, but I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd be so kind as to move your ass off my bed, so I can sleep."

"No, I am not going anywhere. You are going to talk to me, or I will sit here all night singing 'God Save the Queen,'" Cordelia said.

"Fine, what?"

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Push people away, before they get to know you for the you that I know?"

"Because the me that you know trusts you, and anyone else outside of this family and the people that work in this house, I don't trust, and have no desire to trust. Is that reason enough for you?"

"Faith, I think that you and Willow would make a very cute couple, if not that she'd be a good friend. Buffy told me what a rough life she's had, maybe you two could maybe use your childhood to bond."

"C, look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but if you don't get out of my room in like two seconds I'm gonna punch you so hard you won't wake up until I say so, got it?" Faith growled through her teeth.

"Fine, be a bitch, see if I care. I only want you to be happy, but you're not even willing to try."

"Finally, she gets a fucking clue."

"If you ever decide to attempt to be nice to someone, let me know, I'll teach you how."

Faith flipped Cordelia off, and then turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't find her, so she threw the covers off, and went to her favorite guitar. She plugged it into the amp she'd had built into the wall, and put her headphones on. She strapped up, and let it rip. She played well into the night, and finally fell asleep leaning against the wall of speakers.

**School the next day**

Faith looked for Willow all morning, but she wasn't in any of their classes. She didn't find her until after lunch.

"Willow, I have been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Faith said, upon spotting the redhead.

"I was under the impression that you didn't want to see me so I volunteered to help out with the eighth grade visitation," Willow replied softly.

"About last night," Faith began, but Willow help up her hand to silence her.

"I don't want you to apologize if you don't mean it. I don't want you to fill my head with crap, and then make me step in it when you go off on me again. Just forget it happened, and let's work on our project and leave whatever happened or might have happened last night there," Willow watched Faith's eyes, hoping that she hadn't overdone it. She had forgiven Faith after it happened, but it still hurt. She watched several emotions wash over Faith's face; anger, confusion, disappointment, sadness, pride? Faith's lips curved into her trademark smirk.

"Way to go, Will. I'm glad I finally found someone who doesn't want to kiss my ass in hopes I won't kick theirs. Actually, I brought you a peace offering," Faith said reaching into a pocket and pulling out a candy bar.

"Milky Way? My favorite, how did you know?"

"I called G-man this morning, and asked. They're my favorite, too. I also brought you this," Faith said, handing Willow a book. "This is my favorite book, but I want you to have it, because I am willing to try to make a friendship last longer than a day. I know it's gonna be work, but I think if I had the right teacher I could ace it. So whaddya say?" Instead of replying with words, Willow wrapped Faith up in a tight hug. "What are you doing, Red?" Faith asked.

"It's called a hug, silly," Willow said, not releasing her hold for a second.

"I know, but why are you hugging me?"

"Because, that is what friends do," Willow said pulling back a bit to look into Faith's face. "Aren't you going to hug me back?"

"Sure, just as long as you don't tell anyone about this," Faith said, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

"Too late," a voice called from behind them. "You are so never going to live this down."

Faith pushed Willow away quickly, and turned to stare into the faces of her sister and Buffy. "C, what are you doing here? I thought you had a class?"

"I did, but I volunteered for the second half of eighth grade day, so Buffy and I decided to stop by here on our way from the bathroom to make sure you didn't kill Willow," Cordelia explained.

"Or vice versa," Buffy said.

"Well, we're all healthy here, so leave," Faith said, the muscles in her jaw flexing.

"Don't think this is the end of this," Cordelia called over her shoulder. "You are so going to be embarrassed."

"It's just more I can tell my therapist about," Faith said, referring to Cordelia's treatment. "Then we'll have to go back to family therapy."

"You wouldn't," Cordelia said, turning to face her sister once more.

"Wouldn't I?" Faith asked, arching her eyebrows.

"What do you want?"

"A week's worth of you kissing my ass," Faith said.

"Never," Cordelia said.

"Oh, well, then cancel your plans for Saturday."

"How about, no interfering in your personal life, unless you ask, for a week?"

"That's tempting. Add no coming into my room without knocking and you've got a deal."

"Fine," Cordelia said, and they shook hands.

"Of course that deal is null and void, if you walk into my room without knocking or interfere."

"Of course," Cordelia said and walked out of the library.

"What was that?" Willow asked.

"That was how to make a deal. I think I got the better end, because I was never going to mention it," Faith smirked.

"You're in therapy?" Willow asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asked defensively.

"No, I was just wondering what we don't have in common," Willow said.

"You too, huh?"

"Yes, every Tuesday at four-thirty," Willow said with a frown.

"I go three times a week, because our therapist lives in our house."

"Wow, a live in therapist."

"Hey, it's not all it's cracked up to be. I hate it. I hate digging below the surface. I hate sharing my feelings, and most of all I hate my therapist. She's a bitch, and she always tries to tell me what I should feel, or think, or do. She compares me to normal people. I am not normal, I never have been, nor will I be," Faith said.

"What's normal, anyway?" Willow asked.

"I dunno, whatever it is, I ain't."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Talk slang," Willow said.

"Because I don't like to go around saying shit like 'pedagogy' or other big ass words that make people sound stupider than slang does. Chase uses those big words in his speeches, and I think he sounds like an ass."

"Point taken, but you should try to at least swear less," Willow said in a motherly tone.

"What are you my mother now?"

"No, nor do I want to be," Willow said, and immediately regretted it when Faith became silent.

"Yeah, who would want to be her?" Faith said. An awkward silence filled the library. "So you ready to get this party started?"

"Huh?" Willow asked.

"Our project. Let's start working on it, I brought the books," Faith said pulling the books out of her messenger bag.

"You actually own a backpack?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my image." Willow chuckled, and then smiled at Faith.

"So are we okay?" Willow asked searching Faith's face.

"Yeah, we're okay, Red," Faith said with a genuine smile

"Can I ask you a question, then?"

"I may not answer it, but yeah," Faith said, fidgeting a bit. She wasn't so certain that she'd like this friend thing.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"When?"

"When you said you liked me, that way."

"I never said that."

"Well, you implied it. Did you mean it?"

"What if I did?" Faith asked, stepping closer to Willow. To an outsider it might have been interpreted as threat, but Willow wasn't fazed.

"Because I like you, that way," Willow said, barely above a whisper.

"Can't hear you, Red, what'd you say?" Faith said stepping closer to Willow, by that time they were practically flush against each other.

"I like you that way," Willow said, finally lifting her head, and was a bit surprised by the closeness of Faith. Faith reached out, and touched Willow's cheek gently.

"Don't hurt me, Red. I couldn't take it," Faith said.

"I won't, intentionally," Willow replied, as their lips gravitated together. Their lips were a hairsbreadth apart, when a clatter and very English voice interrupted.

"Oh, dear Lord," Giles said after dropping his books, the two girls sprang apart as if they had been electrocuted. "I didn't see anything," Giles said, furiously polishing his glasses.

"S'okay, nothing to see," Faith said, brushing it off. She plopped down in a chair, and began taking notes on style from Dante.

"Yeah," Willow said. "Nothing to see," and she too sat down, and began to take notes. She picked up Macbeth, and saw that she didn't have to do any work, because there was writing in the margins from one of Faith's previous assignments. It suddenly dawned on her that Faith was just using work as a cover up for what had almost happened. Willow's brow furrowed as she lost herself deep in thought. Why did she want to hide her feelings? Why was she pretending to work if she had already done it? Did she really mean that she liked her, that way? Why is she staring at me?

"Red, you okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Willow said. "I was wondering if I should take more notes and add to the notes you've already taken, or should we discuss what you've written?"

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot, that I wrote in that copy. Let's discuss then," Faith said moving her chair closer to Willow.

"Faith, why do I get the feeling that you're already finished with the paper for this assignment?"

"Well, I didn't sleep much last night, so I played my guitar for a while and then fell asleep about two. I woke up at three, and decided to go ahead and do the assignment, because I didn't have anything else to do," Faith said, avoiding eye contact with Willow.

"So you're completely finished?" Willow asked, amazed at Faith, yet again.

"Yeah, you can read it if you want," Faith said, digging through her messenger bag. She produced a mini iNotebook, and placed it on the table. She pulled the document up, and placed the computer in front of Willow. By the end of the period Willow was only a quarter of the way finished with reading the paper.

"Wow, Faith, this is really good, but we're going to have to cut this down to two pages. This is like masters thesis material," Willow said. "Um, we have to go to photography, now, so I'll finish this eventually."

"Yeah, can we leave our stuff here, because after photog we have to be here anyway?" Faith asked.

"Yep, here, I'll put it in Dad's office," Willow said taking Faith's things. Faith carried her camera and her agenda with her to their next class.

**Faith's Locker after school**

"Hey, Faith, can I ask you a question?" Willow asked as she stood next to the brunette.

"You just did," Faith said, with a smirk, as she closed her locker.

"Another one?"

"You just did."

"Ugh. I mean...-"

"Just ask the question, Red," Faith said slightly amused at her companion.

"Well, I was just wondering what you meant when you said that our almost kiss was nothing."

"I didn't say the kiss was nothing, I said that there was nothing to see because nothing happened," Faith explained. "And nothing did happen, yet, but maybe later it will. I think we should just be friends first before we go about making out and such."

"I understand, I was thinking the same thing. I mean we only met, yesterday, and that is way too fast for me. I think we should hang out, and get to know each other first, before we get involved."

"I agree, and now I definitely have something to tell my therapist," Faith joked.

"What?" Willow asked.

"That I finally thought with my heart and not my lust," Faith said, before Willow could ask about that comment, Faith spoke. "Hey, can you come over after your appointment?"

"Yes, I can. I want to finish reading your epic," Willow teased.

"It isn't that long," Faith said.

"Please, I read fast, and I am only an eighth through the massive piece," Willow chuckled, and soon burst into giggles.

"It's not funny, Red," Faith said, even though she was trying to keep from laughing herself. "Okay, so I got a little longwinded, but at least I don't babble."

"Hey, that's below the belt," Willow said.

"Speaking of which, I know what's below and above yours," Faith said in a sexy whisper that made Willow's skin crawl (in a good way) and her tummy do flip-flops. "I'll see you later, Red," Faith said, and just like that she was gone. Why did she do that? How did she do that? How did she switch from annoying, to funny, to oh so sexy in a matter of seconds? She was startled out of her thinking when a horn honked nearby, and she saw that it was Joyce.

"Hey, Mom," Willow said as she climbed inside the jeep.

"Hey, Willow how was school today? Did you make up with Faith?"

"Yes, I did," Willow said, trying to contain the smile that always graced her lips when thinking of the wavy haired brunette.

"I take it things went well?"

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a moment, before Willow broke it. "Hey, Mom, can Faith come over for dinner tomorrow after practice?"

"Sure, why not tonight?"

"I already told her that we'd work on our project at her house after my appointment."

"She knows about your appointments?" Joyce asked, amazed that Willow had confided her secret in a stranger, and had thrown a hissy fit when Joyce had suggested that they tell her coach why she wasn't at practice on Tuesdays.

"Yeah, she's in therapy too. She goes three times a week, and her therapist lives with her."

"Really?"

"Yes," Willow said, as they pulled up to the clinic. "You don't have to wait on me. Faith gave me the number to call if I need a ride anywhere, so you can go home, and I'll call when I get to Faith's. Okay?"

"Okay, be home by nine, okay?"

"Alright, bye Mom, I love you," Willow called as she ran into the building. She checked in at the desk, and sat down to wait. Moments after she sat down, her name was called, and she went back.

"Hello, Willow, how are you today?" Dr. Green asked her. Dr. Green was a nice lady, who looked to be no older than Willow, but was actually in her late twenties. She had been some type of prodigy, and completed specialty school when she was 25.

"I'm fine, Dr. Green, how are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, considering," she said patting her protruding belly.

"How's your husband?" Willow asked.

"He's fine; he still thinks I'm beautiful six months pregnant. You do realize that this is our last session before I go on maternity leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I am thankful that you stayed the extra say to see me," Willow said settling herself in her chair.

"So do you want to start, or do you want me to ask you some questions to get started?"

"I'll start; I actually have stuff to talk about."

"That's good," Dr. Green said.

"Yeah, so like yesterday the Chase sisters started school, and I'd heard that they were stuck up and everything and that one of them were like a stoner or something, but anyway. I met both of them, and they're actually pretty nice. Cordelia is the oldest, she's Buffy's age. She and Buffy are just alike, cheerleaders, preps, obnoxious, etc. Dawn is a year younger than me, she's the youngest, and she's kind of a pest from what I've seen so far. She is always ragging on Faith, but I think they do it love," She stopped talking, and smiled as she thought about Faith.

"Who is Faith?" Dr. Green asked, and took note of the way that Willow blushed at the mention of her name.

"She's my age, and she's a genius. She already graduated high school last year, but the BOE thinks that she isn't ready to attend college yet, so she is being forced to suffer the woes of adolescence with other adolescents. We have a lot in common, but our personalities totally clash. I mean she is very bold and brave around new people and she doesn't blush when she talks about sex, and she definitely isn't afraid of being naked," Willow said blushing at the last part.

"Did you experience her boldness first hand, or is that hearsay as well?" Dr, Green asked, and smiled to herself when the adolescent on her couch blushed to beat her hair.

"I witnessed it first hand. We were teamed up together to work on an English project, and she suggested that we work at her house, and I could take a shower and eat there, and so I agreed. I took a shower, but there weren't any towels so she went to get some, but when I finished my shower she was standing there holding the towel, and she checked me out, and then she started getting undressed, and well I looked, but I didn't mean to, I mean she's pretty, but I would rather not have seen her naked, because every time I look at her now, I just remember how big her breasts are, and how toned her body is; but she is totally cool about it, but I don't get her sometimes. I mean sometimes she opens up a little and I see who she must be around her family, but it is so brief that I am not sure I witnessed it at all, and then we're at each other's throats; and then she almost kissed me today in the library, and I would have let her too, but then Dad walked in and drops his stuff and ruins it; but then I'm glad that she didn't because I would have felt dumb if she had, and then told me that she would only like to be friends, and yeah, so that is Faith."

"Well, it seems to me that you like this girl," Dr. Green said.

"Yeah, I do, but I agree with her, because we barely know each other, and I don't want to get involved with her and find out that she really is a psycho or something. Y'know?"

"Yes, Willow, breathe."

"Yeah, so that was pretty much how the day went, except today she brought me a candy bar, and a book. I ate the candy bar, but I didn't really look at the book," Willow said digging through her backpack. "Here it is, wow," Willow said reading the title. "'Poetry for the Untamed Heart,'" Willow read the title. She opened the book, and an inscription addressed to her, forgetting her audience she read it aloud. "Willow, I just wanted to apologize to you for treating unkindly. You just scared me, because you made me feel alive again. I haven't lived in a while, and it is a very scary thing for me. You may think that it is too soon to say this, but I love you already, and I barely know you. The first time I looked into your eyes, I saw my self reflected in them. That intrigued me and scared the hell out of me at the same time, and last night, I just couldn't deal. I don't expect anything from you, except your friendship. Love Faith. P.S. I marked a couple of poems in here that made me think of you.' Wow, I had no idea," Willow said.

"Yeah, she sounds very passionate," Dr. Green said.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that she's passionate? Passionate should be her middle name. Even her gaze is passionate and very intense."

"It must be unnerving being around some one so full of emotion."

"Not really, when I'm around her, I feel alive too. I feel her intensity, and her passion and they invigorate me. Her eyes are haunted, though. If you just look at them when she isn't paying attention, you can see the hurt and anguish wash over them, but she'll never reveal that to you directly, no way, but that's what draws me to her, I want to pick apart the puzzle that is Faith."

**Chase Manor**

"So, Faith how was your day?" Dr. Schmidt asked.

"Fine," Faith said picking her nails.

"Faith, if you don't talk to me, then your sessions will be increased," Dr. Schmidt reminded.

"Look, Jan. I had a great day, until I came here. You wanna know why my day got shitty after I got here? I'll tell you, because I hate telling you shit about my past about my mom, about every bastard that came through the door. Most of I hate you, because you try to change me into someone I'm not. I'm not the one with the problem you are. You think that just because Chase fucked your ugly one time that you're high and mighty, and have the right to tell me how to live my life, well I've got news for you sister; no one wan run me, and no one can tell me what to do, not even Chase, so just piss off."

"I'll have you committed, again," Dr. Schmidt said.

"Yeah, and I'll run away before you can sign the damn paper. You forget, Jan, I have connections, too, the kind that can make you disappear without a trace," Faith said calmly.

"You're bluffing," Jan, said, though she was trembling with fear.

"Am I? You should pay better attention to your notes. Remember when I told you about a gang called 'La Familia'? They are my family, and they will protect me at all costs, and they have ties to places you've never dreamed of, higher than Chase. So just get your fat ass off your high horse, and fuck off," Faith said, as she walked out the door.

"Faith, therapy is over already?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes, she said, I didn't need to go anymore," Faith said.

"Did you threaten her?"

"No, just made a few promises," Faith said with a smirk, and sauntered down the hall and up the stairs to her room. She collapsed on her bed, and burst into laughter. Her emotions were on overload, and laughing was much better than crying in her book, so she laughed. She lay there on her bed, and drifted off to sleep, and was awaken thirty minutes later by the phone. "Hello," she said groggily.

"Faith, were you sleeping?" came the voice.

"Who is this?" she asked trying to shake the sleep from her head.

"It's Willow, you told me to call this number after therapy," Willow explained.

"Oh, yeah, shit, Red, I forgot. James'll be there in a minute. Where are you at?" After writing the address down, Faith ran down the stairs and located James, and they were off. James got out of the car and went to find Willow, because Faith had fallen asleep again. Willow climbed into the back seat with Faith, and smiled at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent, almost angelic? Nah, not Faith. She did look innocent, though, and child-like. Willow stared at her for most of the trip, and jumped when I sleep filled voice broke through her thoughts.

"It's not nice to stare," Faith said, with a smirk, and nearly laughed when Willow jumped.

"Yeah, and it's not nice to scare people either. Did you have a nice nap?" Willow said, as Faith stretched like a cat.

"Yep, how was therapy?" Faith asked.

"I'm finished," Willow said.

"For good?"

"Yes. I'm done, and I'm kinda sad, but glad. No more missed practices."

"I'm done, too. So I guess, we're free together."

"Yeah... um Faith, I read your inscription."

"Oh, yeah, I just wrote that when I was feeling the moment, but I meant it."

"I feel the same way, but I agree it's too soon," Willow said. "Mom wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow after practice. You can shower at our house."

"Anxious to get me naked again, Red?"

"N-no, t-that's-" Willow stuttered, her face bright red.

"Relax, Red, just funnin' ya, not gonna jump ya... unless ya want me to," Faith said with a sexy grin. "Besides, I don't have time to right now," with that the door opened, and they were let out by James. "Thanks, J. Do you know when Dad is coming home?"

"Late he said, and he expects you all to be in the bed."

"Great," Faith said sarcastically.

"He's not home that often is he?" Willow asked.

"Not really, anymore, now that he's mayor. Apparently everything needs his approval, and everyone needs to have a meeting with him," Faith said as she kicked her shoes off, and tossed them in the bottom of her closet. She got her laptop out and let Willow finish reading the paper as she strummed her guitar. She grew rather bored with it quickly, and started doing push-ups.

"Faith, sit down please," Willow begged finally.

"Sorry, I hate sitting still. If I sit still I go to sleep. I don't think you'd appreciate it too much if I fell asleep on ya, so I gotta do something."

"Why don't you play me a song?" Willow suggested.

"That won't distract you?"

"No," Willow said, and Faith picked up he acoustic, and played the song that she didn't have the words to yet. An hour later Willow's stomach growled, and Faith smirked at her.

"Hungry, Red?"

"Yes."

"Let's go eat, Maria made chicken Tetrazini."

"Sounds good, what's for dessert?"

"Me, if you're lucky," Faith whispered in her ear, and then shimmied her way out of the door. Willow blushed, and then followed Faith downstairs. She should have been expecting it, she walked right into it. Dessert? Of course, she wasn't used to Faith sexual references, but still she shouldn't have been so shocked. It wasn't the comment that shocked, it was the way her body reacted to the comment that shocked her. He heart lurched and hammered furiously against her chest, her stomach did flip-flops, and below that, well it wasn't so dry anymore. They ate and retired back to Faith's room after eating strawberry cheesecake for dessert, which of course Faith made a show of. Willow finally finished reading the paper around eight forty-five, and Faith told her to take her notebook home with her so that she could edit it, and cut it down to high school level. Faith rode with James to take Willow home, and they held hands silently the entire way.

"Good night, Red," Faith said as Willow got out the car.

"Good night, Faith," Willow replied, and they leaned together as if to kiss, but Joyce walked out of the house at that moment.

"Willow is that you?" Joyce called.

"Yeah, Mom."

"Wow, what's with the fancy ride?" Joyce asked walking over.

"Um, this is Faith's Dad's car," Willow said, pulling Faith out of the car. "This is Faith. Faith this is my mom, Joyce Giles."

"Nice to meet you," Joyce said extending her hand.

"Pleasure's mine, Mrs. Giles," Faith said taking Joyce's hand, and using her natural charm to win Joyce over.

"Oh, please, call me Joyce."

"Joyce. I'm sorry, Willow's a little late, and we kind of got into a heated discussion about the length of our paper."

"It's all right, it's only five after nine. I'd be angry if it was ten. Faith, would you like to come inside?"

"Um, actually, I have to decline your offer, because my dad made me promise that I'd be in the bed by ten, so I have to go. Thank you for the offer, but I must be going. Willow call me, if you run into any problems, okay, I'll see you both tomorrow for dinner. Adieu," Faith said as she climbed back into the Rolls Royce, and they drove away.

"Well, she is certainly quite the charmer," Joyce said.

"Yes, that she is," Willow said, with a smile as they walked up the walk to the house. "Good night, Mom," Willow said, hugging her mother. She trudged up the stairs deep in thought, and nearly ran into Giles.

"Oops, sorry, Dad," Willow said.

"Are you alright?" Giles said.

"I'm fine," Willow said nervously, not sure how to say what was on her mind. Giles looked at her, and sensed what she was feeling right away.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Joyce about the incident earlier today, but I would appreciate it very much if you two would refrain from any physical activity in the library. I'll act surprised when you tell your mom about the two of you," Giles said.

"But," he didn't hear what she had to say, because her phone started ringing, and he was already down the stair. "We're not together," she said to herself. "Hello," she said into the receiver.

"So, does your mom like me, or what?" came the voice.

"She thinks you're a charmer, and I have to admit you surprised me with your manners. Didn't think you had any to be honest," Willow said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Faith said. "So, you thinking about me?"

"No way," Willow said.

"Uh-huh, sure. Why don't I believe you? I can just see your face all red as you blush at being caught thinking about my naked body."

"Grow up, Faith," Willow said. "I was thinking about how you never cease to amaze me."

"That's what I'm here for to amaze the world, anyway, I just wanted to make sure your mom liked me, so that I can relax at dinner tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning, and don't forget my computer. My life is on that computer. And don't go snooping in places you've no business going. Got it?"

"Yes, Faith, I got it. What are you doing?" Willow asked when she heard water running in the background.

"I'm sitting on the edge of the tub butt naked, watching it fill with water while I play in it with my feet."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Good night, Faith."

"Night, Red," Faith said, and then Willow clicked her phone off, and sat on her bed. She thought about her rapidly growing relationship with Faith, and how she could baffle her beyond words with the many layers she produced. She began cutting Faith's paper apart, even while her mind drifted to other things like; Faith sitting naked on the edge of the tub, but she quickly snapped out of it, and tried to focus, but it soon became evident that she wasn't going to get any work done. She slid off the bed, and walked into her private bathroom they had built on when she and Buffy turned 12. She filled her tub up with water as hot as she could stand, and relaxed for a while as her mind continued to ask questions about the raven haired beauty.


	8. Too soon?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Too Soon?

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

**Casa de Giles the next night**

Willow and Faith walked through the door of the house located at 1630 Rovello Drive, with Buffy and Cordelia right behind them.

"Hey, girls," Joyce called. "How was practice?"

"I'm sore," Willow and Faith said simultaneously.

"Great," Buffy and Cordelia said simultaneously.

"Well, hurry and wash up, dinner will be ready in little bit," Joyce said, returning to the kitchen. All four girls walked up the stairs, and paired off. Willow laughed at Faith's expression when she walked into her room.

"Damn, Red, you sure you're not a cheerleader?" Faith asked looking at all of the bright colors.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Mom won't let me paint my room blue, because she thinks that it is too dark. You want the shower first?"

"Nah, you go ahead, I wanna snoop around your room," Faith said with a smirk.

"How about you go first, and I'll hide anything I don't want you to find, and then you can snoop?"

"Sure, Red. I think you just want to walk in on me as I step out of the shower," Faith whispered in Willow's ear. Willow pushed her away gently, and smiled.

"You figured me out," Willow said sarcastically.

"In that case, I'll go first, but make sure you listen to the water, and open the door ten seconds after the water stops," Faith called over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

Willow plopped on the bed with a sigh of relief; if Faith had stayed in the room any longer she wouldn't have been able to keep herself from kissing the girl. How did she manage to irritate the hell out of her, and make her putty at the same time? Willow climbed off the bed, her limbs not working properly from the intense running she'd had to do at practice for missing the previous day. She began to hide things that she was afraid of Faith finding, especially her diary. She picked it up out of the drawer in her bedside table, and paused momentarily to look at the intricate design on the cover. It was the only thing she had of her parents, and she kept it hidden from everyone. She stuffed the leather-bound book between the mattress and box spring of her bed, and decided that everything else was fine. She picked out a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt to wear after her shower, but could just hear Joyce berating her for choosing such attire with company present. She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweater, and tossed them both on the bed. When Faith finally exited the bathroom, Willow leapt from the bed, and hurried into the bathroom her clothes in tow, and locked the door behind her. She didn't think that it would be wise to stay in the room with a freshly showered Faith for too long. Faith looked around Willow's room, and took in the many posters of singers and pro-athletes. She saw a poster that she had in her own room of Allen Iverson, and smiled.

"At least she has taste in ball players," Faith said, as she frowned at a picture of N'Sync. "If not in music." Faith looked through Willow's CD collection, and realized how different they were. Faith listened to dark rock music, and Willow listened to fluffy pop music. She looked at Willow's bookshelf and admired the many familiar titles she saw, and read the blurb on books she hadn't read or heard of. Faith found a particularly worn looking leather bound book, and pulled it off the shelf. There was no title, and it smelled old. She read the first page, and was instantly captivated by the words. It was poetry, but not quite, there was a story line, and she found herself on the seventh page of the four-hundred-page book with tiny print when Willow emerged from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked, softly.

"Reading this book, without a title. It's really good. Who's it by?" Faith asked marking her spot with her thumb and holding the book up to see. Willow crossed the room to Faith, and yanked the book from her hands. She had forgotten about that particular book. "Sorry," Faith said holding her hands up in mock surrender. She didn't need to be told that the book had some sort of personal value to the redhead.

"No, I should apologize," Willow said, fingering the book. "I should have hidden this, too," Willow paused and eyed Faith curiously. "You said it was good? You actually liked it?"

"Yeah, I thought it was great, from what I've read so far, kind of poetic, and prosy at the same time."

"Thanks, I wrote it over the summer. It was part of my therapy, and after I finished Mom and Giles bound it, and gave it to me as a gift to celebrate my cleansing. You can read it if you like, but you can't tell anyone I let you read it. The only person who read it was my therapist, and that was only because she had to."

"Red, I don't want to invade your privacy or anything, because I won't let you invade mine."

"It's not about I give you something, and expect something from you in return. It's about me sharing something with you that might let you know that I have a past too, and am frequently haunted by it."

"Red," Faith began, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Girls," Giles called through the door.

"It's open Giles," Willow said, but the door didn't open.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's time for dinner," Giles continued through the closed door. In truth, he was afraid of what he'd see if he opened the door. Faith quirked an eyebrow at Willow in question.

"He thinks we're together," Willow supplied.

"Oh, really? Why?"

"Because of our almost kiss," Willow explained as she made her way toward the door. "I tried to tell him that we're not together, but he wouldn't listen. So, now he thinks we're together."

"Yeah, Chase cornered me this morning, and I told him the truth about the almost kiss, and what we decided. He's cool with it, but I don't know if he'll jump at the idea of the slumber party you and C and B planned."

"Why not?" Willow asked as the descended the stairs.

"He's worried, that we'll do more than kiss. He has a just worry, though. I'm no angel," Faith finished as they reached the bottom step. They walked into the dining room, and took the only two empty spaces left on opposite ends and opposite sides of the table. After dinner, the Chase family went home, and talked about what they thought of Giles' extended family, and the Giles' family, with the exception of Giles, talked about the Chase family. Both families agreed that it would nice to spend more time together with them, and that was the opportunity that Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia jumped at.

**Chase Rolls Royce**

"Um, Dad it's funny you should say that," Cordelia said, after Chase recommended spending more time with the other family.

"Why is that?" Chase asked.

"Well, you see, Buffy, Willow and I kind of planned this sort of get together at the manor for us to really sit down and talk to each share stories of the past, and things like that. The boys of course will leave before midnight, and the girls will stay over," Cordelia explained.

"Is this a party that includes Faith?" Chased asked, looking over at the young girl who had fallen asleep with her head pressed against the window.

"Yes, she's welcome to come, but I don't think she will. Maybe if Willow invites her, the probability of her attendance will be higher," Cordelia said studying Faith.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Willow got Faith to sing," Cordelia said, simply, her eyes never leaving Faith's back.

**Casa de Giles**

"So, Mom, are you going to let us finish our plans, or do we have to cancel?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I don't know. Do you promise that the boys will be gone before midnight?" Joyce asked, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes, Mom, we promise. They'll be gone way before midnight, because Faith has some kind of practice to go to so we'll go to bed earlier than usual."

"Yeah, right," Joyce said. "And just what time yesterday do you think that I was born?"

"Mom," Willow said, intervening. "Cordelia assured us that Maria will kick the boys out before midnight, and she'll make sure that we are at least in the bed by two at the latest."

"Well, you know, Willow, I'm not really concerned about you and boys. I'm more concerned about you and a certain brunette with wavy hair, and baggy clothes, who can actually beat you in basketball," Joyce said, reciting the words that Willow had used to describe Faith the day they met. Willow blushed, and proved that she at least was thinking about Faith that way.

"Mom, it's not like that with us. She's just my friend," Willow said.

"Again, I ask, what time do you think I was born yesterday?"

"Honestly, Mom, it isn't like that. I like her, and yeah, she likes me, but I barely know her. I very highly doubt that I'm gonna jump in the sack with her. I'm only 14, geez Mom, I'm not Buffy!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joyce said.

"Nothing, I just, nothing. That's fine, Buffy you go have a good time, I won't go, if it makes you uncomfortable," Willow said, her last comment directed toward Joyce.

"Honey, I was just teasing you, of course you can go, and of course I trust you. I just wanted to give you a hard time about it, but I do want to talk to you in private, so you go up to your room, and I'll be there in a few," Joyce said, hugging Willow tight.

"Okay," Willow said.

"Explain," Joyce said to Buffy.

"Willow walked in on Angel and me making out, and he had his hands under my shirt, no big," Buffy said.

"You and Angel are not to be alone anymore, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Buffy said, silently cursing Willow.

"Buffy, I think that you're too young, but I can't stop you from doing what you want. I want you to be able to tell me anything, and to trust me, but I also want you to be safe. If you and Angel are thinking about sex I want to know. I would like to know before you do it, and not after, but if that can't be avoided, then okay. I am not condoning you to have sex with Angel or anyone, but I am not condemning it either. If I had been a saint when I was your age, maybe, but I lost my virginity at 15. I want you to be careful, if you do decide to do it. I love you, Buffy," Joyce said. "Go to bed, you have school in the morning."

"Good night, Mom," Buffy said.

"Good night, Buffy," Joyce said, as she watched Buffy climb the stairs. She then headed for the kitchen, and began to clean up when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist from behind. "Do you think that was the best way to handle it?"

"Yes, I do, we can't control their lives, and they are growing up and noticing that they have all of the nice new body parts," Giles said, nibbling Joyce's neck. Joyce moaned, and pushed herself back into him. "You had better go talk to the youngest, I've already talked with William, or would you prefer to do this together?"

"I think I'll go alone, because she is very fragile right now, she's trying to figure out what she wants, and who she likes. I am trying to be supportive, but her ex keeps flashing to my mind."

"Joyce, I've known Faith since she was four years old, and she is still the same little girl whom I taught to play guitar, only life has placed a wall around that heart of hers. I think that the two of them will be good for each other, in the healing process, and maybe perhaps they will fall in love, and live happily ever after. They only met two days ago, but I can see something between them, that I can't understand."

"Yeah, like tonight, they were eating at the same time, they chewed the same number of times, and laughed at the same jokes, it was freaky, but they are so different it's scary . . . Well, I'd better finish cleaning, so I can go talk to Willow," Joyce said, slipping out of Giles' embrace.

"You go on up, I'll take care of it," Giles said, and placed a gentle kiss on Joyce's mouth.

"I might have to give you a little surprise for that," Joyce said, with a bat of her eyes.

"I guess I'd better hurry then," Giles said, to Joyce's retreating form. Willow was putting the finishing touches on the paper she was writing with Faith, when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"It's open," she called, as she pressed the save button, and powered the notebook down.

"Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about Faith," Joyce said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What about, Faith?" Willow asked.

"Rupert, told me about you two in the library, and don't be angry with him, because I mentioned it first. I mentioned that you two seemed a little too close to have only just met, and I mentioned how I saw the two of you almost kiss the other night. He mentioned that you two had come close at school too, so I was just wondering what was going on. I believe you, when you say that you two are just friends, but when I look at you, I see so much more. I trust you, Willow, and I know that right now you're confused with all of the changes you're going through, but I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to get hurt like last time."

"Faith's not like that, Mom," Willow said softly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because when I look into her eyes, I see all of my hurt and fears and rejection reflected there," Willow said softly, averting her eyes from Joyce's. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, and then Joyce stood.

"Well, then good night, and I want to be the first to know if you and Faith do decide to pursue a relationship, okay?"

"Yes. Good night, Mom, I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. Try not to stay up too late talking on the phone," Joyce said as Willow's telephone rang.

"Hello?" Willow asked, answering the phone after her mom left the room.

"Hey, Red. So, are you really sure you wanna do the party thing with C, I mean she can be really bossy," Faith said.

"Do you ever have a normal phone conversation, or do you always jump to the point?" Willow said slightly amused.

"I'm action girl, and I like to get things over with, instead of beating around the bush, and that so did not sound right," Faith said with a chuckle.

"You're incorrigible," Willow sighed.

"Yeah, I know, so you sure about the party?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Willow said. "You are going right?" Silence. "Faith?"

"I'm thinking. I don't know, Red, get together thingies with just friends ain't my scene. Gimme a party and lots of people I don't know, and I've got myself a good time."

"Well, for me would you? I promise if you do this, I'll take you to the Bronze and give you those people you don't know and lots of music," Willow bargained.

"I dunno, Red, being in the same room with Queen C and B, at the same time, might be worth a lot more than the Bronze."

"What do you want?" Willow asked.

"I dunno, but when I think of it I'll let you know," Faith whispered sexily. "Hang on, got another call. Speak."

"Do you always answer the phone so cheerfully?" came the male voice.

"'Sup, X-man?"

"Not much, Faith. I was wondering what you were doing this weekend?"

"Friday, I'm going to that party my sister is throwing."

"I thought you weren't going?"

"Willow asked me to go."

"Oh, so you'll go for Willow, but not for me," Xander asked, his voice an octave below a whine.

"You want some cheese for that whine? I told you that I'd think about it, and Willow was willing to negotiate, so there."

"So what about Saturday?"

"Willow is taking me to the Bronze, you can come if you want."

"I was kind of hoping to do something with just the two of us." Xander said softly, disappointment evident in his tone.

"Oh, well, X, I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not exactly looking to get involved with anyone right now. I mean I just moved here, and I don't really know you all that well. Maybe after I'm sure that you don't like me because I'm hot, and you think I'll be an easy lay, I'll consider hanging out with you solo, but not until then, okay?" Faith said, anger rising inside of her and boiling her insides. Just once, she'd like a guy friend who didn't want to shove his tongue down her throat.

"I'm sorry, Faith, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you without Willow and Cordelia there. You always seem to pay less attention to me when Will's around, so I figured that we could have more fun if you actually noticed me. Are you and Willow seeing each other?"

"Not that it's any of your business, no, we're not. X, I gotta go, Willow's on the other line," Faith said, and then clicked over. "Red? You still there?" No answer. "Red?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Faith. I kinda zoned out. What took you so long?"

"Xander asked me out."

"Oh," Willow said, her brow puckering with worry. If Faith agreed to going out with a boy, then there was no hope for her, she simply couldn't compete.

"Red? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"N-nothing. So, what'd you say?"

"When?"

"To Xander, silly."

"Well, if you had been listening you would know that I turned him down. I think I hurt his feelings or something, but it's not my fault, I don't do the rejection thing well."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him that I wasn't interested in dating anyone at the moment, and that I needed to get to know him better before I could be alone with him."

"Yeah, I agree, too soon," Willow said.

"Relax, Red. I have no intention of dating him, ever."

"I k-know, but still. It's weird, he never asked me out."

"That's his loss, you're a sure catch."

"You're only saying that because you've seen me naked."

"No way, you've got it going on girl and you know it. Look, I gotta go I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Don't worry that pretty little head of yours, I'm yours," Faith said, and then hung up.

"Sure," Willow said into the stillness of the night. She fell asleep thinking of Faith and what the girl would do next to surprise her.

**Friday Chase Manor 7pm**

"What's taking so long?" Faith asked. "I'm bored, and this is supposed to be a party, right?"

"Yes, Faith. They'll be here in a minute, they had to grab the pizza on the way," Cordelia said straightening her clothes.

"Remind me why we couldn't have just gotten delivery," Faith said, sticking her hand into the chip bowl, only to have it slapped by Cordelia. "Hey, if you had let me order, it would have been here by now, and I wouldn't be so hungry."

"Faith, go sit down somewhere you're driving me crazy," Cordelia said as the doorbell rang.

"Finally," Faith said with an exaggerated sigh. She opened the front door, and allowed everyone to come inside. They had all arrived at the same time. The party got underway, but Faith was still bored. She went to the turntable, and pulled her guitar out, and attached a microphone to her shirt. She turned the amp up, and let a few chords rip, just to get everyone's attention. "Okay, C, this party officially sucks," Faith said. "You asked me to sing, and I guess I should deliver on that promise. So everyone get your asses on the dance floor, and boogey down." Faith played along with a CD of beats she had made, and sang songs she'd written about hating the world. They had a good time, and then Faith got bored again, by that time it was 10:30. Buffy grabbed an empty coke bottle and everyone gathered around in a circle. Next to Buffy sat Angel, then Spike, then Wesley, then Xander, then Oz, then Veruca, then Harmony, then Willow, then Faith, and then Cordelia. Buffy gave the bottle a good spin, and it landed on Xander.

"Xander, truth or dare?" Buffy asked.

"Truth," Xander said, not certain if he wanted to be Buffy's first bitch or not.

"Are you a virgin?" Buffy said.

"Buffy, I think everyone here knows the answer to that question," Xander said.

"Not me," Faith said.

"See, there you go, answer the question," Buffy urged.

"Yes, I'm a virgin," Xander said, and took is turn spinning the bottle. Everyone asked really stupid questions, because no one was brave enough to take a dare, and the bottle had yet to land of Faith. It was Buffy's turn for about the hundredth time, and the bottle landed on Willow.

"Truth or dare, Will?" Buffy asked.

"Truth," Willow answered.

"Have you ever masturbated?"

"I can't answer that question. If I answer 'yes' you'll all snicker, and if I answer 'no' I'll get the same reaction."

"You know the rules. No truth, you have to take a dare," Buffy reminded, letting Willow know that the dare would be even more humiliating that the truth.

"Dare, then," Willow said firmly shocking all of her childhood friends.

"I dare you to kiss Faith, for thirty seconds using your tongue," Buffy said.

"I-i," Willow stammered blushing furiously.

"It's okay, Red, I won't bite, much," Faith said, she wasn't sure if she wanted their first kiss to be like this, but decided that it didn't matter, because if she didn't go through with it, then Willow would be constantly reminded of her cowardess. Faith took the lead, and leaned in first. Her lips moved expertly over Willow's. She softly and slowly ran her tongue over Willow's bottom lip demanding entrance, and was granted access instantly. Their tongues met with a rush of fire, and splendor, and Willow moaned softly as the battle of the tongues began. The whole world faded away as they lost themselves in the kiss, and probably would have continued had it not have been for Buffy. This was not turning out the way she had expected.

Buffy cleared her throat, and Faith slowed the kiss down, and finally reluctantly pulled away from a panting Willow. They put some distance between them, and tried to steady their rapidly beating hearts and viciously contracting lungs.

"Wow," Xander said, breaking the awkward silence that no one seemed to notice had fallen over them. "Did anyone else think that was hot, or was it just me?" Xander asked, fidgeting a bit to conceal how hot it had been for him.

"Can I just say 'gross'?" Harmony said. "I mean, that was totally disgusting. Are they dykes now or what?" Willow stood up quickly and ran from the room, with Faith following quickly behind her. Faith had been keeping an eye on Willow to make sure she was okay with what had just happened in front of everyone, and the second she saw Willow move she moved. As she passed she flashed Harmony a look that told her she would be dealt with later.

"Okay," Cordelia said. "I can put up with you talking about the way she dresses, and her attitude, and even how much she eats, but I will not tolerate you calling her names. Faith is my sister, and if she wants to date Willow I am okay with that, because I love her. I am sick and tired of you always talking down to my sister, get out of my house, and don't ever come back even with an apology."

Everyone sat there in shock. No one had dared to stand up to Harmony, they always let her rule because she could ruin your reputation faster than you could say 'Jack Sprat.' After Harmony tucked tail and ran out of the house promising revenge everyone applauded Cordelia's heroics.

"Should we go after them?" Xander asked, concern lacing his voice.

"No, the last thing that Faith would want is to be humiliated even more. They'll sort out whatever it is or was," Cordelia said.

"Yeah, I mean who knew they were actually going to get into it?" Buffy said.

"I think you did," Cordelia said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"You heard me. I think you wanted this to happen. Or something close. I think you were trying to get Faith to refuse to kiss Willow and embarrass her in front of everyone. But it didn't work, and now you're all angry and trying to make some joke about it. Well, I've got news for you, Buffy. Not everyone is as shallow as you. Not everyone dates the star quarterback, because she's the head cheerleader. If they are together, then I am happy for them, because Faith deserves to be happy. If you ever try anything as stupid and shallow as you did tonight, I will ruin you. I think you should leave, too." Buffy and Angel left in a huff, but everyone else remained. "You're not going to leave?" Cordelia asked the remaining.

"No, Willow is my only friend, and I'll stand by her no matter what," Wesley said.

"Yeah, Willow and I have been friends for way too long to let something like this come between us. I wish that Faith, hadn't lied to me about them, but hey that's life. It's getting late, though, is there someone who can take me home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get James," Cordelia said, and left in search of him.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised by Faith, I mean she doesn't come off as a person who is really into gender, just acceptance," Wesley said.

"Yeah, but Willow, I mean has she always been like this?" Oz asked.

"Well, do you guys remember Darla? She and Willow sort of went out last year, but Darla just used her to get into Buffy's circle, and when her parents found out about her and Willow she denied it, but they sent her away," Xander said, and then James entered the room.

"Shall we?" James asked.

"We shall," Wesley answered, and the remaining four teens left Chase Manor.

**A Back Corridor at Chase Manor**

"Hey, Red, wait up," Faith called, but Willow kept running, until she came to a seemingly dead end. "What's up, why'd you take off like that?"

"Didn't you see their faces? They hate us. They hate that we enjoyed that kiss, and they hate us. I'm so stupid, how could I even think that Buffy and I are even as remotely close as we once were? I mean, she's such a bitch, she knew this would happen."

"Red, calm down," Faith said.

"And you," Willow said turning her fears and frustrations onto Faith. "Why'd you have to agree, huh? Now they're going to think that we're together, and then they're going to look at us funny, and then they're going to judge us, a-and what is so damn funny?"

"You," Faith said between cackles of laughter.

"How do you find this amusing?"

"Red, why are you so worried what they think?"

"They're my peers, and the people I grew up with, and hang with. I care very much how they view me."

"Red, fuck what they think. How do you view yourself?"

"I don't know. I don't usually think about myself."

"That's your problem, Red. Think about yourself for just a moment, and stop trying to be everything they want you to be, and be what you want to be."

"I don't know what I want to be, or who I am, or where I want to be in ten years," Willow said tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Who does? What do you wanna do right now?"

"I want to kiss you," Willow said without thinking.

"Okay," Faith said, and closed the distance between them capturing the crying girl's lips in her own. When the kiss ended, they stared into each other's eyes. "Are you okay now?" Faith asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good, but I still don't know who I am."

"Let me help you. You're Willow, you're this amazing person that I fell on love with at first sight, and had you asked me before I met you I would have said anyone who said was full of shit and was acting on pure lust. You make me want to be a better person, a tamer person. Is it too soon to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"No, not too soon. Faith, so are we a couple now?" Willow asked.

"To be honest, Red, we've been a couple since Tuesday in my book. I don't know how to do this relationship thing, I'm gonna need a lot of help, but I want to make this work with you. You're more than just a roll in the sack, you're I don't know, but you're more. I can't explain these feelings, I can't explain what I'm feeling for you, because I've never felt anything like this before. It's like you can see right through to my very core, and you make me feel again. I haven't felt since the day that Chase, C, and Daybreak left. My void is gone, and that scares the hell out of me to be here with you baring my heart and soul, and admitting that I am afraid. Red, what the hell did you do to me?" Faith asked weakly.

"I should ask you the same," Willow whispered, and they hugged each other, as if they'd never let go.

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" Faith asked, long moments later.

"No, it's not too soon. We can get to know each other as we go. That's part of the fun of a relationship, if you know everything there is to know about the person, then there wouldn't be any excitement. Unless, whatever isn't being told affects the relationship. Like if a person has an STD she should tell her partner, and if the person has children, then of course, that should be told. You know common sense things, and other thing that any ordinary person would know to tell. If there are difficult things from the past that a person doesn't feel comfortable talking about th-" Willow's thought was cut off suddenly as a pair of soft lips crushed against hers.

"If I had know that's all it took, I'd have done that a long time ago," Faith murmured against Willow's mouth, while the redhead stood there in a daze. Their moment was broken by the clearing of a throat, they leapt apart as if they had been struck by lightening, and Willow ducked her head embarrassedly, while Faith shot daggers at her sister.

"So, I take it things are settled?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, 5 x 5," Faith said.

"That's good. Willow your mom is on the phone for you, she wants to check up on you, because Buffy is at home."

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"I gave them a piece of my mind. I don't care if you guys are together or not, but you shouldn't be treated that way. If you are that's great, if not I hope you two get your acts together soon, because even the blind can see how perfect you two are together. You can pick up the extension in the library," Cordelia said pointing toward the door to the left of Willow.

"Thank you, Cordelia, for everything," Willow said, and went inside the library leaving the Chase sisters alone in the hallway.

"You have to tell Chase," "You can't tell Chase," Cordelia and Faith said simultaneously.

"Why?" "Why not?"

"You go," Cordelia said.

"You can't tell, Chase. We don't want anyone to know yet, so you have to pretend you don't know, yet anyway."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why aren't you telling people yet?"

"Because we want to get used to the fact first, and then maybe in a couple of months we'll tell everyone, but until then, please keep it a secret."

"Why should I?" Cordelia asked.

"Because if you don't I'll kick you ass, and you know I'll do it, C."

"Faith, you can't threaten everyone you encounter, you know?"

"Yeah, but I can threaten you," Faith said.

"I think you should at least tell the parents, because then they'll know how to act around you, and not have to guess if you're together or just friends."

"Not yet, C. I want to talk to Willow first, and then we'll see who we tell, and who we don't. But you don't know. If anyone asks, you don't know. Got it?' Faith asked, her voice tight.

"Yeah, I got it," Cordelia said. "I can't believe you actually know how to hold a productive conversation."

"Drop it Cordy," Faith said as the library door opened.

"Hey, so what'd she say?" Cordelia asked, and Faith glared at her.

"She said not to worry that Buffy would be punished accordingly for her actions, and that I should have as good of a time as I can. So what do we do now?" Willow asked the two brunettes in front of her.

"Well, how about a tour?" Faith suggested.

"I've already been on the tour," Willow said.

"But you haven't seen the rest of the house," Cordelia said, walking to the dead end. She pressed a panel in the wall and it opened, and she typed a code in, and the wall lifted in front of them. Cordelia closed the panel, and stepped through the wall. "Coming?" she asked the two behind her. Willow stood there for a moment, and wondered just what she had gotten herself into this time.


	9. I know what I want I think

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: I Know What I Want, I Think

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

**Secret Hallway - Chase Manor Friday night**

They walked through the wall, and as soon as they cleared the sensor, the door slammed shut behind them. The hallway lit up as they walked, and Willow was in awe at the technology she saw. She looked behind them, and noticed that the lights were out, and the only light was where they stood. Cordelia led them around a curve, and then stopped and motioned for Faith to step up. Faith punched a few buttons and another wall opened to reveal a room with lots equipment. Willow just stood there mesmerized, and Faith tugged her forward.

"C'mon, Red you haven't seen the best part yet," Faith whispered, as they made there way to what looked like to Willow like a command station. "This is the heart," Faith said, motioning to the area around her. "I designed this myself. Chase makes his living making weapons and advanced intelligence models. He is a genius, and he has a group of scientists that work for him, that's why he travels so much. This is what he made for us so that we can pretend to be spies. There are several different things to do, but everything has to be selected from 'the heart,' any questions?" Willow shook her head, and Faith continued. "So, Red, whatcha wanna do?"

"Laser tag?" Willow asked; as if she weren't sure if that was really what she wanted. Faith smirked evilly at Cordelia who returned the smirk.

"Think we should see if Dawn wants to join?" Faith asked, Cordelia.

"Nah, she's in the VR room," Cordelia said indicating the screen.

"You guys have a VR room?" Willow asked.

"Relax, Red, there'll be plenty of time for that later. You said you wanted laser tag, so we laser tag," Faith said punching a few buttons on the screen next to the door that led to the laser tag 'room,' (it was really a series of halls and tunnels that had different layouts every week, to portray some kind of movie scene or video game). The door opened, and Faith handed Cordelia and Willow their equipment: two guns, a mini computer with the mission, and a vest. "The rules are, there are no rules," Faith said, and she disappeared inside the room. Willow and Cordelia followed, and they all went separate directions. On this particular mission two of the girls were teamed up to defeat the remaining. The two who were the 'good' guys only knew that they were 'good guys,' but not who the 'bad guy' was, nor who the other 'good' guy was. Based on clues they were supposed to find out who the bad guy was and take her down before they were taken down. Faith was the bad guy. She climbed to the top of a platform and set up a scope to see where Willow and Cordelia were, and started plotting a way to seek them both out and defeat them before they defeated her. She decided that the best way was to find one of them and team up with her, and pretend to be the good guy, and with the help of the one she would go after the other and betray them both. It would have worked, but Willow had a few tricks up her sleeve. Faith found Willow first, and they teamed up, and Willow began to inquire about certain details that only the 'good guys' were given, and when a piece of information didn't add up, she just pretended to go along with it until they found Cordelia. Once they found Cordelia, Willow was the first to respond, she pulled her gun on Faith, and told Cordelia about what she had found out, and they both shot Faith's vest.

"That was fun," Willow said, as they exited the laser tag room.

"Yeah, because you won," Faith grumbled.

"If you hadn't slipped in your information, I would have never caught on," Willow said, smiling sweetly at Faith. They put their equipment away, and then went to the VR room. Cordelia decided to watch Willow and Faith duke it out in a VR version of Street Fighter. Willow chose Tammy, and Faith chose Chun Li. The fight began, and Willow proved to be a very skilled fighter, no match for Faith, but very skilled nonetheless. Faith allowed Willow to win the first fight, but upped the ante a bit and beat her a couple of times. Overall, she let Willow win best of five. Faith and Willow took the gear off, and saw Cordelia smirking at them.

"What?" Faith asked.

"You've got it bad," Cordelia said softly, and then walked away smiling. Faith shrugged her shoulders at Willow's inquiring glance, and they left the VR room. Willow stifled a yawn, and Faith smiled at her.

"Getting sleepy, Red?" Faith questioned, smirk in place.

"No, just a little tired. What else is there to do?" Willow asked.

"We can't do anything else in here, because Chase said we aren't allowed yet. We can go play X-Box on the big screen," Faith suggested.

"Do you have NBA Ballers?" Willow asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah, and I have all of the players and their courts. My player is sick," Faith said as they made their way to the recreation room.

"Why wasn't this included in the tour?" Willow asked, as she examined the many video arcade games, pool tables, ping-pong tables, and various other things to do. "Whoa," Willow exclaimed as she looked at the back wall. The back wall wasn't really a wall; it was several televisions that covered the entire wall. Faith went to the games closet and pulled out two gaming chairs for them to sit in, and then she set up the game, and inserted the right memory card. When the video game came up on all of the screens, they heard an agitated sigh.

"I was watching that," Dawn whined.

"So what? You have a TV in your room," Faith said, and smirked as Dawn stamped away. She and Willow played basketball on the video game until Willow finally gave in and said she was sleepy. They walked upstairs, and put their pajamas on, and crawled in the bed together. They lay in silence for a while, and then Willow turned toward Faith and propped her head up with her elbow.

"Faith," she said, staring at the scantily clad brunette beside her.

"Yeah, Red," Faith replied turning to face Willow, and imitated her pose.

"I was wondering if we should tell our parents about us," Willow said.

"Me too, but I'm afraid that they'll say that we can't have anymore sleepovers, and I kinda like the idea of you being in my bed," Faith said, wiggling her eyes suggestively, even though she knew that Willow couldn't see her clearly in the moonlit room.

"We should tell them soon, because then they'll think that we have been getting naked," Willow said.

"Technically, we have been," Faith said, her voice husky.

"You know what I mean," Willow said, blushing to beat her hair.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I was thinking that, too. I mean given my past, Chase wouldn't believe me if I told him that I was being a good little girl. We should tell them together, how about tomorrow?" Faith suggested.

"Tomorrow?" Willow squeaked.

"Or not," Faith said.

"I was thinking in a couple of weeks, maybe. You know, just so that I can get the courage to tell them that I lied about us being friends," Willow said.

"You didn't lie, Red. You weren't even sure if we were together or not, we can tell them that, and that tonight we talked about it, and decided that we were both on the same page, and hooked up," Faith said, inching closer to Willow.

"That sounds like a good plan, will you do it with me?" Willow asked.

"Already? We only met a week ago, and you wanna get down and dirty? Geez Red, there is definitely more to you than meets the eye," Faith said, smirk in place

"That's not what I meant?" Willow said blushing furiously.

"Then what the hell did you mean, because I'm confused. Here we are in bed, and you ask me to do it with ya, what am I supposed to think?" Faith said, trying to keep it together, but failed, and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Willow asked, resolve face in place.

"You should have seen your face," Faith said between fits of laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" Willow said, a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she quickly closed the distance between the two of them. Her hands were on Faith's sides and immediately tickling.

"That's not fair," Faith chuckled. "No... stop ... okay ... uncle ... uncle ... I give ... I'm sorry," Faith yelled between laughs, and tried to fend off the invading fingers to no avail. Willow didn't relent in her attack, even when Faith surrendered. Suddenly she found herself on her back her arms pinned above her head with Faith above her tickling her mercilessly. They had found the other's ticklish spots earlier in the week when Willow had poked Faith in the side, and Faith had jumped, Willow poked her again and Faith burst into laughter, and Willow had continued poking her until it turned into a tickling match which Faith had won, because she was able to pin Willow and tickle her at the same time. Faith stopped tickling Willow and just stared at her. Willow slowly regained her composure, and returned Faith's gaze. Slowly, Faith lowered her head to Willow's and kissed her cheek. It took everything inside of her not to do more, but she wanted to go slow this time, she had a different feeling about her relationship with Willow, and she didn't want to ruin it by rushing her. Faith shifted her body so that she was no longer half crushing Willow, and settled on the bed a few feet away in the enormous king sized bed. Willow moved closer, and Faith moved further away. Willow moved closer again, and again Faith move further away. Willow moved another time, and Faith fell off the bed. Willow poked her head over the side of the bed, and squeaked when she was pulled over the side.

"You think that's funny?" Faith asked, cradling Willow in her arms, where she had settled her after carefully pulling her off the bed.

"Just a bit," Willow said.

"I guess it was kinda funny," Faith agreed, gazing into emerald pools that shimmered in the moonlight. Their lips met softly, and Willow snaked her hand up Faith's neck causing her to moan. Willow entangled her fingers in Faith's hair and deepened the kiss considerably. The kiss became too much for Faith, and she broke it, but Willow pulled her back for more, and shifted her body so that she was straddling Faith's lap. Faith moaned, and then tore her lips away, and pushed Willow off her lap and stood so fast that Willow wasn't sure what had happened.

"Oh, god," Willow exclaimed, after she realized what she had just done. "I'm sorry Faith," Willow said.

"Don't sweat it, no big" Faith said, gently caressing Willow's cheek. "It's okay. I shouldn't have led you into thinking that we would do more. I'm not ready for that. I'm mean I'm ready, but I'm not ready, do you understand?"

"Yeah, your body is screaming for release, but your mind and heart say not yet. I feel the same way, I just got a little carried away."

"Just a little?" Faith asked, with a smirk.

"Okay, a lot. Let's try to get some sleep or we'll be tired at practice tomorrow," Willow said climbing back into the bed. Faith climbed in behind her, and fell asleep moments after her head hit the pillow. Willow snuggled close to Faith, who in her sleep wrapped an arm around her waist, and fell asleep.

**Chase Manor Study 2 pm Saturday October 16**

"Where are they?" Joyce asked.

"They should be here shortly, Faith doesn't like to be late," Chase said.

"Do either of you have any idea what this is about?" Giles asked.

"No, but I may have an idea," Joyce said, as the door opened. Three heads looked toward the door, and saw the redhead followed closely by the brunette.

"Um, sorry we're late, I got kind of nervous, and Faith had to talk me down," Willow said.

"Don't worry, so what is it you two wanted to talk about?" Chase asked getting right to the point.

"Well," Faith said. "Here's the thing, last night, Willow and I had a very deep conversation about us and what we were feeling. We came to the conclusion that we would like to see each other, but we want to take things slow. I haven't had much experience with real relationships of the intimate variety, and so Willow has volunteered to teach me. We thought that you three should be the first and only to know for now, because we want to do this right. It's still so new, we don't want it to get ruined by our peers, and what they think. So, if you could, please don't mention any of this to the others," Faith babbled.

"I think, maybe, babbling is contagious," Joyce said, causing both teens to blush. "Willow, Faith, I agree with both of you that you should take things slow, become friends, and then perhaps pursue a relationship. We won't tell anyone that is for you two to disclose."

"Thanks, Mom, you're the best," Willow said.

"Well, I think that sleepovers should be monitored," Chase said.

"Chase, I'm not gonna jump her bones, yet, anyway. We just met last week, besides I like her, and I don't wanna mess this up before we find out how well this will work out," Faith said.

"That's very mature of you, Faith," Chase said. "I suppose I can trust you, but if we lose that trust for any reason, then we'll reconsider."

"Same for you, Willow," Joyce said.

"Okay," They said, simultaneously.

"Willow, Buffy wants you to meet her at the Espresso Pump at three. I'm not sure why, but you don't have to go if you don't want to," Giles said, softly gauging Willow's reaction.

"Faith," Willow said, looking at her. "You wanna go?"

"Not really, but I'm curious to find out what she wants, and I want to yell at her for that crap last night. We have to show up late, though, otherwise she'll think she's forgiven," Faith said with a smirk.

"Yeah, of course," Willow said, with a Cheshire grin.

**Espresso Pump 3:30**

Faith and Willow watched Buffy fidget in her seat, as they had been doing for the past thirty minutes. When they saw Buffy stand to leave they crossed the street, and walked into the café.

"I didn't think you were going to show, why is she here?" Buffy said addressing Willow, and frowning at the presence of Faith.

"I asked her to come," Willow said as they sat down.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"To keep you from doing anything to embarrass her in a public place," Faith supplied.

"Whatever," Buffy said, and an awkward silence fell over the table.

"So, Buff, what did you want to talk about?" Willow asked, breaking the silence.

"I was thinking last night, about what happened, and I ... shit ... this is hard. Willow, I love you. You're my best friend, and you always will be. I guess I was kind of jealous," Buffy said.

"Jealous, of me?" Willow asked, amazed that someone was actually jealous of her.

"Actually, I was jealous of both of you; of what you have. I remember when you and I would tell secrets and have inside jokes that only we understood, and it made me wish that we were close like that again."

"Buffy, it is your fault, that we're not as close as we used to be," Willow said.

"How? I tried Willow, I really tried to be there for you," Buffy said.

"No, Buffy, you pushed me away when I needed you most. You blamed me instead of your friends, and then when I told you that I had feelings for you, you totally freaked."

"Whoa," Faith said. "You turned her down?" Faith asked Buffy in astonishment.

"Well, I don't like Willow that way, and why am I explaining myself to you?"

"Because you feel guilty for turning her down, and being the cause of her heartbreak with Darla," Faith said.

"How did you know about Darla?" Buffy asked, and Willow also threw a questioning look Faith's way. Faith shrugged, and gave Willow a look telling her that she had read it in her book.

"I told her," Willow said, covering for allowing Faith to read her book.

"So are you two...?" Buffy asked her voice trailing off.

"Are we what, B?" Faith asked.

"Are you two y'know?" Buffy said, moving her hands in suggestive motions.

"To do that, one of us would have to have a penis," Faith said, with a smirk, and Buffy and Willow blushed.

"You know what I mean Faith," Buffy said exasperatedly.

"You are just too much fun to mess with," Faith said. "No, we're not fucking, or getting down and dirty behind closed doors, B, although you would love that wouldn't you?"

"I-I," Buffy began.

"No, you'd probably prefer watching, wouldn't you, B? I mean last night wasn't enough for you was it, you want to watch us get naked-,"

"That's enough, Faith," Willow said softly, but sternly; resolve face in place.

"Is it? I mean she humiliated both of us in front of all of your friends just to prove that you've got the hots for me," Faith said, staring into the emerald pools.

"I am so sorry," Buffy said.

"It's okay, Buff, just don't do it again, okay?" Willow said, reluctantly tearing her gaze from Faith to look at Buffy.

"I won't, Will, I am so confused right now, I mean, I want you to be happy, but when I thought that Faith and you were together I was just so angry and jealous that it wasn't me, I wanted to ruin it for the both of you, but since you're not together I wish that you were, because then I wouldn't feel so bad about it."

"B, relax, everything's 5 x 5, okay?"

"Yeah. So what are you guys doing tonight?" Buffy asked.

"Red, here is gonna take me out on the town and we're going to some place called the Silver," Faith said.

"The Bronze, Faith," Willow corrected.

"Yeah, one of those metals," Faith said, nonchalantly. "But, I have to go kiddies, I have practice in about ten minutes," Faith said standing. "Red, I'll see you later, right? Bye, B," Faith said walking out of the café.

"I thought you guys already had practice," Buffy said after Faith left.

"She has other practices," Willow said, not bothering to mention what it was that Faith was going to practice.

**Madame Chantal's Studio 4:30**

"Faith, how nice of you to join me, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," Madame Chantal, said as Faith walked briskly into the room, and directly over to the stretching bar.

"Sorry, I had a lunch date with my girlfriend's sister," Faith said, her voice cold. She despised Madame Chantal, especially her accent.

"It's a shame for you to waste your emotions on anger, Mademoiselle Chase," Madame Chantal, berated.

"Pity," Faith said, and began going through her exercises.

"Faith, you're my best pupil, I have relocated twice on your behalf, because of your potential, why do you insist on being so insufferable?"

"Why do you care? You're only in it for the money, and maybe a quick roll in the hay with Chase," Faith said, going through her pirouette exercise, until she got dizzy from the constant circles.

"Is that what you think of me?" Madame Chantal asked, going through the routine that she and Faith had made up together.

"You know exactly what I think of you," Faith spat, and leapt across the room gracefully.

"That's funny, because just a few weeks ago, your tune was completely different when you had you tongue shoved down my throat and your hands beneath my shirt," Madame Chantal reminded, pirouetting across the floor.

"Things change, besides, you've got Brad now, you ought to be happy," Faith said, her voice thick with emotion.

"You silly girl, if you think for a second that I wanted you to find out that way, you are crazy."

"That's me, the psycho. Hey, listen, I kinda want to practice my guitar a bit, so would you mind terribly if we ended this wonderfully productive practice like ... now?" Faith asked, her eyes blazing fiercely.

"Faith, you haven't practiced in a while, and you have a recital next weekend, don't you think you should practice?"

"Chantal, you know damn well that I know the dance frontward and backward, and I could do it in my sleep; I would really like to work on this song I got going in my head and get it down before I forget it."

"As talented as you are, you should take dancing much more seriously, you could get into Julliard," Chantal said.

"I don't want to go to Julliard, I wanna be a broke musician trying to make it big waiting for someone to notice me," Faith said.

"You know that Chase would never let you go broke, no matter what you do," Chantal retorted.

"What's your deal? I hate you, and I don't want your advice about what to do with my life nor do I want your opinion of my relationship with Chase, got it?" Faith asked, by this time, she had Chantal pinned to the wall a hand on either side of her head.

"I understand, Faith," Chantal said quietly, tears filling her eyes. "I just don't understand why you don't have the passion you once had. You obviously enjoy dancing, but your passion is gone. I want the best for you, I started teaching you when I was thirteen and you were three, now you're fourteen and I'm twenty-four. I dedicated my life to teaching you and training you to be the great dancer that you've become, and if you want to throw that away for your guitar, that is just fine by me, but don't expect me to be there to kiss your ass when you decide that you want to dance again."

"Look, Chantal, I ... fuck ... what do you want me to say? What we had, whatever it was is over. We fucked, and that was that, you've got Brad, and I've got Willow. I love to dance, but I love singing and playing music more. Fuck ... I remember telling you my dreams of wanting to become the prima ballerina at Julliard, but now I don't want that. I just want to find out who I am. Isn't that enough for you people? You all want me to be something that I'm not, and frankly I sick to death of it."

"We're not talking about dancing anymore, are we?" Chantal asked softly, from her position still pinned between the wall and Faith's body. Faith looked up, and backed away from Chantal.

"After next weekend, I won't be back. Tell Chase that I quit or some shit, I don't care, but I can't do this anymore," Faith said, and she ran from the studio, her bag in tow. Why was this so hard? She wasn't supposed to enjoy things like this, she was tougher than this, wasn't she? She wasn't supposed to get all mushy and care about anything, she was a hard core punk rocker, wasn't she? 'Dammit Willow, what did you do to me?'

'Oh, sure Faith, blame it on the redhead,' her conscious said.

'What do you mean?'

'Isn't that what you always do?'

'What?'

'Blame those who care about you, and try to convince yourself that you don't need anyone else.'

'That's what you think?'

'Isn't it true? What about Cordelia? You two aren't nearly as close as you once were.'

'That's not my fault!' Faith exclaimed at the voice.

'Right. You weren't the one to tell her to drop dead and when you needed her for anything you'd let her know, but until then just bud out?'

'Fuck. What do you want from me? This is fucking crazy. I'm talking to myself. Shut up.'

'Admit it, Faith, you're just afraid they'll all leave you like Kennedy. Just like _her_. Just like she left you all those times with her boyfriends, and didn't care what happened to you.'

'Shut up.'

'Admit it.'

"Shut up!" Faith yelled out loud, and James looked at her worriedly.

"Faith, are you alright dear?" James asked.

"I'm fine, could you take me home please?" Faith replied weakly. James knew better than to object or oppose Faith, so he drove silently to the manor, and didn't mention it again. Faith went to her room, and showered and dressed for clubbing; skin tight black leather pants, red halter top, steel-toed boots, not too much make-up. She sat in her desk chair, and started strumming her guitar. She glanced at the clock; 5:45. Damn, a whole nother hour and fifteen minutes before she was supposed to go to Willow's house. She couldn't take it, she called Willow. She couldn't risk being alone in silence with her conscious plaguing her as it had been.

"Hello?" came the soft voice.

"Hey, Red. What's up?" Faith said, twiddling her thumbs. She was in the car on the way to Casa de Giles.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" Willow asked.

"I'm bored, and I miss you already," Faith said, softly. 'You softy,' she berated herself.

"I miss you, too. How was ballet?" Willow asked, as she zipped her skirt.

"I quit today," Faith said.

"Why? I thought you loved dancing," Willow asked.

"I dunno, Red. I guess I just wanted more time to spend with you. I damn. Anyway, so are you almost ready?" Faith asked, as she got out of the car, and walked up the walk.

"I guess, but we still have an hour before the Bronze even opens. Mom, wants me to eat dinner here, so I guess I can meet you there, hang on a sec someone's at the door," Willow said, as the doorbell rang. Willow placed her phone on the bed, and walked down the stairs, she was home alone at the moment. Buffy was at Angel's, Spike was just out, and the 'rents were getting dinner from some Chinese take out place.

"Hello, beautiful," Faith said, after she saw Willow standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Willow asked, taking the younger, but taller girl into her arms.

"I told you I was bored, and I couldn't take being in that house another second. Besides, I wanted to see you," Faith said, kissing Willow's cheek.

"Oh, are you okay?" Willow asked, as she led Faith into the living room.

"5 x 5," Faith said. "You should probably hang your phone up," Faith suggested. While Willow was upstairs Joyce and Giles returned home.

"Hello, Faith, you're early," Giles said.

"Yeah, I got tired of waiting for seven to roll around, so I decided to just come on over here and hang out until it was time to go. If you want me to leave, I will, I just thought it would be easier if we went out to eat first," Faith said nervously.

"Faith, it's alright, honey. You can eat dinner here, unless you've already made plans that is," Joyce said, eyeing Faith's attire.

"No, no plans, just dancing, and she'll be home early," Faith said.

"That's fine, Faith. Sit down, relax, I'll call you when dinner is served," Joyce said and disappeared into the kitchen. Faith sighed in relief, and berated herself for being so nervous and self-conscious about her clothes. She always dressed like this, and she sure as hell wasn't going to change now. 'Willow what did you do to me?' Faith asked herself for the second time that day.


	10. Promises, Promises

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Promises, Promises

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

Author's note: I am not good at filler. I have like specific events I want to happen, but the in between stuff is tricky. So I am going to fast-forward about a year. They are Juniors in High School now, and things aren't going well. I hope you enjoy. I will try to update soon, but it might be hard considering the new job and finals around the corner. Thanks for your support. If you have ideas about filler drop me a line and let me know.

Now on with the show.

Willow ran from the house, and got into her mom's car, that she had 'borrowed' and drove to Faith's house. She frantically rang the doorbell, and heaved a sigh of relief when she came face to face with Faith, rather than a servant.

"What's the what, Red?" Faith asked staring at the frantic redhead.

"We can't talk here, let's go to your room," Willow said grabbing Faith's hand practically dragging her up the stairs. Once inside the room, Willow slammed the door behind them, and began pacing and wringing her hands.

"Calm down, Red" Faith said grabbing Willow's shoulders. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well, do you remember how I promised you that I'd wait a month before moving on?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I kissed her," Willow said.

"Kissed who?"

"Tara."

"Oh," Faith said not sure how she should react. Not sure if she should be angry or happy for Willow. Before she could even begin to react Willow began talking.

"I didn't mean to. I mean it's only been a week, and you'd think that my libido would have slowed down a little bit since the last time you and I had sex was... well... a week and half ago, but she was just sitting there looking to cute studying and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her, a-and then she kissed me back and it was soooo good, not like you good, because everything you do feels good, but it was like fireworks and butterflies good, a-and I shouldn't be telling you this, but I am an-"

"Red, stop," Faith said, putting her hand to Willow's mouth to cease the babbling, and winced internally as her mind wandered to a time when she would have silenced her with a kiss. "Look, it's okay. You don't have to wait a month. I knew that you wouldn't, that's why I broke up with you, so that you wouldn't feel bad for cheating on me when you finally kissed her. Red, I love you, and nothing can or will change that. I'm glad you've found someone who means as much to you as you mean to me."

"Why are you so sweet?"

"I dunno, I think I've been hanging around you too much."

"Whatever," Willow said seeing through the lie. "I just feel bad, because I promised you a month, and my stupid hormones made me jump the gun."

"So what happened after you kissed her?"

"I ran out of the house, after I realized what I had done. Of course, I was repeating 'Oh, god, oh god,' over and over again."

"Red, that's just great. Now she's gonna think that it was her, and not you freaking because you broke a silly promise. You have to call her."

"Could you? I mean I'm scared of what she'll say. She'll probably never want to see me again."

"I doubt that. You had her at hello."

"You think so?"

"Red, hello, I wrote the book on loving you, I think I would recognize someone else who has fallen for you."

"Faith, why are you so good to me?"

"Because you're Willow, and that's good enough for me. Besides I might need your shoulder and ear one day, and I want it to be there. I'll call her, and if she calls you then you're in the clear, and if I call you, then you're screwed."

"Gee thanks for putting it so bluntly."

"Anytime, what else is a Chase for?"

"You're right. Oh, shit. I gotta get home before Mom gets back."

"Why?"

"She kinda doesn't know that I borrowed her car, and well, I kinda don't have a license either, and yeah."

"Well, get your butt outta here then," Faith said pushing her toward the door.

"Thanks Faith, for everything," Willow said pulling Faith to her for a hug. Just as they hugged the door opened and Xander stuck his head in the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" Xander asked. The two girls slowly pulled apart, and Willow smiled at Xander and exchanged greetings with him as she hurried past him out of the door. "What was that all about? I thought you two were no more."

"We aren't, she kissed Tara and ran out on her, and needed to tell me that she broke her promise and ask if I would call Tara for her."

"Well aren't you just the best ex?"

"Yeah, the best," Faith said softly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"5 x 5," Faith said grabbing her cell phone. "If you wanna go wait downstairs I'll be there in a second I just need to make a phone call."

"Yeah, sure. Maria told me to tell you that dinner was served."

"Great, I'll be there," Faith said as her phone rang. "Talk to me," she answered.

"F-faith. This is T-tara,"

"Hey Blondie, hows it goin?"

"I was wondering if Willow was there," Tara said, without stuttering.

"Actually she just left. She told me what happened, and I guess you're wondering why she ran out on you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she promised me a week ago that she would wait a month before she asked you out."

"Wait a month after what?"

"After we broke up. She didn't tell you?"

"N-no, she d-didn't mention it," Tara said, slightly confused. Faith's brow furrowed, and she tried to figure out why Willow didn't want to tell anyone that they had broken up. The only person who knew that they had broken up was Xander because he had been there for the aftermath.

"Well, she freaked out because she felt like she had betrayed me, so she came over to apologize. To make the long story short; she likes you, and wants to be with you, but is too shy to ask you out. I know that you like her too, and believe me you have my blessing to pursue her if you wish. I just want her to be happy. If you hurt her I will skin you alive and feed you to alligators."

"O-okay. Do you know where she went?"

"Home," Faith said.

"Thanks, Faith."

"Anytime, Blondie, anytime. I'll see you at the Halloween party tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Bye, Faith."

"Bye, Tara," Faith said and closed her cell phone, and tossed it on her bed, just as it started ringing again. She sighed deeply, and saw that the caller was Chase.

"Hey Dad," Faith said.

"Hey, Pumpkin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. When are you coming home?"

"Actually, I was calling to ask you when you were coming downstairs to join us for dinner."

"You're here already? Why didn't Xander tell me?" Faith asked bounding down the stairs.

"I asked him not to."

"Well, that isn't nice," Faith said as she walked into the dining room. She walked around the table trying to conceal her excitement. "I missed you," she said hugging him.

"I missed you, too."

"Excuse me while I vomit," Cordelia said, and Faith discreetly flipped her off. They all ate dinner in relative silence, except for the questions to Chase about parent-teacher conferences and his trip to DC.

**Casa de Giles**

Willow closed the front door seconds before her mom turned onto their street, and closed her bedroom door milliseconds before her mom walked into the house. Joyce and Giles had been at parent-teacher conferences. They had split up the kids' schedules, and the classes that they had together they went to together. Joyce walked upstairs to Willow's room, where she could hear the music blaring, and knocked as loud as she could. The volume was lowered considerably, but the door didn't open, so she knocked again.

"Come in," Willow said, and Joyce opened the door.

"Hey, how did studying go?"

"Okay," Willow said, not really paying attention to Joyce. "How were conferences?"

"Great. Why didn't you tell me that you and Faith were lab partners again?" At the beginning of the year Mrs. Swanson had decided that Willow and Faith should work on their projects alone because during class all they did was stare at each other.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was important," Willow said with a smile.

"Hey, is everything okay between you two?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe because last week you two were inseparable, and this week I haven't seen her at all."

"Oh, that. Well, um, you see, we broke up," Willow mumbled.

"You broke up? When?"

"Um, about a week ago," Willow said burying her head back into her book.

"Why? Who broke up with whom?" Joyce asked. Willow, realizing that she wasn't going to get to read her book closed it, and looked at her mom.

"Would it be okay if I didn't talk about it?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe you would want to, but that's fine," Joyce said standing.

"No, it's not like that, it's just I've had a really long day, and I... never mind sit down, I'll talk," Willow said, and waited for Joyce to get comfortable to continue. "Well, do you remember last Thursday when Buffy and I went over to Chase Manor after school?"

"Vaguely, why?"

"Well, Faith and I were sitting on her bed talking, not doing anything, just talking, and we decided that we were better off being just friends."

"Why do I get the feeling that there is so much more to this story?"

"You're good. Anyway, okay, so we weren't just talking. We were making out, with some potential gropage, but nothing too heavy, because it was a weekday, and we had school the next morning, and she hates being tired at school unless she has a really good reason, and apparently having sex with me isn't a good reason, okay forget I just said that, anyway. So we were making out, and she stops all of a sudden, and looks me in the eyes, and I thought that we were going to break the rule of no more than making out during the week, but then she asks me if I like Tara. And I was like of course I like Tara she's nice and smart and funny, but then she was like no do you 'like' like Tara, and I didn't say anything, so she sat up on the bed, and turned her back to me. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she got off the bed and went to the window. I apologized, but she said I didn't need to be sorry for liking someone else. I told her not to worry, because I was with her, and not Tara and I would stay that way as long as it worked, and she said that it wasn't working, and told me that Tara was better for me and to ask her out. And I asked about her, and she said to forget her, and I was like, Faith I love you, and you were my first, um kiss, and well I don't know if I could let another, um, kiss me like that. She was like I could if I tried, and she convinced me that Tara and I belonged together, and well, she was right."

"So you and Tara are together, now?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how do you know that you belong together?"

"Well, okay, I promised Faith that I would wait a month before asking Tara out, just out of respect for her. But today I kissed Tara, and it was wow, but then I freaked and went to Faith's and she told me that I should call her and tell what was going on, but I was too afraid so I asked her if she would do it, and she said yes, because she would want me to do the same if she were me."

"Willow, I am surprised at you."

"What? She said it was okay."

"What about Faith? How do you think she feels about being the go-between for you and Tara?"

"Um, I didn't really think about it. I'm just so used to going to her whenever I have a problem, and need my best friend."

"You couldn't have talked to Buffy or Xander about it?"

"Uh, newsflash Mom, Buffy and I aren't that close anymore, because now she has Cordelia, and Xander is a guy."

"Well, what about that Fred girl in your computer class?"

"She and I aren't really friends she just worked with me on a computer project for college, and that is the extent of that. Anya, isn't the best with handling advice, Harmony isn't a friend of mine. Lilah is definitely not advice material, so that only leaves Faith. You forget that we were best friends before we were lov- um girlfriends."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Change what you were going to say when it relates to sex."

"Because I am only 15 years old, and I've had sex with someone, lots of times, and um I know that you don't like to hear about these things from us, so I spare you from hearing about them."

"If only you had been so kind when you were doing it."

"You could hear us?" Willow asked her face turning bright red.

"I'm just teasing, honey, lighten up. I'm not clueless y'know. I know that you and Faith were a lot closer than I would have liked, but I can't do anything to change that, and neither can you, I just thought that you would be more comfortable talking to me about it."

"Oh, well, okay."

"Well, I guess that's all isn't it?"

"Pretty much. Now I'm just waiting for a phone call," Willow said as the phone began ringing.

"You want me to answer it?"

"Please."

"Hello," Joyce said into the receiver.

"H-hello, Mrs. Giles?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Um, I was w-wondering if W-willow was t-there."

"She's right here, hang on," Joyce said handing the phone to Willow.

"Who is it?" Willow asked, her hand covering the mouthpiece.

"Answer it and see," Joyce said leaving the room.

**Chase Manor**

"Faith, why didn't you tell me that Mrs. Swanson allowed you and Willow to be lab partners again?"

"Um, well, I didn't think it was important," Faith said.

"How long ago did she do that?" Xander asked, and Faith shot daggers his direction with her eyes.

"Just last week," Faith said.

"Oh, do you know why? I mean because I was under the impression that you both thought it would be best if you weren't lab partners," Chase said.

"Well, actually we have the choice of being lab partners or not, because we got another student who is in AP, and she was a part of our group, but then Spike decided to go AP as well, because he felt that physics was too easy, and Mrs. Swanson said that Will and I could be partners and the other two could partner up. So Will and I decided to try being lab partners again, but we told Mrs. Swanson that if it didn't work out we wanted to partner up with someone else. I'm thinking of changing partners on Monday. Spike and I work well together, and we spend most of our time together with the band anyway, so I figure he may as well be my lab partner."

"Okay, now that we've heard the BS, give us the real reason that you and Willow don't want to be lab partners," Cordelia said.

"I didn't say that we didn't want to be lab partners, I just said that it would be nice to have a different lab partner for a change," Faith said, forcing her voice to stay even.

"I thought that you wanted to be lab partners with Willow." Dawn said. "I mean because that way it's easier for you two to make out and have sex."

"Dawn!" Chase said.

"Hey, I'm in high school, I know what sex is Dad, and I know that Willow and Faith do it every Friday and Saturday night, except last Friday, because Willow went to visit her grandmother in San Francisco."

"How do you know all of this?" Cordelia asked.

"I read Faith's journal, duh," Dawn said.

"Well, obviously you didn't do that great of job, because then you would've known that the reason I don't want to be Willow's lab partner is because we broke up, and she likes Tara now," Faith said, and then ran from the room.

"Did you know that?" Dawn asked, her question directed to everyone at the table. Chase and Cordelia shook their heads, but Xander just continued eating.

"You knew?" Cordelia asked, looking directly at Xander.

"Well, I uh happened to be here the night that they broke up, and being Faith's only other friend who isn't related to her in some way she told me, because her best friend was the one who she had just broken up with."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Chase asked. "I mean we would have at least known not to push her on the subject of her lab partner."

"Well, considering that Faith asked me not to, and I value our friendship, I also value my life, and she threatened to kill me if I told anyone what we talked about that night or anything that happened."

"Well, okay, now she's homicidal," Cordelia said. "That's just great. I'm going to bed."

"May I be excused?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," Chase said. "Would you like to go, too," Chase asked Xander.

"Actually, no, I was planning to go visit with Faith after dinner, but since she's pissed off I decided it is better to stay here, considering my bedroom isn't finished, and I've been crashing on her floor."

"Xander, you don't have to lie to me. I know that you sleep in the bed with her. Relax, I won't hurt you. I know how you feel about her, and how she feels about you. We talked. I knew that she had broken up with Willow and that you were the only other person who knew. She likes you, and you know that, but she needs to heal first, she hasn't been dealt the prettiest or best hand, and it takes her a while to get over things. Remember that you're dealing with Faith, and even though she says she's okay, she isn't. You should go talk to her, she'll talk to you and listen because whether she realizes it or not she loves with you, and has for quite sometime. Take care of her Xander. She needs you more than either of you realize."

"I'll try, sir. May I be excused now?"

"Of course, but remember one thing. The first night I find you two naked in bed, the fun is over, and you will sleep elsewhere. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Xander said, and then scurried out of the dining room.

**Casa de Giles**

"Hello," Willow said into the phone.

"W-willow?" Tara asked.

"Tara, hey, um, how are you?"

"I'm fine. H-how are you?"

"I'm good, well, in fact. So um, did you talk to Faith?"

"Yeah, she told me everything. W-why d-didn't you tell me b-before? I-I was w-worried that I h-had come b-between you and Faith."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put either of you through that. I was just sort of confused, because for nearly a year I've been with Faith, and never thought twice about anyone else, and then I met you, and all I can think about is you. Tara will you go out with me?"

"Y-yes, Willow. I've wanted to for so long, but you were with Faith. She gave us her blessing, and threatened to skin me alive if I hurt you. I take it she did a pretty good job of taking care of you, huh?"

"Yeah, the best," Willow said softly looking at a photograph of herself and Faith. They had taken them at a photo booth in the mall, and the first one they were kissing, and the second one, Faith had kissed down her neck, in the third Faith's face was between her breasts, and in the last they were grinning into the camera. That had been a fun day. On Faith's 15 birthday, they had gone to the mall to hang out and shop before going to the movies at two and then back to Chase Manor, and were making out when everyone yelled surprise. Willow smiled at the memory, and was shaken out of her daze by Tara.

"Willow, are you okay?" Tara asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry, I just zoned out for a bit. So you're coming to the Halloween party tomorrow right?"

"Yes, Faith assured me that she still wants me to come."

"Well, you can dress up as Glenda the good witch, and I'll be Gabrielle still. Faith and I were going to go as Xena and Gabrielle, but I don't think she wants to anymore. I still wanna be Gabrielle, because I get a stick."

"Yeah, that will be cool, you'll look cute. I was thinking of going as Reese Witherspoon in Legally Blonde."

"Yeah, but you absolutely have to wear pink."

"Don't worry I will," Tara said, her stutter completely gone now that she was comfortable. There was knock on Willow's bedroom door, and the door opened before she said anything.

"Hey, Wills, Mom said its dinnertime," Buffy said.

"Thanks, Buff," Willow said, and waited for Buffy to leave so that she could finish her conversation. "Um, Buff, you can go now," Willow said after Buffy made no effort to exit the room.

"You're just talking to Faith, it's not like I haven't heard everything you're going to say anyway," Buffy said.

"Actually, I'm not talking to Faith, Buff, so please leave," Willow said firmly with resolve face in full effect.

"Then who are you talking to?" Buffy asked ignoring resolve face.

"None of your business."

"Fine," Buffy said walking toward the door. "I'll just tell Faith that you're cheating on her."

"Okay, go tell her, I don't care," Willow said with a wave of her hand.

"Fine," Buffy said and stormed out of the room.

"Well, she is certainly becoming a pain in the ass," Willow muttered to herself.

"Who?" Tara asked.

"Huh? Oh, Buffy. Every since she and Angel broke up, she has just been a pain. Faith thinks she's just sexually frustrated, and I am beginning to think so as well. Anyway, Tara I have to go. It's dinnertime, and that is a big deal around here."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Willow."

"Bye Tara," Willow said, and then tossed the phone on the bed after clicking it off. She bounded down the stairs, and sat down just as her mom began serving the food.

"'Bout bloody time," Spike said. "I'm starved, and I still have to get to Chase Manor before Faith decides she doesn't feel like practicing. Whatever you did to her you need to make up quickly, because I can't take much more of her soddin' mopin'."

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"All she wants to sing is those bleedin sad songs about lost love and the lot. I can't take much more of it. I want to hear her sing something else for a change."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll talk to her, and see what's wrong," Willow said.

"You mean you don't know what's wrong with her? Geez, Red what kind of girlfriend are you? I think she just needs to get laid, you are giving her what she needs aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm not," Willow said.

"You're not her girlfriend, or giving her what she needs?" Buffy asked.

"Both, or neither," Willow said.

"What happened? I was under the impression that you two were doing fine. Just today you were joking and kidding like usual," Giles said.

"Well, we broke up, and I'd really rather not get into the reasons why at this particular moment. How were conferences?"

"Well, William is a candidate for valedictorian," Giles said. "Buffy needs to work harder in all of her classes, and you're doing well. There was one complaint from Mrs. Swanson, she asks that you and Faith not talk so much."

"Okay, we'll work on it," Willow said.

"Okay, and that concludes the parent-teacher conferences recap. So, Will, why did you and Faith break up?" Buffy said.

"May I be excused?" Willow asked.

"Would you rather eat in your room?" Joyce asked.

"No, I'm suddenly not hungry," Willow said standing. She walked upstairs and shut the door softly, but turned her music up until it was blasting, and cried herself to sleep.

"Well, that was rude, don't you think?" Spike asked looking at Buffy. "You are truly acting like the bitch everyone says you are. I think I'll grab a bite on the way to the manor," Spike finished as he stood.

"Be home early," Giles called after him.

"Yeah," Spike called, and then slammed the door behind him.

"Buffy, what has gotten into you lately?"

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked innocently.

"Your behavior, at school, and just now with Willow. You're acting like a spoiled brat," Joyce said.

"I don't know, Mom. I just can't keep these things from coming out of my mouth. I mean every since Angel dumped me after we had sex, I have just been bitchy. I'm not sure why. I'm gonna go apologize to Willow," Buffy said standing.

"That's not such a good idea," Joyce said. "She hasn't had the best day."

"Did they break up today?" Buffy asked, a far off look in her eyes.

"No, last week, but she just needs some alone time. You should talk to her tomorrow, you guys have all day before the Halloween party at the manor. You may be excused if you like."

"Thanks, Mom," Buffy said, and went to her room, and cried herself to sleep as well.

**Chase Manor**

Xander knocked on the door softly, and waited for any indication that his presence was acknowledged. He heard the lock turn, but the door never opened, so he opened it for himself, and saw Faith standing at the window. He joined her, and stared out into the darkness.

"When does it stop hurting?" Faith asked softly.

"I don't know, Faith. I honestly don't know. I've never had a girlfriend that I really cared about," Xander answered honestly.

"Well, I've never had anyone that I really cared about other than Chase, Queen C, and Daybreak. I'm not used to this caring about anyone else thing."

"What about your mom?"

"What about her?" Faith asked coldly.

"You stood up for her when you could. I mean, you were nearly killed when you stood up for her. I've seen the scars, Faith, you can't lie to me and tell me that you didn't care for her. I know that you hate to admit it, but you cared, just like I cared and still care what my parents think of me and how they are. Faith, you can't let this one incident ruin it for the rest of us. We were just getting to the point where you were able to tell us how you feel, and now you're shutting down on us. Well, Faith, I won't let you do that. I love you way too much to let you," Xander said taking Faith's hands in his.

"Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up, and kiss me," Faith said softly.

"Okay," Xander said, and obliged her. The kiss was soft, tentative, and closed mouthed. It lasted about three seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"What does this mean?" Faith asked softly, her body flush against Xander's.

"Whatever you want it to," he answered just as softly gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, X, but it's too soon. I don't want you to be 'rebound guy.' I want it to last. I'm not sure what I want. I need time," Faith said hoping he'd understand, even though it was a lie. She had no intention of ever being with anyone other than Willow, but he didn't have to know that.

"I'll wait as long as it takes," Xander said, and would have kissed her again, if someone hadn't knocked on the door. They sprang apart as if they had been electrocuted, their moment broken by the sudden noise. Faith walked to the door, and yanked it open. Spike was standing there with Fred and Gunn behind him.

"Hey, Pet, you up for a practice?" Spike asked staring at her.

"Yeah, let me grab my picks, and I'll meet you in the sound room," Faith said. She left the door open, and crossed the room to her dresser, and dug around for the new picks she'd just bought. Xander watched her, and then grabbed her up for a hug and small kiss before she left the room. "You wanna watch?" Faith tossed over her shoulder on her way out the door.

"Of course," Xander said following her.


	11. Parties and Things

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Parties and Things

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

Faith, had only allowed Xander to stay for the first half hour of practice, and then he proved to be a distraction so they all kicked him out.

"All right let's take it from the top," Faith said, and began the intro to the song she had written. It had a heavy metal beat to it, but the words were calm with a hint of irony and sarcasm, not. It was a very hard-core song about a bad break up, and the feelings that she was feeling. Spike had talked with her about the songs she was choosing. So she switched the line up a bit. They were going to play only six love gone wrong songs, and the rest were not going to be about love. Faith stepped to the mic and belted out the first line of the song, and everyone joined in. Fred stepped up the beat on the drums, Gunn came in strong on lead bass, followed by Oz who had arrived late, and Spike kept the rhythm and prepared for his solo. Fred, Gunn, and Oz had agreed that Faith was the better guitarist between Faith and Spike so she got more solos, not that Spike minded, he preferred to just sing, but he rarely sang. The other band mates weren't sure how Spike fit into the band, but just accepted it, because they were all afraid of Faith, and it was her band after all. Spike backed her up on vocals, as did everyone else. They got through their entire first set without complications when Spike glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Bugger, I've got to get home. I promised Dad I'd be home early. He probably wants to talk about the condoms he found in my room this morning, and discuss the fact that Dru stayed the night," Spike said as he began packing his guitar.

"Anyone else need to leave early?" Faith asked.

"Nope, I'm good, but I'm hungry," Gunn said.

"Okay, we'll break, and then return to practice," Faith said un-strapping her guitar.

"I'll be over tomorrow morning, and you and I can go over the rifts, okay luv?" Spike asked as he walked next to Faith.

"Sure thing, but you better make it after eleven, I have to do something."

"Alright, see you then," Spike said.

"Remind me why he's in the band again," Gunn said, after the returned to the sound room.

"Who?" Faith asked.

"Who? Spike, that's who. He can't play all that well, and he can't keep rhythm. He's only half decent on vocals," Gunn said, furiously.

"He's in the band, because I can't do all of the solos, and all of the singing by myself okay. I know he isn't that great, but he's all we have, so just deal with it," Faith said on the verge of completely losing her temper.

"Why can't we just have Willow back?" Fred asked.

"Because she doesn't want to play with us anymore, okay? I think we should call it a night, and practice tomorrow. We can go over the selections and shit while Queen C and Daybreak set up the party. Don't forget to bring your costumes to change into," Faith said as she stormed out of the sound room. She was going to go crazy soon, and it would be all her fault. She went to her room and lay on the bed and listened to the last couple of practices, but wasn't really into it, so she got up and went downstairs. She looked at the clock and it read 10:30, so she went back upstairs and pulled her jacket out of her closet. Xander was in the den watching a movie. She wrote him a note saying she needed a break and for him to cover for her. Then she walked out to the balcony, and shimmied down the trellis. She went to the garage out back, and wheeled her motorbike out of the door, so as to avoid opening the garage and risking getting caught. She wheeled her bike out of the gate and waited until she was two blocks away before she started it. When she was two blocks away from her destination she cut the engine and walked her bike to the house at 1630 Rovello Drive. She hid her bike in the bushes as she had done so many times before, and then climbed the tree, leapt to the roof, and tapped on Willow's bedroom window. Just as she was about to give up the window opened, and Willow poked her head out.

"Faith what are you doing here?" Willow asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"Did I wake you?" Faith asked, averting her gaze from Willow's.

"No, yes, it's okay come in," Willow said stepping back from the window to let Faith inside.

"What's going on?" Willow asked again.

"I just needed to get away from everyone in my house, they've been walking on eggshells since they found out about us, and Xander is starting to drive me crazy. The band is giving me hell for letting Spike in the band, and everything thing else is just fucking stupid."

"I'm sorry, Faith," Willow said.

"For what? You didn't do anything. Please, don't start that eggshells shit. I'm fine, I'm actually a lot happier now, than I was earlier."

"Why is that?" Willow asked sitting on the bed.

"Because I'm here with you," Faith said, kneeling before Willow, searching her face praying that she'd understand.

"Faith, I," Willow began.

"I know, but that doesn't change what you mean to me. I love someone else too, and I'm pretty sure you know who, but he can't make me feel like you do. When I'm with you, I know that no matter what happens it'll be okay, because you just exude optimism from your pores. I just need to not talk for a while, is that okay?" Faith pleaded, as she wrapped her arms around Willow, and began to sob. Willow rubbed her back, and cooed in her ear, and held her until her sobs subsided. Even after the tears stopped, Faith still kept a firm grip on Willow's waist, and Willow still rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

"Do you feel better now?" Willow asked.

"Tons. I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Don't say anything just yet, because you don't know what it is."

"Faith, I'd do anything for you, besides I think I have a pretty good idea."

"What do you think it is?"

"You want me to come back to the band, because my step-brother sucks."

"How did you know?" Faith asked, her head still resting on Willow's shoulder, and she was still kneeling between Willow's legs.

"Spike, actually. He came home earlier than he was supposed to, and came up here, and woke me up. Apparently he thought it was urgent, and he told me that I should go back to the band, that you guys missed me, and he wasn't a good replacement."

"So are you coming back?" Faith asked leaning back to look into Willow's face.

"Well, I suppose I could. He gave me all of the practice tapes, and I know most of the songs, I just need to practice the transition on _Rest in Pieces_, and his solo on _Unwell_."

"Thank you, so much," Faith said, flashing a genuine smile, the first in a week.

"No problem. I owe you that much... Faith do I really make you feel like that?"

"Like what?"

"The words in _Rest in Pieces_."

"No, I just thought it would be cool to sing."

"You're a horrible liar," Willow whispered.

"I know ... I should go," Faith said, breaking their embrace and standing.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" Willow asked.

"As tempting as that sounds, Red, it will be a long while before I can sleep in the same bed as you and keep my hands to myself."

"Well, in that case, you can sleep on the floor," Willow said, reluctant to let her leave.

"I don't do floors," Faith said with a smirk.

"Oh, really? I seem to recall a certain someone not wanting to wait to reach the bed to have sex, and ended up taking me on the floor, and immediately fell asleep afterward."

"Well, a girl's got urges, y'know? Anyway, Red, I should be going. Xander's probably worried about me."

"So you and Xander?"

"No, not yet, anyway. I need some time. I'm glad he's been there for me, but I'm not ready yet. I think that when I finally let you go, it will be easier to let him in."

"Faith, stay, for me," Willow pleaded, putting her hand on Faith's arm, though not entirely sure why she wanted her ex to stay.

"I can't," Faith said tracing Willow's lips with her fingertip. "I can't," she repeated dropping her hand, and turning on her heel. She went back to the window, and threw a leg over the sill, and Willow was right behind her. Willow, stared at her, and then smiled, and Faith smiled back, and then disappeared into the night. When Faith got back to the manor it was completely dark. She put her bike away, and climbed the tree and onto the roof, and into her bedroom. She tossed her clothes on the floor as she stripped her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water as hot as she could stand it, and cried for the fifth time that day. She exited the bathroom, forgetting about Xander being in her bed, and just collapsed naked on top of the covers.

**Chase Manor**

Faith awoke three hours after she fell asleep, and decided to just get up. She pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and sports tank, and walked downstairs to the den. She glanced at the clock, and sighed: 4:30. She hadn't slept past 5 am even before she and Willow had broken up, but at least back then she wasn't so lonely. Morning time was their time to make love or talk about their lives pre finding each other. Faith started the coffee pot, and then hopped onto the cabinet, but decided that she would rather work out for a bit. She went downstairs to the training room, and stretched, and jumped rope to build up her heart rate, and then began punching the hanging bag. She was in the middle of a difficult combination of kicks and punches when she felt the presence of another person. She finished her combo, and looked around the room, and spotted Chase watching her.

"What's up?" Faith asked, picking up a towel and mopping the sweat from her face.

"Nothing, I was just checking up on you. You seemed pretty upset last night. Did you talk to Xander about it?" Chase asked as he moved closer to Faith.

"Not really, I didn't really have time to, we had practice last night, and after that I crashed," Faith said.

"You are a horrible liar, Faith," Chase said.

"Alright, I hopped on my bike and went to the only person who can cheer me up," Faith said.

"I know, Joyce called me at about 11 last night, and we talked about what to do with the two of you. We were planning to just nail you guys' window's shut, but now that you're not together anymore we decided against it. We talked and realized that you two have something that we can't understand, and we felt that if we tried to keep you two apart it would only hurt all of us in the end, so we decided to let you continue to sneak in and out of each other's windows, on one condition."

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"You let us know where you're going, like leave a note or something and a time on when you left."

"Yeah, Chase, when I'm crying my eyes out, I'll just stop, write a note, climb out my window and proceed with my break down," Faith said sarcastically.

"Faith, I know it doesn't seem logical, but maybe you could call, after you get there or something? I don't know, but we'll figure it out, okay?"

"Yeah," Faith said, dropping into her fighting stance. "You wanna spar, old man?"

"Oh, so I'm old now?" Chase asked.

"Yup," Faith said, with a smirk. Chase lunged at her, and she dodged his attack by stepping to the side, and using his own momentum to flip him onto his back.

"So, what's the deal with you and Xander?" Chase asked panting, he had gotten a thorough beating from Faith, and wasn't surprised by it at all considering how hard she had been training to keep up with Buffy.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked cautiously.

"I mean, I came into your room about 2:30 this morning, and you were lying on top of the covers naked."

"Oh, that. Nothing at all. I got back, and took a shower, and just collapsed on top of the covers naked like always, except here lately I've been wearing clothes because Xander is sleeping in my room, but I just forgot or didn't care this morning."

"I believe you, but you do realize that he is going to have to sleep in his own room now, don't you?"

"Yeah," Faith said resignedly, she didn't really care too much, because frankly Xander was getting on her nerves. He wasn't nearly as soft as Willow, and his biggest flaw lay in his anatomy and the fact that every time he held her a particular part of his anatomy let her know that he wasn't Willow, and he could never replace her, no one could.

**Casa de Giles same time**

Willow awoke and stretched. She showered and went downstairs. Giles was up already, the teakettle on the fire.

"Good morning, Willow," Giles said, as she padded into the kitchen in her fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Good morning, Dad," Willow said, kissing his forehead, before proceeding to the refrigerator.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Willow said, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"That's good. I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Willow said sitting across from him, and taking the sports section of the newspaper. She may have not been able to play basketball this year, but she had to at least keep up with it.

"This requires your absolute attention," Giles said.

"Okay," Willow said, setting the paper aside.

"Last night, Chase, and Joyce and I had a talk about something that we felt was important. For the past year we have turned a blind eye to this, and when we finally came to an absolute conclusion and agreement on what to do it seems the issue was irrelevant."

"Dad, is there a point nearby?" Willow asked with a grin.

"Yes, and that point is, we know that you and Faith sneak out to see each other, and at first we didn't really mind, because you weren't together, and then you got together, and we were like that's okay, because you're not having sex, and then we realized that you were engaging in sexual activity, so we decided to put an end to it today, but seeing as you two are no longer together the issue is irrelevant."

"Is that all?" Willow asked.

"No, the conclusion we drew was that we don't understand the extent of your relationship now, but we don't want to do anything to jeopardize what you two have and risk either or both of you being lost within yourselves. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"It's okay for Faith and I to sneak out and see each other, as long as we inform you in advance?"

"Precisely."

"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of sneaking out?"

"Well, don't think of it as sneaking out, think of it as leaving in the middle of the night to visit your best friend."

"Sure, Dad. So, um think you could give me a ride to the manor, I want to talk to Faith before the rest of the band shows up?" Willow said.

"Certainly, are you sure she's up this early?"

"Are you kidding, she never sleeps later than five in the morning, but I should call her first," Willow added after a stern look from Giles.

"That sounds better," Giles said, and smiled and shook his head he didn't understand why they tried to fight it. They belonged together it was obvious, while he didn't know the details involving their break up, he assumed that it hadn't been bad, considering they were still talking. A few moments later Willow bounded down the stairs.

"Let's go," she said with a grin plastered on her face. 'No, it simply doesn't make any sense.'

**Chase Manor – Sound room**

"So what was so important that you had to interrupt my shower?" Faith asked Willow as they sat cross-legged on the floor.

"I wanted to talk about last night," Willow said, softly.

"What about last night?" Faith asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well, Mom and I were talking, and I told her about us breaking up and the reasons why we broke up. She got me thinking about how unfairly I'm treating you. Faith, I know you love me, and I know that this is hard on you, but I want to let you know that you don't have to be there for me or listen to me talk about Tara," Willow said, avoiding Faith's unnerving stare.

"Willow, look at me," Faith said gently, reaching out to lift her chin with her hand, but stopped short, when she remembered that it wasn't her place to do that anymore. "I won't lie to you, this does hurt, and sometimes I wish that you wouldn't share everything with me, but you know what? If you didn't share these things with me, and if you didn't talk to me I don't think I could take it. I couldn't take not being a part of your life. I couldn't take not seeing you, or trying to make you laugh just to see you smile. Willow, don't you know by now, that there is nothing that you can say or do to make me not love you or want to be around you. It may hurt, but I would rather hurt with you around, than with you not."

"Faith, I just don't understand why you love me so much, or how you even can," Willow tried to explain.

"That's just who I am, Red, get used to it. I love my mother, even after everything she put me through. I love Chase and C even though they betrayed me to the doctors and had me locked up for a while. I love you still, even though you're with Tara. You know, I should probably tell Xander that he should give up on me," Faith said softly.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Because there is no way that I can ever love him a tiny fraction of the way I love you. I've given you the best part of me, and I can't take it back. I don't want it back. Ever. I gave you my heart, Willow. I gave you the only part of me that was worth anything, and I can't take it back, I can't even begin to think of how to get it back from you. You render me helpless, you ... fuck, Red, I can't do this anymore. I can't be your friend, because every time I get close to you I just want to hold you, and it drives me crazy that I can't do that, because you're not mine anymore. I can't kiss you when I want, I can't hold you close to me when I want, and I can't make love to you when I want. You make me insane, I want to drown in you, but I can't, and that is what hurts the most. Knowing that once upon a time I could do those things, but somewhere along the way I fucked it all up, just like I fuck everything else up. I was so stupid thinking that maybe, just maybe I could ... fuck, ... fuck," Faith said, and ran from the room her body wracked with sobs. Willow just sat there in stunned silence, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, that wasn't what I was hoping to hear, but at least now I know not to try to pursue her," a male voice said from behind Willow.

"Xander, what are you doing here? How long have you been here?" Willow asked, drying her eyes, her voice thick with emotion.

"Long enough. Why can't you just love her? Why can't you just hold her the way she wants you to? Why can't you just be her everything like you used to be? Dammit, Willow, you two used to be what I envied, but now you've moved on to someone else like the year you spent with Faith was just a fling. What is wrong with you? Why are you being so selfish?"

"I don't know, I just don't know. I mean I was with Tara, and I was sitting there with her, and I kissed her and it was nothing like I had ever experienced. I mean there were fireworks, and it was amazing, but it was nothing compared to kissing Faith. Nothing can ever compare to kissing Faith, but I can't change what has happened, and the fact that I am with Tara now. I can't do anything about it, it's done, and I can't change it, and I fucked up."

"Why are you two so stubborn that you can't see that you belong together?" Xander asked, as he walked out of the sound room.

Just as he reached Faith's bedroom, the rest of the band showed up, and it was time to practice. Faith threw on her mask, and returned to the sound room. They practiced from ten in the morning until an hour before the party. Then they all dispersed to various parts of the house to get ready for the costume party. The band members could feel the tension between Faith and Willow, but they all knew not to interfere with whatever was going on. Faith had been growing her hair out, and it reached past her butt, so she braided it down her back. Originally she was going to stick to her promise to go as Xena, but after her little disagreement with Willow, she decided that it would be better to go as Lara Croft. She pulled on a pair of skintight short shorts, a skintight t-shirt that she tucked into her shorts, and she strapped gun holsters on her legs complete with air pistols. They took the stage, Spike as a vampire; Gunn as the phantom of the opera; Fred as Wonder Woman; Willow as Gabrielle; and Anya as Marilyn Monroe. Anya began the intro to _Bring me to Life_ on the keyboard, and Willow's voice rang out clear.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home _

Faith joined in on the chorus, looking directly at Willow, this was their song. Willow was only singing vocals, she hadn't strapped up, but Faith was tearing it up on lead guitar.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

Willow faded into the background, and Faith took the second verse.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Willow and Faith both threw everything they had into the next chorus.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

Willow:

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Faith:

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

Willow:

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

Faith:

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Both:

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

When the last chord ended on the song, the crowd broke into applause.

"Thank you," Faith said into the mic. "I am glad that you all came tonight. We're gonna take things up a notch, and do it up right. If ya'll know this, sing it with me," Faith said as she strummed the intro to _Let the Bodies hit the Floor_. They rolled right along with more party songs, and then Faith tossed in another scorned lover song.

Faith stared directly into Willow's eyes, as she began. Willow played the piano with Anya backing her up on keyboard. (_My Immortal_, Evanescence)

_I'm so tired of being here_

_suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_and if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_because your presence still lingers here_

_and it won't leave me alone _

Faith was tired of hearing Willow's voice in the night, and feeling her touch even when she knew she wasn't there. She was tired of waking up reaching for her, and her not being there. She was tired of smelling Willow's scent on everything in her room.

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

There was too much pain, too much that not even time could erase. While they hadn't had years together, to Faith, it had felt like a lifetime.

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_

Faith remembered the many times when they would dry each other's tears, and wipe away each other's pains. She remembered holding Willow's hand during the scary parts of movies, and while they slept. It didn't matter how much time passed, and it didn't matter what they went through, Willow would always have all of Faith, and that was the bitch of the thing, because Willow didn't want all of Faith.

_you used to captivate me_

_by your resonating light_

_but now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Willow's brightness was what had drawn the dark girl to her, but now they were done and Faith was only left bound by the life that Willow represented. It was Willow's face that Faith saw in her nightmares; it was Willow's voice that told her the things that her mother had said to her.

_these wounds won't seem to heal_

_this pain is just too real_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_and though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Faith had tried very hard to convince herself that Willow wasn't there anymore, but she could feel her inside of her, but as she sang that last line she realized the truth: She had been alone all along. She had always been alone, Willow had just kept her company for a while, but she was ultimately alone.

_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_and I've held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_

As the last chords faded, a single tear slid down Faith's cheek, but she didn't care.

"Alright guy and dolls, we're going to take a short break, we'll be right back," Faith said into the mic, and then took the stairs backstage, and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Wow, Faith, you rocked, I can't wait for the second set," Fred said.

"Yeah, girl, you blew them away," Gunn said.

"They're right, Pet, you haven't sounded that good since you and Red here were screwing on the daily," Spike said.

"Thanks, guys. I'm gonna go get some air," Faith said, and she spun on her heel, and walked out the door. The band looked at Willow expectantly, but she just stood there. Finally she couldn't take their stares any longer, so she went to get a drink.

"Why aren't they screwing anymore?" Fred asked.

"You don't know?" Anya asked.

"Know what?" Gunn asked.

"That Willow is a silly bint who doesn't understand that Faith needs her more than she needs to breathe," Spike said.

"They broke up?" Gunn asked in disbelief. "They were so perfect together. They made me want to try harder to make things work with Fred, and now they just throw the towel in?"

"It was all Faith's idea, from what I hear. Faith wanted Willow to be happy, and they ended it," Anya said, with a shrug.

"Well, I wish they would get over it, and get back together, they were made for each other. There is no one who can tame Faith, but Willow; and there is no one who can make Willow come out of her shell like Faith can. They are so stupid," Spike said. "I need a smoke," Spike said, and he stormed from the house.

**Outside on the balcony**

"Hey, you feel like company," a soft voice said, Faith didn't reply nor did she move. "That's okay I like the silence. In fact, I love silence. I love silence so much that I'm going to stop talking right now. Yep, I'm going to stop talking right now ... Faith," the voice was silenced, by Faith's hand lifting in the air. The two of them stood in silence. "Are you going to say anything to me?"

"We've said enough, don't you think?" Faith asked, not turning around to look at Willow.

"Faith, I just want-" Willow began, but was cut off once again.

"Please, don't," Faith said, her voice thick with emotion. "I don't want to do this, not right now. I just want to forget that we ever fucked."

"So that's what we did, fucked?" Willow spat, her anger rising up.

"What else would you call it?" Faith asked, her voice cold and bitter.

"Making love, maybe?" Willow asked, just as much venom in her voice as Faith's. Faith laughed a hollow laugh that chilled Willow to the bone.

"That would actually require love, wouldn't it?" Faith asked, her voice monotone.

"What are you saying?" Willow asked. "That you didn't love me? That our entire time together was a lie?"

"You said it, not me," Faith said, taking a drag from a freshly lit cigarette.

"I thought you quit," Willow said, as she saw the smoke rise off Faith's cigarette.

"Yeah, well, things change," Faith said, taking a longer drag of the cigarette, and making a perfect smoke ring.

"Why are you doing this?" Willow asked, stepping closer to Faith.

"What? What am I doing, Willow? Telling the truth. It's about time someone did, isn't it?"

"Are you implying that I didn't love you, that I don't still love you?" Willow asked, exasperated at Faith's behavior.

"What do you want from me, Red? I gave you everything I had to give, and you know what it doesn't even matter now, does it? It doesn't matter that I changed who I was for you, and I gave everything for you. Just fuck it, Red. Just forget we were ever together, just forget we ever had sex. Just forget about me, okay? Just fucking forget it already."

"Fine," Willow said, and she turned on her heel, and stormed into the house. Faith crumpled inwardly, and cursed herself for hurting Willow that way, but she had convinced herself that it was easier this way.

"Faith, we're on in five," Spike said.

"Yeah," Faith said, and stubbed her cigarette out. "Fuck," she said, to the darkness, before she replaced her tears with her mask of 5 x 5. She walked backstage, and strapped up. She didn't say a single word to any of her band mates, but walked straight to the stage. "We're back, everyone. We've got more music for ya, so get your asses on the dance floor and shake it til the sun comes up." The crowd broke into applause, and Fred counted them down, and they all jumped head first into a Papa Roach song. They played all the songs they had rehearsed, and then Willow took control. She took the keyboard, and began to play a song all too familiar to Faith. Faith nearly broke on stage when she heard Willow's voice.

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

Willow locked eyes with Faith's, her eyes speaking more than the song itself. They used to be together everyday, whether they'd had a fight or not, they were together.

_I really feel_

_I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe _

_This could be the end_

That was exactly what it felt like, the end. Willow couldn't believe that Faith was willing to just give up everything they had just like that. Willow was losing more than just her best friend; she was losing her soul mate, the one who could see beneath the surface of her skin with just a look.

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real, Well I don't want to know_

Willow didn't want to know, not ever. She didn't want to know if Faith was giving up or not. She didn't want to know what was going on in her head. She didn't want Faith's letting go to be real.  
_Don't Speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak _

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Willow knew exactly what Faith was saying. She knew that Faith was saying that it was over, and they couldn't even be friends. Not anymore. It hurt too much to even consider it.

_Our memories_

_They can be inviting_

_But some are altogether_

_Mighty frightening_

Flashback

_Willow and Faith were running through the house chasing each other, and eventually made it to Faith's room before they began to disrobe each other. They made love, and afterward fell promptly asleep, only to be awakened by a nightmare. Faith sat up sweating bullets, with tears streaming down her face. Another childhood memory visited, another time for comforting._

End Flashback

_As we die, both you and I_

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry_

Willow just wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. They were both dying in separate but equal ways. She didn't want that, but she didn't have a choice in the matter.

_Don't Speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

_You and me_

_I can see us dying ... are we?_

Were they dying to each other? Obviously. They no longer held the same power over the other, and that was what it was all about in the first place; control. Control over their emotions. Control over their passion. Control.

_Don't Speak _

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

Willow adlibbed the end of the song, and Faith retaliated with another song. They hadn't broken eye contact, and were not aware that all of their friends were staring at them with concern and confusion.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

Wasn't that how it had happened. Willow had been her usual beautiful self, and the one question that Faith didn't want the answer to, but asked anyway destroyed Faith's life.

_Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces _

Faith wasn't sure what would make her feel better, but she knew that the key lay in Willow. Only Willow could release the pain inside of her and unbind her.

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands  
_  
No one had ever gotten so close to her, to be able to hurt her as deeply as she was hurting; not since her mother anyway. She didn't understand how Willow had done it, but she had and now she was paying for it.

_Would you find it in your heart?  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart?  
To make it go away  
And let me rest in pieces_

That's all that Faith wanted; to rest in pieces. Why couldn't she? As the song faded, the crowd blew up. They were screaming more. The band took another break, but this time Willow didn't bother trying to talk to Faith.

"Alright, kiddies, we're gonna go out with a bang, but first I gotta sing this song. I dedicate it to a pretty little redhead, you know who you are," Faith said, after the band had reconvened on stage.

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way._

It was true. She would think of Willow every time she woke up in the middle of the night, seeking comfort. She would think of her every time she picked up a basketball, the sport she had quit on Willow's behalf, after the red-head had hurt her knee. Every time, she played her guitar, she'd think of the many times she had serenaded her with music in the early morning while they were both naked, freshly satisfied, and on their way to another happy time.

_And I... _

_Will always love you_

_I will always love you_

No matter how much she lied to herself, no matter how she tried to convince herself, she would always love the redhead who had just joined in to accompany her voice with the piano.

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

That was all she had now. The bittersweet memories of waking up in Willow's arms, and falling asleep wrapped around her. The many arguments they'd shared, and the many times they made up.

_So good bye_

_Please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

No she wasn't what she needed; she was detrimental to Willow's well being, but she couldn't see that. Neither of them could. They just kept making mistake after mistake, and there was no happy medium.

_And I ... Will always love you_

_I ..._

_Will always love you_

_You, ooo_

Faith poured her heart and soul into the solo that she had transposed from saxophone to guitar. She never broke eye contact from Willow, and she never missed a note.

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope_

_You have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy_

_And happiness_

_But above all this _

_I wish you love_

They locked eyes for a brief moment as the music paused, and in that brief moment Willow felt Faith let go. Faith's eyes closed, and she belted out high notes that no one even knew she could hit, and played her guitar right along with it.

_And I ... Will always love you_

_I ..._

_Will always love you_

_And I ... Will always love you_

_I ..._

_Will always love you_

_I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..._

Faith didn't open her eyes right away. She just stood there letting the applause rush over her, and then she turned back into the performer she was born to be, and put on a helluva ending show.

**Chase Manor 1 a.m.**

The gang (Willow, Faith, Buffy, Cordelia, Xander, Angel, Spike, Fred, Gunn, Wesley, Anya, and newly recruited Tara) sat around in the den in their pajamas. The boys were allowed to stay the night on account of Xander, but they had to sleep down the hall in Xander's room.

"I'm bored," Buffy announced, shifting her position on Angel's lap, they had gotten back together earlier in the day. Angel apologized for everything, and Buffy took him back.

"Yeah, me too," Cordelia said.

"Let's play truth or dare," Buffy suggested.

"I'll pass," Faith said, standing.

"Don't be a poor sport, Faith," Anya said.

"I'm not, I'm just tired. I actually did something other than press a few keys and harmonize with Willow tonight," Faith said with a glower in Anya's general direction.

"Let her go, she's just afraid of what we'll ask her," Buffy said, knowing that Faith would never back down from a challenge.

"That'll be the day, I'm in," Faith said, sitting back down. Buffy climbed off Angel's lap, and Cordelia followed suit by relieving Wesley's lap of her body.

"I think we should spin, so that it's fair," Willow said, knowing that she and Faith would receive the brunt of the questions otherwise.

"Good idea, Will," Buffy said, producing a coke bottle, and spinning it. It landed on Faith. 'Damn,' Faith cursed silently.

"Faithy, truth or dare?" Buffy asked sexily.

"Truth," Faith said, anticipating that any dare from Buffy would result in her kissing her ex's current.

"Why did you and Willow break up?" Buffy asked.

"'Cuz, I like being free," Faith said, and dared Buffy to challenge her answer with a furious glare. When Buffy didn't say anything more, Faith grabbed the bottle and gave it a nice spin. It landed on Buffy.

"B, truth or dare?" Faith asked.

"Truth," Buffy said, immediately regretting it once she saw Faith's devilish grin.

"Have you ever had sex with a girl?" Faith asked, and her grin broadened at Buffy's deer in headlights look. "C'mon, B, we're waiting."

"Can I cop out, and take a dare?" Buffy asked.

"Okay, I dare you to answer the question," Faith said.

"That's not fair," Buffy whined.

"Actually, Buff, it is," Xander said. "Remember, last time you did it to Faith, and now she's doing it to you." Buffy blushed at the various connotations of Xander's statement, and everyone caught on immediately.

"Buffy, you and Faith had sex?" Angel asked.

"If you could call it that," Faith said. "She wanted to break Willow and me up, so she came to be and begged me to fuck her. This was the day after Willow and I broke up, and the day that you two broke up. I fucked her good, and then kicked her out," Faith supplied, loving every second of the revelation.

"How could you?" Buffy asked, staring at Faith incredulously.

"How could I not?" Faith asked. "Everyone bends over backward to kiss your ass like you're the fucking queen of England or some shit, but not me. I fucked you so that you would realize what a slut you are, and that you're not any better than me. You always try to pretend that you're better than me because I have been with more people sexually than you, but you are such a hypocrite. Fuck, B, if I'd known you were that easy I wouldn't have wasted my time with your sister," Faith said, her voice calm and even. Cordelia and Willow were the only ones who knew how close to the edge that Faith was. When she was angry she didn't yell, her true anger was a quiet storm. With Faith, yelling was always better than silence or quiet talking, but Buffy didn't know that, and only two people knew Buffy and Faith well enough to prevent anything more from happening.

"Faith that's enough," Willow said, softly, reaching out to touch Faith's arm, but stopping short when she saw the girl flinch.

"You're right, that's enough. It's enough; enough to make me go crazy. I guess you were all right. I _am _a psycho," Faith said, and then she stood suddenly and ran from the room.

"I think we should all go to bed," Cordelia said.

"Good idea," Buffy said.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Anya asked. "There is no way that I am going to sleep in the same room with her like that."

"You don't have to worry about that, she isn't in her room," Willow said confidently, and the sound of the garage door opening proved her to be further right.

"She'll be back," Cordelia assured everyone, as she prayed that she was right.

**Streets of Sunnydale**

Faith cruised the streets, not sure where she was going, but she knew that she wasn't going back to the mansion. She found herself in front of a familiar door, and rang the doorbell.

"Faith, are you okay? What happened?" the voice said.

"I, this was a mistake, I shouldn't have come here," Faith said backing away from the front door.

"Faith, come inside right this instant," the voice said taking on a motherly tone that even Faith, the badass, was afraid of. She immediately complied, and walked through the door. She was lead to the kitchen and told to sit at the table. The figure walked to the fridge and produced a plate of Faith's favorite dinner; meatloaf, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and cornbread. The plate was micro waved and placed in front of the trembling brunette along with a bottle of Pepsi.

"Faith, sweetheart, are you okay?" the voice asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. G, I'm 5x5," Faith lied, as she began shoveling food into her mouth.

"Faith, I told you to call me Joyce," Joyce said, as she watched the girl inhale her food. A few minutes later, Faith belched as she had finished her food and soda. "Would you like dessert, Faith," Joyce asked as she rinsed the plate.

"What do you have?" Faith asked.

"Brownies, and chocolate cake," Joyce said, even though she knew that the girl would want both topped with ice cream or whipped cream.

"Can I have both, with some ice cream or whipped cream, or maybe both of those too?" Faith asked, hopefully.

"Of course, sweetheart, but should you be having this much sugar?" Joyce asked Faith, concern evident in her voice.

"If you don't tell I won't," Faith said.

"Faith, how sugar have you had tonight?" Joyce asked, stopping in her preparation of the dessert.

"Not that much, but probably more than I should have had, because I am starting to shake," Faith whispered, before she fell off the stool shaking uncontrollably.

"Faith," Joyce said, as she rushed to the girl's side. Giles appeared that instant.

"Oh dear lord," Giles said, as he happened on the scene. He grabbed the telephone and dialed 911, and told them that he had a possible sugar induced seizure victim. Joyce grabbed a wooden spoon and lodged it between Faith's teeth, pressing hard on her tongue so that the girl didn't swallow it. Giles called Chase next, and told him to meet him at the hospital.

"I'll get the door," Giles offered, as Joyce continued to talk to Faith, and hold the spoon. The medics swarmed into the house, and Joyce moved out of the way. The medics allowed her to ride in the ambulance because they thought she was her mother, and Joyce didn't tell them otherwise. She knew all of Faith's medical information, because Chase had given it to her in case of emergencies. The ride to the hospital was a long one, and Joyce began to get angry. She kept thinking about how long it had been since Faith had had a seizure or any problems with her diabetes or her asthma or any of the other problems she had. She knew that it hadn't been a problem since she and Willow had been together, because Willow always made sure that Faith took her meds. Why were they doing this to each other, Joyce could tell that Willow wasn't as happy with Tara as she had been with Faith, and they had only been together for a day. But from the time Willow had met Faith she had gone on constantly about the girl. Would they ever get a clue?

"Ma'am," the medic's voice sliced through Joyce's thoughts like a knife.

"Yes," Joyce said.

"You're going to have to let her go, we need to treat her," the medic said.

"Okay," Joyce said, and let go of Faith's hand. "Take good care of her," she added as the gurney was wheeled into a trauma room, with Faith still writhing on it. The medics had injected her with insulin, but it wasn't helping at all.

"Joyce," came a masculine voice from behind her. "Where is she, is she okay?" Chase asked.

"She's in trauma one, and she hasn't stopped seizing. They said that her blood sugar was way too high, and she might be comatose after she stops seizing," Joyce supplied, as Giles walked through the ER doors. He had changed his clothes, and brought a change of clothes for Joyce as well.

"Here you go, honey. You should put these on, you're shivering," Giles said, handing Joyce the clothes as he wrapped an arm around her. Joyce nodded, and disappeared into a restroom to change. When she returned Chase was talking to the doctor, and had tears in his eyes. Joyce hoped they were happy tears and not sad ones. She reluctantly walked over to where he was standing, and caught the tail end of the conversation. Just then the emergency room doors burst open in a very determined Cordelia's wake.

"Where is she, is she okay?" Cordelia asked, searching her father's face. "Don't just stand there saying nothing, how is my sister, is she okay? What happened?"

"Delia, calm down," Chase said, and something behind Cordelia caught his eye. He smiled at the redhead, and motioned her over. He took her to the side. "She's asking for you, and only you can help her. I know it's a lot to ask, but she needs you," Chase said to the redhead.

"Where is she?" Willow asked, knowing what she had to do. Chase looked at the doctor and nodded.

"So, you're Willow?" the doctor asked. "I'm Dr. Ross. I can see why she wants you in there. Follow me."

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!?" Cordelia bellowed.

"Cordelia, calm down," Chase said. "The doctor said she'll be fine if she relaxes, but she won't relax, and she keeps calling for Willow. They're doing everything to help her," Chase said, as he took his eldest daughter in his arms. The ER doors burst open yet again, and produced Xander, Anya, Tara and Dawn.

"Where is she?" Dawn asked.

"How is she?" Xander asked.

"Where's Willow?" Tara asked.

"Is she okay?" Anya asked.

"Whoa, slow down," Giles said. "Relax, she'll be okay," he said purposefully ignoring Tara's question. He wasn't certain he liked this girl yet, but he was also a gentleman and it would be rude to tell anyone that her current is comforting her ex.

"Where's Willow?" Tara asked again.

"She's in with Faith," Cordelia said.

"Oh, why?" Tara asked, slightly confused.

"Faith, has numerous health problems, and the only thing that can make her time spent in the hospital is family and friends. But when she's panicked only three people can reach her. Dawn, Cordelia, and - " Chase said.

"Willow," Tara finished.

"I'm sorry," Chase said, placing a comforting hand on Tara's shoulder. "Willow has a very special place in my daughter's heart, and vice versa, but that doesn't mean that there isn't room for you too."

"Of course not, but I am beginning to see why Anya warned me not to get involved with her," Tara said quietly. "I think maybe I should go," she said, and disappeared before anyone could stop her. The doctor reappeared just then, stopping anyone from chasing after Tara.

"How is she doc?" Chase asked.

"Well," Dr. Ross began. "I think she's doing about ten times better," he said carefully not sure how much the parents knew about their daughters' relationship. He had left them kissing fiercely, declaring their love and stupidity. He had been deeply moved by the whole scene.

"What does that mean?" Cordelia asked, but before the doctor could answer Tara came running by with Willow hot on her heels.

"Tara, wait, I can explain, please just, Tara," Willow said, she glanced at her family and friends apologetically, as she continued after Tara.

"Well, I think that about sums it up," Cordelia said. "I'll go talk to her," Cordelia said, as she headed in the general direction that Willow had come from.

"We want to keep her overnight, make sure she doesn't go back into seizures. Has she been under a lot of stress lately?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Chase asked, humor evident in his voice. "She and her girlfriend have hit a rough patch, and things are kinda jagged around the edges," Chase explained.

"Well, I think they've made up," Dr. Ross said.

"Why do you think that?" Joyce asked, not able to hide the hope in her voice.

"Well, when I left them they were apologizing for being so stupid not to see that they belonged together, and they declared their love several times, and when I left the room they were playing a vigorous game of tonsil hockey, I think the redhead was winning," Dr. Ross said, and the others laughed lightly at his comment.

"Well, that explains the running after Tara," Dawn said.

"Huh?" Dr. Ross said.

"Tara is Willow's current girlfriend of like a day, but I guess that's over, or at least I hope it's over. I like Tara, but everyone knows that Faith and Willow were made for each other," Dawn said. Dr. Ross looked at the young girl amazed that she had that much insight so early in life.

"Well, I'll start the paperwork to admit her, and once we get her settled you will be able to visit her," with that Dr. Ross left, and had to smile to himself as he thought about the events of his night. Halloween always meant that he would get weird cases, but this case wasn't weird it was hopeful. It gave him hope that maybe he still had a chance with his wife. After he finished the paperwork, he called his house, and left a message for his wife to meet him for breakfast.

Willow walked back into the ER with her head held high, even though she had just ended her 24 hour relationship with Tara, she knew that a certain brunette was waiting for her. She knew it would be hard to get back into Faith's good graces, but if that kiss was a hint of anything she was closer than she thought. Joyce was the only one left in the emergency room when she returned.

"How did it go?" Joyce asked, as she hugged her youngest daughter.

"Not good, but great at the same time," Willow said, and she relayed what happened play by play.

Flashback.

_Willow ran after Tara, calling for her to stop so that she could explain. Tara finally stopped outside of the ER. _

"_What is there to explain, Willow?" Tara asked, her voice wavering with emotion. "You are still in love with her. That much is evident. I guess the only thing you can explain is why you used me."_

"_I didn't use you, Tara. I really like you, but it's not enough. You're new and kissing you was something new, but it wasn't Faith. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, and I shouldn't have asked you out, because I realized something tonight. I realized that my life, without Faith, is incomplete. I thought that I would be okay just being friends with her, but I'm not. I need her like I need air to breathe, and like I need food to live. I need her. I can't explain it, at first I was afraid of it, because I didn't think that anyone should be so dependent on one person, but I realized that I'm not dependent on her. I love her, yes, but I can live without her, but I guess, what I'm saying is that I don't want to live without her. She is my reason for living. She is the reason I wear tight pants and tight shirts. Tara, I'm sorry that you got caught up in our mess. I'm sorry that it had to be like this, but I can't be with you anymore. I hope that you won't hold this against me, and be my friend still. I hope that you will remain friends with Faith, she adores you. I am really sorry," Willow said._

"_Willow, I'm sorry too. I was using you. My girlfriend and I hit a rough patch as well, and so I decided to see what being with someone else is like. I know now, that I belong with her, thank you for opening my eyes, and allowing me to see what it was I needed to see," Tara said, and hugged Willow. "Of course we'll still be friends, but next time, let's just remind each other that no one can love us the way our girlfriends do, okay?"_

"_Okay, why don't you come back inside. Faith wants to talk to you," Willow said._

"_I need to make a phone call first, and then I'll be right there, maybe," Tara said with a wink._

End Flashback

"Well, I guess, that's a good thing," Joyce said, relief flooding her voice.

"Yeah," Willow said. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went up to see Faith, I told them I'd wait for you. Willow, you were given a second chance at a very rare thing, and I hope that you realize how special it is."

"I do Mom, I just hope I have the courage and strength to endure it," Willow said, with a smile.

"You will, as long as you have faith in your self and Faith," Joyce said, with a smile.

"Mom, you are so corny," Willow said. "But I love you anyway. Can we go see her now?"

"Yes, are you going to wait for Tara?"

"Nah, it looks like her girl has come for her," Willow said looking behind her mom at Tara engaging in a heated kiss.

"Well, good for her," Joyce said, as she led Willow to the elevator. They reached the children's ward, and walked to Faith's room. Joyce walked over to Faith first, and kissed her forehead, and told her to get better and to take care of her little girl, but not to let her off the hook so easily. Joyce then ushered everyone out of the room, and the two girls were left alone.

"So," Faith, said.

"So," Willow said. "I talked to Tara."

"Oh," Faith said, her eyes lowering to hide her jealousy and pain.

"Yeah, and she told me that she was just using me to make her girlfriend jealous," Willow said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Faith said.

"Don't be, I'm not," Willow said. Silence. "Well, I guess, I'd better go, huh? I mean you need your sleep, and visiting hours have long been over, and I should just go home and come back later when visiting hours are and see if you're doing any better, and I could bring my guitar and maybe play a song for you, or maybe you could play a song for me, or-"

"Willow, come here," Faith said, amusement evident in her voice, Willow complied, and Faith reached out, and pulled her down to her. Their lips met gently, and tentatively.

"What was that for?" Willow asked.

"To get you to shut up, and listen for once," Faith said, taking Willow's hand.

"Oh, well, I'm listening," Willow said, batting her eyelashes.

"Willow, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, what's the 'but'," Willow asked.

"What 'but'?" Faith asked.

"There's always a 'but'," Willow said.

"Well, okay, since you asked. I need time. I don't want to rush back into our relationship the way it was before. I love you too much, and I want to prove to you that I don't want anyone else, but you. I was almost over you, and now we're here, and kissing, and I don't want that to cloud my thinking."

"So what are we?" Willow asked, looking down at their entwined fingers.

"We're best friends, who hold hands, and spend a lot of time together. I want you to be sure, and I want to be sure that this is what we really want. I can't go through this again. It puts too much stress on my body, and I can't handle it. I need to be healthy, because I have a recital next weekend, and a gig after that, so I need to be healthy, and stressing over whether you love me or not is too much on my plate."

"So what is allowed, and what isn't?" Willow asked.

"No kissing, but hugs and cuddling are definitely in. No sex, period, end of story. Sex complicates things. I love you, and if we start having sex again we'll ruin our relationship again. I just want to go slow. I need to get used to the idea again of us being together without it being about sex. You know?"

"Yes, I understand, Faith. I was going to suggest the same thing. So no kissing, no sex, but lots of cuddling?"

"That sounds about right."

"What about dates?" Willow asked.

"I'm going to take you on a date as soon as I get out of this hospital, and that, Miss Giles, is a promise," Faith said.

"Well, Miss Chase, I will definitely take you up on that offer, but I think we should be able to kiss."

"Kissing leads to other things," Faith supplied.

"Not if we do it like this," Willow said, and gently touched her lips to Faith's, and pulled away.

"Yeah, but who is ever satisfied with just one kiss?" Faith asked, pulling Willow back for more. Cordelia chose that moment to make her presence known. 'They won't last a week,' Cordelia thought to her self.

"Yo, Queen C, what's up?" Faith asked, pulling Willow into her arms.

"It's time to go Willow," Cordelia said, looking at the couple.

"Okay," Willow said, and kissed Faith one last time. "I love you," she whispered against Faith's lips.

"I love you," Faith whispered back. "Bye C, bye Red. I'll see you both tomorrow when I get out of this dump.


	12. Bad news

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Bad News

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Sunnydale** **Hospital - 7 am**

The sunlight played gently on Faith's cheek as the sun rose into the horizon. Faith smiled slightly into the warmth it produced, but she couldn't will her eyes open. She felt a presence in the room with her, and her eyelids fluttered. She blinked several times to clear the sleep away and get her eyes to adjust to the light. Chase was sitting beside her, his tie in his lap, and the first four buttons of his shirt undone. His head was resting on his chest as he slept. Faith smiled lightly at her father, and stretched. She realized that she had to use the bathroom, but she felt too weak to move herself. She pressed the _Call Nurse_ button, and waited. A few moments later the nurse appeared.

"You're awake," the nurse stated. "I am Jennifer; I'll be your nurse for most of the day. What can I get for you?"

"I have to pee," Faith said, slowly.

"Oh, well, okay," Jennifer said, walking to the bedside. She gathered all of Faith's various tubing, and helped the brunette out of the bed. Faith found that her legs were definitely not working properly. She leaned against the nurse as she made her way to the bathroom. She sat down gingerly, and peed in the cup that was in the toilet. The doctor needed to run more tests, before he could release her.

"Do you think I could get a change of sheets?" Faith asked.

"Did you have an accident?" Jennifer asked.

"God, no, I'm not four. I just have been sweating a lot lately, and I could use a new gown, too," Faith said, pulling the sweaty gown away from her body.

"Faith, how long have you been having night sweats?"

"I dunno, about two months," Faith said, trying to think back to when she started noticing it. Willow had been the first to notice it, but Faith had just shrugged it off.

"Faith, with your history, you should have told your doctor about this," Jennifer said.

"Look, I'm fine. I am not getting treatments again, okay?" Faith said, angrily trying to stand, but her knees collapsed beneath her, and she fell to the cold floor before Jennifer could react.

"Faith," Jennifer said, only to be waved away by Faith.

"Shit," she swore loudly, and Chase appeared in the open bathroom doorway.

"Faith, are you alright?" Chase asked.

"I'm fine, I just need a minute alone," Faith said, using the handrail to help herself up, and brushing off any attempts of aid from Jennifer and Chase.

"Faith, you should be in the bed, what are you doing up?" Chase said.

"I needed to pee," Faith said.

"Faith you have a bedpan," Chase said, his voice full of concern.

"I'm not fucking handicapped. I can walk, dammit," Faith said, and to prove her point she let go of the handrail, and took a tentative step forward, and nearly pitched headfirst into Jennifer.

"Yeah, you're real smooth, Faith. And don't swear at me, young lady," Chase said, grabbing the medicine rack attached to Faith through IV, and lacing his free arm around Faith's back. With the help of both Jennifer and Chase, Faith made it back to bed, and got settled. Jennifer, left the room, and phoned Dr. Grant immediately.

"Dr. Grant, she's having night sweats," Jennifer said into the phone.

"Who?" Dr. Grant said, trying to get her bearings at having been woken up at seven-thirty in the morning after having only just crawled into bed at three. Or rather, falling asleep at three, she had arrived at home around midnight, and found her lover waiting for her, and things had gotten intense.

"Faith Chase," Jennifer said.

"Oh, I knew it, shit," Dr. Grant said, looking over at the beautiful brunette in her bed. She reached over and stroked the hair from that beautiful face, and then slid out of the bed. "How long?"

"Two months," Jennifer said, softly.

"Two months? Why didn't she call me?"

"Because she doesn't want any more treatments," Jennifer said.

"I don't blame her," Dr. Grant said, and sighed. "I'll be there in a few minutes to run the tests. Inform Richard and have him talk to her before I get there."

"Okay, Laney," Jennifer said. "Give Teresa my love."

"I will," Laney Grant said, and then she ended the phone call with the press of a button. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, baby," Teresa asked, sliding her arms around Laney's waist, and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Faith. I think she's out of remission," Laney said.

"Again? I thought you guys had it beat?" Teresa said, concern lacing her voice.

"Well, it might just be stress causing her night sweats, but we can't be too careful. She won't be pleased to see me."

"That's the understatement of the century," Teresa mused, placing a kiss on her lover's shoulder.

"I don't blame her. I promised she wouldn't lose her hair, and what happened? She lost her hair, and she vomited everything she ate, for at least three months on the new drug. I'd hate to see her go through that again." Dr, Laney Grant had been Faith's pediatric oncologist back in Boston, when Faith had been diagnosed with leukemia. They first spotted the disease when Faith was four, and after several successful blood transfusions she was in remission. When Faith was ten it came back with a vengeance, and she nearly died. She lost all of her hair, and she couldn't eat anything. After ten months of treatment, she went into remission again, where she stayed. Laney hoped that the little girl she had practically raised from all of her time in the hospital wasn't out of remission a third time, because all of her patients that relapsed a second time died, if they lived that long. Chase hadn't felt comfortable living in Sunnydale without a pediatric oncologist in case Faith did have a relapse, so he had a wing added to the hospital specifically for pediatric oncology, and flew Laney in as the head of the new wing. Laney was still young compared to her colleagues, having been a prodigy she excelled quickly in her studies, and graduated from specialization school at the ripe age of twenty. Two years later she was given Faith's case, and she instantly fell in love with the brown-eyed girl. On Faith's first visit to the hospital, Laney and she became fast friends, and Laney remained a part of Faith's life, and then Faith had a relapse and their relationship became strained, especially after Faith lost her hair. After Faith lost her hair, she treated Laney differently, and after she went into remission she pushed the doctor out of her life forever. Nearly six years later, Laney was going back to pour salt into the open wound.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Faith," Chase said, as he studied his daughter. "How long?" He didn't need to add anything else, because they both knew what he was referring to, he had just returned from speaking with Jennifer.

"Two months," Faith whispered, shifting uncomfortably on her freshly changed sheets.

"Two months? Faith, why didn't you say something?"

"Because I didn't want to die," Faith said. "Back then I had Willow, and things were so great, and I didn't want her to see me sick like that. Is that okay with you?"

"What about after you and Willow broke up?" Chase asked, even though he knew the answer to that question.

"You know the answer to that, Chase," Faith seethed. "After I lost her, I didn't want to live, and I hoped it would eat me alive."

"Well, Faith, what can I say?"

"Nothing," Faith said, staring out the window. "There is nothing to say, because I'm not getting the treatments."

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Because, I'm tired, Chase," Faith said, her eyes pleading with her father.

"What about Willow?" Chase asked. "Are you willing to just die on her?"

"Look, Chase, either way it goes, I'm gonna die. I can feel it. This time it isn't going to go away. It's spread, Chase. I already know. I can feel it inside of me eating away my body. I don't want Willow's last memories of me puking my guts out, and being bald. I wanna pretend everything is just fine, and that I'll be laughing and joking with the gang at school on Monday. I wanna be normal, and not miss school, and get so far behind that I have to be home schooled, and then pass everyone else, because my dad is a genius."

"Faith, please," Chase said, taking Faith's IV free hand.

"I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you Chase, but how do you think I feel? Here I am again, the third time facing the same thing, but this time it's worse. I can feel it inside of me, and I know I'm going to die. Please, Chase just let me die at home," Faith begged.

"Well, you have to wait for the doctors to run some tests before they will even consider releasing you," Chase said, wiping Faith's tears away with his free hand.

"Don't tell me you're giving up all ready," came a voice form the door.

"What are you doing here?" Faith said through clenched teeth.

"I take it you didn't get around to telling her," Laney said, looking at Chase.

"Not quite, but I was getting there," Chase said, with faint smile.

"I asked you a question," Faith said, removing her hand from Chase's upon finding out that he had been in cahoots with her enemy.

"Faith, behave," Chase warned.

"No, I won't not until I know why _she's_ here," Faith said, pointing at Laney.

"I'm here because I have a job to do, and that job is to make you better. First I'm gonna need some blood," Laney said.

"You already have my piss, so just fuck off," Faith said, rolling onto her side so that she didn't have to look at the intruder. Chase opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a stern look from Laney.

"Annabelle Faith Dominique Chase, I can't believe you're giving up like this. What would your mother say?"

"She'd say 'Good girl, Faithy. Die, so I don't have to put up with your complaining anymore, you slutty little bitch,'" Faith said, not bothering to turn around, her voice calm and even as the tears streaked her face.

"What about your girlfriend, what's her name, Kennedy?" Laney tried.

"You're 0 for 2, Laney. Kennedy fucked my best friend, so I kicked her to the curb. And before you even try to bring C and D into the mix, they're better off without me. Please just shut the fuck up, and leave me alone," Faith said, as the tears came faster, and her chest was wracked with sobs. Laney knew she had gotten through to the girl, but she didn't know how bad off Faith was. Laney was about to exit the room, when a shy looking redhead entered the room.

"Faith," Willow said, peeking around the door.

"Hi," Laney said, with a smile. She had just struck gold, this was going to be the card to play to get Faith to want to live. "I'm Laney Grant, Faith's doctor," Laney said extending her hand.

"You're not my fucking doctor, so stop lying to yourself," Faith said, as she watched the redhead. Upon hearing Willow's voice she had dried her tears and turned back over.

"Faith, stop swearing so much," Chase scolded.

"I'm Willow Giles. You're 'the' Laney Grant, right, the one who came up with that cure for leukemia?"

"The one and only," Laney said.

"She's a fluke," Faith said, disgust in her voice. "I thought I told you to leave," Faith said disinterest evident in her voice.

"Faith, stop it right now," Chase said. "You are being irrational, and I am sick of it. You apologize to Laney right this instant."

"Or what? You gonna hit me, Chase? I'd like to see you try, just because I'm in this hospital bed doesn't mean I can't kick your ass from here to China," Faith said, ice lacing her voice, her eyes cold.

"Annabelle Faith Dominique Chase, you stop it right now," came an unexpected voice.

"Stay out of this, Red, you don't know what you're talking about," Faith said, not looking at Willow. She couldn't bear to see the anger in those emerald eyes she adored.

"I know that you are being an ass," Willow said, and she folded her arms across her chest, and stared at Faith. Faith made the mistake of lifting her eyes, and was instantly trapped in Willow's spell as she did so. She internally cursed herself for putting a frown on that beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, Red," Faith said, dejectedly. Willow crossed the room in a matter of milliseconds, and caught the first tear in her palm as she caressed Faith's cheek.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm here now. It's okay," Willow said, as she sat on the bed next to Faith. Willow held Faith while the sobs wracked her body, and Laney and Chase looked on. Chase motioned for Laney to leave the room with him, and together they left.

"Willow, I'm so scared," Faith whispered against Willow's neck, where her face was buried.

"I know, baby, it's okay," Willow said, as she ran her fingers through Faith's hair. Faith eventually cried herself to sleep, and Willow very carefully detangled herself from the sleeping brunette. She found Chase and Laney down the hall in the waiting room, along with Cordelia, Dawn, Xander, Angel, Buffy, Wesley, Giles, and Joyce. Willow ran to her mother, and began to sob into her bosom, and Joyce just comforted her.

"She'll let you take the blood now," Willow said, after her sobs subsided, her tears sill flowed freely, but her sobs were long gone.

"So, you know?" Cordelia asked, the redhead, as a single tear slid down her face.

"Yeah, she told me. I asked her about the scar, and she told me the whole story about the first time, and her relapse, and about Laney. She doesn't hate you," Willow said, looking at Laney.

"Could have fooled me," Laney said.

"She just feels like you let her down. She'll get over it," Willow said confidently, not bothering to move from her mother's warm embrace.

"Okay, well, I guess I should get back to what I was saying," Laney said. "She's going to need support from all of you, and the less stress the better her chances for recovery are. I want to run some tests to see how bad it is, and if it has spread as she seems to think. If she has relapsed, you're going to have to treat her as normal as possible. I'm pretty sure you all are aware of how proud Faith is, so pity or special treatment is out of the question. Any questions?" There were several headshakes, and Laney stood. "I should order those labs," Laney said, and she quickly departed form the lounge. The nurses gave Faith a sleeping pill so that she would sleep during the gathering of her blood. The Giles and Chase families and their friends waited in the lounge for three long hours before Laney returned. Her grim expression was disheartening.

"Give it to me straight," Chase said, hugging Dawn closer to him.

"She was right. It has spread. I took her down for x-rays, which is why it took so long. The blood taken from her abdominal region indicated a low white cell count, and an extremely high cancer count. From the x-rays I found that she has a tumor growing on her fallopian tubes. It has been growing for quite some time, because the reproduction rate of the cells is slow. I also noticed that part of her uterus is missing, did you know that?"

"Yes, that's a long story, I'll tell you later," Chase said, with a tight smile.

"Okay, well, there is a possibility that the tumor has been growing for four years. It is bigger than a golf ball, but smaller than a baseball," Laney continued.

"Is it on her left side?" Willow asked, causing several heads to turn her way.

"Yes it is, how did you know?" Laney asked.

"She … uh … she … when … we made love … she would wince when … I … touched her there. I didn't think anything of it, because she was always doing something and getting hurt, but I should have known when her bruises didn't go away. Oh god," Willow said, and began sobbing again.

"Honey, it's not your fault," Joyce said, trying to soothe her daughter to no avail.

"So what is the plan of action?" Chase asked, directing the group back to business as the redhead cried.

"Radiation, to reduce the size of the tumor, and then we operate. After we remove the tumor we will begin chemotherapy, and we'll go from there," Laney said.

"What about her diabetes?" Chase asked.

"She doesn't have it. I was looking in her chart and found something that isn't very common, but exists nonetheless. It often occurs in patients who have undergone chemo before. Her body acts as if it needs the extra insulin, when in fact the insulin is being fed to the tumor. I am going to wean her off the insulin, and see if that helps slow the growth rate down. She may undergo a few seizures, but we can't keep her on it if it's making the tumor grow more."

"Makes sense. When can we see her?" Chase asked.

"Now if you want, I'm not sure if she-"

"Mother fucker! Let go! Leave me alone! Willow!" Faith's voice interrupted, and Willow was gone so fast no one realized what happened until a few moments later, when the constant shouting suddenly stopped.

"Well, I guess she's awake," Laney said, with an exasperated sigh. The Giles and Chase crew chuckled at the doctor. "When did she start swearing so much?"

"Sometime between her second remission and now," Chase said.

"She hasn't been exposed to the best influences," Cordelia said, a frown on her face. Wesley reached over and laced his fingers with hers, in an effort to comfort her. Cordelia smiled at him, and rested her head on his shoulder. It was nice to have a boyfriend who cared.

"Well, you all should probably go home, maybe set up a nice party for Faith. I am going to release her later today. I just need to get her marked for radiation, and take a bit more blood," Laney said.

"That sounds like a plan," Cordelia said, as she stood.

"Yeah, right behind you," Dawn said, as she and her sister were followed out of the waiting room by everyone except Chase.

"Okay, Richard start talking," Laney said.

"You probably won't like this story, but I guess you have to hear it. After Faith went into remission the second time, her mother cut off all contact from me. She allowed several men to have their way with Faith, and beat her. I found her after her mother died, and adopted her. At some point in time she was pregnant, and was given an abortion, but there was so much scarring that the doctors had to remove part of her uterus, and her fallopian tubes have never worked. Now I know why. That bastard," Chase said.

"Who?" Laney asked, placing a calming hand on Chase's knee.

"Derek, he should have spotted the tumor. He knew her history."

"People make mistakes, Chase," Laney pointed out.

"I suppose, but this is serious," Chase said. "If she dies, I'll never forgive him"

"Well, let's go see Faith. I want to make sure she is marked and I want to get enough blood to do some experiments on so that we can plan the best course of action drug wise," Laney said, and they stood.

"We should maybe wait a few minutes, they might be preoccupied," Chase said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"They're having sex?" Laney asked.

"Not right this moment, I hope, but yes, she's been sexually active for quite some time. She only has sex with girls, though. I think maybe her childhood influenced her decision for sexual partners."

"Plural? How many?"

"I don't know. I know that she and Kennedy were very sexual, but it was just about the sex with them. With Willow, it's about love. I have never seen her so smitten. She is always happy when Willow is around even if they are fighting. They just got over a rough patch though," Chase admitted.

"How bad was it?" Laney asked.

"It was awful. They usually break up and get back together the next day or even hours later. But this last time, they were apart for a week. You couldn't really tell their relationship was strained, except when Faith was by herself. When they are together, they are always smiling and joking."

"Will she stick by Faith?"

"I hope so, she isn't like Kennedy."

"What do you mean?"

"Kennedy only stuck by Faith because La Familia paid her to keep an eye on me. They wanted to make sure that I didn't try anything, like take Faith far away from there. After Tracy was killed, Kennedy and Faith kept in contact, but the summer Faith turned 13, Kennedy slept with Dana, Faith's best friend, who happened to be a guy. After that happened, Faith shut everyone out except Dawn. She and Dawn are really close, and after a while she let Cordelia back in. They have sleepovers all the time now. I never would have pegged Faith for the sleepover type, but Willow has been a positive influence on her life," Chase sighed, and looked at Laney. "How's TK?"

"She's good. She's still a little vixen. She was waiting for me last night. After all this time she still can make me weak in the knees."

"It's been what, 12 years?" Chase asked.

"Almost. On Faith's birthday it'll be 12."

"That day is quite popular. Rupert was married on that day."

"Really? So he's Willow's father?"

"Sort of. He adopted her."

"But Joyce is her mother right?"

"Joyce adopted her too. Her parents decided that after having a kid for six years they didn't want her any more, so they offered to sell her to Joyce, but she took her for free, and adopted her. She met Rupes, around that time, and they decided to get married, and while she was going through the process of adopting Willow she added his name and they both adopted her. Her sister is Buffy, the short blonde. They aren't as close as the girls, but they used to be. Things change; and Willow is at our house so often she feels like part of the family."

"So Dawn and Cordelia are supportive of their relationship?" Laney asked, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes, they adore Willow."

"That's good. How has Willow's family handled their relationship?"

"William is fine with it; he was the one with bleached hair. He and Faith are friends sort of. Faith tried to explain it to me once, but I didn't catch on. Joyce and Rupert are fine with it, they just like the idea that Willow is with someone who can make her smile."

"What about the others?"

"Well, Xander-"

"Who's he?" Laney interrupted.

"He was the brunette with the girl with the sandy colored hair attached to his hip. He and Faith are really close. He is in love with her, but he supports their relationship. He also lives with us now. His parents are abusive, and the night that Willow and Faith broke up he stayed the night with us and has been with us every since. Wesley thinks they make a cute couple-"

"Wesley, he's the English guy, cute, tall, Cordy's guy?" Laney asked.

"Yes, he and Willow are close friends. Then there's Anya, who doesn't care as long as everyone knows that Xander belongs to her. Fred and Gunn, whom you haven't met, are Faith's band mates, and they love her and Willow both, and are very open to their relationship. Daniel, the bass player, he is okay with it, and his girlfriend Veruca is okay."

"What about the blonde, that came with Rupert?"

"Ah, yes, Buffy. She wasn't okay with it at first; in fact she even tried to break them up on several occasions. Willow cares a great deal about what Buffy thinks, because they are sisters. I suppose she may be the deciding factor in this whole thing."

"Well, that's good to know. What about you, Chase?"

"What about me?"

"How do you feel about their relationship?" Laney asked gently.

"I don't know, Laney. I don't want to see her hurt again. Sometimes I think that they are so wrong for each other, because they hurt each other a lot, but when they are together everything just seems to fit into place, and they are so happy. They are so in love that they don't know what to do sometimes, and Joyce, Rupert, and I try to figure it out but we can't."

"It's not meant for you all to understand. It just is, that's all there is to it."

"I suppose we'd better go in there before they start shedding clothes, they haven't been together for two weeks and things might get intense," Chase said standing.

"That sound like a good idea," Laney said, following Chase down the hall.

**Faith's Hospital Room Same Time**

Willow ran into Faith's room, and pushed her way through the throng of orderlies holding Faith down.

"Faith, are you okay?" Willow asked, pulling Faith against her.

"Better, now that you're here," Faith said a little shakily after the room had cleared out. After Faith calmed down, Willow convinced her to lie down. "Will you stay with me, just for a little bit?"

"Of course," Willow said, with a genuine smile. Faith slid over and patted the empty space created next to her on the bed. "Can I?"

"Who cares?" Faith asked, and tugged on Willow's hand. They both lay on their sides staring into each other's eyes. Faith reached out with her left hand, which was covered in IV's, and pulled Willow closer to her.

"Faith," Willow warned.

"Relax, Red. I just want to feel your body against mine," Faith whispered, her hand tracing patterns on Willow's side.

"That's not what it feels like," Willow whispered, her hand tracing patterns on Faith's face.

"Willow, are you feeling something?" Faith teased, as her fingers played with the hem of Willow's shirt.

"Just kiss me already," Willow whispered, and Faith grinned at her. Faith slid closer to Willow, and then dipped her head and captured the pink lips offered to her. They kissed gently, reassuring themselves that what they had was still there. Making sure that they were still loved by the other. The kiss deepened, and they pulled each other closer intertwining their legs. Faith bent her leg that was between Willow's legs, and pressed hard against Willow's core causing the redhead to whimper into the kiss, and pull away. "Faith, not here," Willow whispered, even though her own hand had grown a mind of its own and was slowly pushing Faith's night gown to the side.


	13. I'm thankful for

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: I'm Thankful For

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Thanksgiving Day – Casa de Giles.**

The Chase and Giles family had decided early on to alternate the family gatherings, so this year they were all to gather at the Giles residence for Thanksgiving. Faith, Cordelia, and Dawn all stayed the night at the Giles house. Faith slept with Willow, and Dawn slept on the floor at the foot of the bed. Cordelia slept across the hall with Buffy. Faith woke at her usual time of 4:45, and watched her sleeping red-head. She sighed contentedly and took time to reflect on the previous events. She was so thankful that the redhead had stuck by her. After she had been released from the hospital that day they had gone directly to the beauty parlor.

Flashback  
"_So, Faith, what do you want to do now?" Willow had asked casually as the two girls sat side by side across from Chase in the limo. Faith had been released two hours earlier than anticipated and to kill the time before the party Willow and Chase decided that they had to keep her out of the house._

"_Actually, I was thinking that I should get a haircut," Faith said running her fingers through her long locks, which fell just below her butt when she stood. _

"_Are you sure?" Chase asked, speaking for the first time since they had left the hospital._

"_Yes, I think my haircut is long overdue, don't you?" Faith asked, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, and watched as it pooled at her feet. _

"_Well, maybe, just a trim," Willow said, carefully._

"_No, I was thinking something shorter. I'm gonna lose it anyway, so I may as well get it over with now and avoid all of the attachment issues being coupled with the treatments. That's a sure fire way to get all depressed," Faith explained. Willow and Chase simply shrugged at each other, and agreed. After the haircut, they dragged Faith home, where the party commenced. Faith told everyone how much she appreciated it, and she tried to really enjoy herself. She had tried, but she was so tired, and she sat down on the couch just for a quick rest, and fell asleep. Chase had smiled at her, and carried her upstairs to bed. Everyone else discussed things they should expect during the next few months, and the Giles family went home, even Willow. Faith awoke alone, her sheets and clothes soaked. She got up, and found that she was still weak, but she managed to get to the shower. She had showered, and was on her way to find fresh sheets when her window opened up. Willow stayed with her that night, and every night afterward.  
_End Flashback

Faith just lay there, and smiled to herself. She didn't understand how she had gotten so lucky and had found someone like the redhead. She tentatively ran a hand through Willow's shortened and darkened locks. She had tried to talk the redhead out for getting a haircut on her behalf, but Willow would not be dissuaded. Upon seeing the redhead, however, Faith could have been knocked over with a feather. She really liked the new look. She lifted her hand to her own shortened locks. While Willow's hair had been cut from its just past shoulder length to a just-beneath-the-chin-bob, Faith's had been cut close to the scalp in the back and sides, and longish on the top. Faith sighed contentedly, and smiled. Her mind wandered to the last time she had had the redhead alone, without Dawn present. It had been the day she was released from the hospital, but before she was released. They hadn't gotten very far before Chase and Laney showed up, but Faith still reveled in the feel of the redhead's lips and hands on her. Willow snuggled closer to Faith, stirring Faith out of her thoughts. When the redhead's eyes fluttered opened, Faith's smile deepened.

"Morning, beautiful," Faith whispered, and gently kissed her beloved.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Willow whispered against Faith's lips. Their blissful moment came to a screeching halt by the voice of the youngest occupant of the room.

"Gross," Dawn said, rolling her eyes at the couple. Faith sighed, and pulled away from Willow's lips but kept the redhead securely in her arms.

"Why aren't you still sleeping?" Faith asked, slightly annoyed.

"I can't sleep. I'm too excited to sleep," Dawn said, with a giggle as she bounced on the bed.

"Excited about what?" Faith asked, nonchalantly, even though she knew the answer.

"You know silly. You're making sweet potato pie like you and Mom used to back home in Boston. I can't believe you got her to agree to do it," Dawn babbled on, her last comment directed to Willow. She didn't notice the downcast expression on her sister's face until she looked up. "Hey, you okay?" Dawn asked, carefully, not wanting to set Faith off on an angry spiel.

"5 x 5," Faith lied easily, with half a smile, as she slipped from the bed. "I gotta pee, though," she said as she headed for the bathroom. Dawn looked apologetically at Willow, and Willow just hugged her.

"It's okay, Dawnie. She's just a little depressed because of the holidays. She tries not to remember her life before coming here, and I don't blame her. She just needs some time alone I think," Willow said, softly.

"She's so lucky. She has someone who loves her unconditionally, even when she gets all mean and pushes you away, you stay. Why?" Dawn asked searching Willow's eyes.

"Because, I love her so much, and I know kinda what she's going through. I haven't had a great childhood either. When I was four, my parents left me home alone for weeks, and never noticed that I wasn't with them."

"But I thought, Joyce and Giles were your parents," Dawn said confused.

"No. My parents are Sheila and Ira Rosenberg, and they didn't really want kids. They offered to sell me to Joyce when I was seven, and she decided to just take me for free. Life hasn't been the same since."

"Well, that's only a piece of what Faith went through. Her mother didn't want her, and beat her. She let guys do bad things to Faith, that's not the same as not being wanted."

"Well, what if I told you that Buffy and I used to be really close? It was freshman year, and I was trying so hard to fit in with Buffy and the other cheerleaders. I had a crush on Buffy, and I wanted to do everything she did, and I ended up making a fool of myself. One night we went to this party, and there were college guys there, and I got all dolled up and slutty. This guy who had been trying to get Buffy's attention during one of her many breakups with Angel, decided if he couldn't have her I was the next best thing. He led me to a room, and started kissing on me. At first I wanted it, because I had never been kissed before. But then he started getting rough with me, and I got scared. He pushed me on the bed, and no matter how many times I said 'no' he kept on. He raped me twice before Angel and Spike came in. Angel helped me get dressed while Spike beat the guy to a bloody pulp. I had never seen such anger in Spike's eyes. Buffy never showed up. I wanted her to be there, I needed her to be there, but she never showed. Angel had to pulled Spike off Riley before he killed him, and then Spike looked at me he cried openly, and picked me up and carried me to the hospital. Spike and I have always had our differences, but that night I saw him differently. He was afraid of getting hurt, just like me. Of course you know how close we are now, but that night changed a lot of things for me. I met Darla shortly after, and I thought maybe I would be okay. I thought I was in love with her, but it was just the security I was looking for. Someone to have to call my own. She treated me like shit, and told me that I was nothing without her, and that I needed her. The truth was, she needed me to get to my sister. That was all anybody ever wanted, Buffy. It is always 'Buffy this,' and 'Buffy that,' well what about Willow?" Willow's tears streamed down her face, but she continued. " After Darla was sent away because her parents were afraid that she would be corrupted, I didn't trust anyone, or let anyone else in. I was so afraid that I would never find the one who would love me for me. I needed something steady, but I couldn't find it, so I tried to kill myself. I am so glad I didn't succeed, because then I would have never met your sister. That is why I understand and stay by Faith through thick and thin. I know what she needs and is looking for, because I need and am looking for it too."

"I wake up in the morning, put on my face," Faith sang softly from the bathroom door, and Willow grinned as she turned toward her girlfriend.

"The one that's gonna get me through another day," Willow sang the second line, as Faith studied her from across the room.

"Doesn't really matter how I feel inside, 'cause life is like a game sometimes," Faith continued, and when Willow opened her mouth to sing the next line Faith held up her hand. She had to do this. She had to show Willow what it was that she meant to her. She had to express it. She couldn't find any other words than those in the song written by her very hand. "But then you came around me the walls just disappeared, nothing to surround me and keep me from my fears," Faith sang, as she walked slowly closer to her girl. So true the words rang out. Faith's walls that she had built after Kennedy's betrayal crumbled down around the redhead, and Faith wouldn't have it any other way, although ...

"I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up. Oh, you've made me trust. Because I've never felt like this before, I'm naked around you, does it show?" Faith was and always had been naked around the redhead in a way that she couldn't be with anyone else. It wasn't the fact that the redhead knew every nook and cranny of her body, but that she knew every nook and cranny of her heart, and had taken the time to do it and learn it better every day.

"You see right through me and I can't hide, I'm naked around, and it feels so right," Faith said, as she took Willow's hand in her own, and gently tugged the redhead into a standing position. They wrapped their arms around each other, and gently swayed to music that only they could hear, while Dawn looked on with tears in her eyes, and Joyce watched from the door.

"I'm trying to remember why I was afraid to be myself and the let the covers fall away. I guess I never had someone like you to help me fit in my skin," Faith sang gently in Willow's ear as tears streamed freely down her face. She buried her face into Willow's neck, and took a deep breath breathing in her love's scent. She ran her fingers through the shortened fiery locks, and pulled her tighter with her other hand. Faith never got the chance to finish the song, because before she knew what was happening her mouth was being assaulted gently but the redhead. Their tongues danced a sensual dance full of the need to tell each other of a love so deep that death can't stop. Joyce beckoned for Dawn to follow her downstairs to give the kissing girls a bit of privacy.

The kiss slowly ended, and they stared into each other's eyes, swollen-lipped and breathing heavy. Willow's eyes danced with mischief, but she knew Faith wasn't up for it. She hadn't been in a while, but of course she knew why. Everyone knew why.

Flashback  
_**Casa de Giles - day after Faith's release**_

_"Wills? You got a minute?" Buffy asked, as she made her way into Willow's room._

_"Sure. What's up Buff?" Willow asked, pushing her guitar away._

_"I ... uh ... shit this is harder than I thought," Buffy took a claming breath, and then started again. "IjustwantedtoconfessthatIdidwanttobewithyouwhenyouconfessedyourcrushonmebutwasafraidthatIwouldlosemyfriendsifIdid," Buffy said without taking a breath, and cringed waiting for the explosion that never came. "Wills?"_

_"Why?" Willow asked, her voiced thick with emotion._

_"Why what?"_

_"Why now, Buff? Did you think that just because Faith is sick I would leave her and go running to you, well, you have got everything all ass backwards, sister," Willow said, adding a little venom to the last word._

_"Willow, that's not why I told you," Buffy exclaimed._

_"Then why? So you could sweep me off my feet after she dies?" Willow asked rising from the bed._

_"NO! God Will, do you really think that little of me?" Buffy asked, daring a step toward her best friend. "I told you, because I couldn't live with it anymore. I kept thinking about how all of that stuff got so messed up back then, and how I could have prevented a lot of it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you this. Forget it," Buffy said, flatly as she stared at her feet._

_"I'm sorry, Buff. I am just kinda stressed. I'm glad you wanted to clear things up, but now isn't the best time to deal with this. Faith needs my support right now, and she needs yours, too. I need you to be there to support me when I feel weak from supporting her. I need my best friend back, minus all of the jealousy, and don't deny it. You have been jealous of Faith since she got here, and it won't do. Get over it. I'm with her, and I always will be."_

_"I can't change your mind?" Buffy asked playfully, but saw the scowl on Willow's face, and repented. She pulled Willow in for a hug, and then just on a whim kissed her lips just as the door opened._

_"Hey, Red, I got ... never mind," the voice said, and was gone just like that. Willow pushed Buffy away, and glared at the blonde. _

_"You knew she was coming you, bitch, get out," Willow said, pushing Buffy out of the room. Buffy, stared at her lifelong friend sadly, and caught a fist to her face. They were soon fighting, and Willow had gotten the upper hand, and was wailing away on Buffy. Buffy simply held her arms up to block the blows, and only lowered her arms when a voice said to._

_"You okay?" Faith asked, looking intently and slightly amused at the blonde._

_"Just peachy," Buffy said curtly, and stood with the remainder of her dignity. _

_"I want an explanation, right now," Joyce said from the door, where she was holding Willow back, neither girl said anything, and Faith sighed deeply. _

_"Buffy admitted that at some point in time she had feelings for Red, and Red told her to shove it and she wouldn't leave me for anything. Buffy got a mad accusing Red of accusing her of being a manipulative vindictive bitch, they kissed, I made my presence known, and left. I heard commotion, and ran back up here in time to see Willow tackle Buffy to the ground and you saw what happened after that," Faith summarized._

_"How did you know that?" Willow asked, staring at her lover._

_"I was watching to whole thing, you forgot I was in the bathroom," Faith said with a smirk. "So, let's just put this whole incident behind us, and forget it ever happened," Faith said. Everyone else agreed, and then Faith made a hasty exit making up some lame excuse that everyone saw right through.  
_End Flashback.

That was nearly a month ago. It was November 23, Thanksgiving day. Faith smiled wickedly at the redhead in her arms, but stepped out of the embrace. She walked to the door, and motioned for Willow to follow. They descended the stairs, and began helping out in the kitchen in preparation for the giant feast scheduled for later that day.

**Casa de Giles - 11 am**

"Faith, are you okay? You look a little tired," Joyce asked, the brunette who was checking the turkey. They had cooked most of the foot the previous night, but Faith hated rewarmed turkey so they decided to cook it the day of. She pretended not to hear Joyce's question and continued her tasks. Praying that Joyce wouldn't push her. She grabbed a knife, and began cutting one of the twelve sweet potato pies she had made.

"You want a slice?" Faith asked Joyce showing the older woman that she had no intention of answering the question, nor did she want to be pestered about it.

"Faith," Joyce said in a motherly tone, as Cordelia entered the kitchen loaded down with more groceries.

"Hey, girlie, you feeling okay?" Cordelia asked, noticing her sister's paler than usual complexion. That was the straw that broke the camels back, or rather broke Faith.

"I would be ten times better if everyone would stop asking me that. I am dying, okay? No, I don't fucking feel okay, or even alright. I feel like shit, and I hurt everywhere, and I have a sunburn that didn't come from the sun. I can't sleep through a night without waking up shivering or aching, I can't sleep without sweating, and you guys are asking me if I'm alright? I am just fucking fine and dandy, thank you, and how are you?" Faith yelled. Cordelia's mouth twitched, but it was Faith who broke first. She started giggling, and then burst into laughter. She and Cordelia laughed for about five minutes, and then finally calmed down, only to laugh again.

"What's wrong with them?" Buffy asked walking in with more groceries.

"I have no idea," Joyce said with a shrug.

"Dramatic much, Faith?" Cordelia asked once they had composed themselves. Faith chuckled again as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks, Queen, you always know how to make me laugh," Faith said, and hugged her sister tightly.

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay," Cordelia whispered, when she felt a wetness on her shoulder. "You are going to live. I can feel it."

"Thanks, C," Faith whispered, and dried her eyes before she separated herself from Cordelia. "I guess, I am kinda tired," Faith said quickly, and ran from the kitchen as more tears fell unabashedly from her eyes. Faith lay down on Willow's bed, and turned away from the door. She cried herself to sleep hugging Willow's pillow.

**4:30 pm**

"Faith, sweetie," a gentle voice said, and Faith felt warm fingers on her scalp. Faith blinked a few times, and then finally opened her eyes and forced them to focus on the person talking to her.

"Mmmm. Whattimizt?" Faith asked, as she stretched.

"Time for you to get a shower and get changed. The gang will be here in a few minutes," Willow said softly.

"I don't wanna," Faith said, snuggling against the redhead.

"But you hafta, or else Mom is going to come up here and drag you out of bed," Willow said, poking Faith in her side, and smiling widely when the brunette jumped and giggled into the pillow. Willow poked her again, and suddenly found herself looking up into dark brown eyes burning with desire. "Faith," Willow said with a shaky voice. Faith, lowered her body onto the redhead's and pulled her close, and then touched her lips gently against her lovers.

"I love you," Faith whispered, and then got up and took a shower, leaving the redhead to regain her breath.

**5:30 pm**

Joyce, Buffy, Spike, Giles, Chase, Cordelia, Dawn, Xander, Anya, and Tara were all waiting for Willow and Faith to make an appearance.

"Can't we just eat without them?" Dawn whined, growing impatient waiting for her sister to come downstairs.

"No, this is a family and friends event, so we wait," Chase said.

"Can I go get them?" Dawn asked, her voice hopeful.

"No, they'll be down here when they're ready," Chase said, and sighed. He was growing impatient as well. He exchanged a look with Joyce, and she disappeared upstairs unnoticed. Joyce paused outside of the room, and knocked gently.

"Who is it?" "Go away?" She heard two voices say simultaneously.

"Are you two almost finished?" Joyce asked, through the door.

"Come in, Mom," Willow said, and received a glare from Faith.

"What is taking you two so long?" Joyce asked. "Faith why aren't you dressed?" Joyce asked upon spotting the brunette sitting in the chair in the corner clad only in her underwear.

"I am not wearing that," Faith said. "I will never put one of those on, and if I die you guys better not bury me in one, 'cause I'll come back and haunt you," Faith said with a shudder.

"Faith it can't be that bad," Joyce said, holding the offending garment up.

"No, it can be much worse," Faith said.

"At least give me a good reason," Joyce said, trying to get the girl to calm down before she blew a gasket.

"I hate 'em," Faith said, defiantly, moving to look out the window.

"That is not reason enough. Just for tonight, Faith, and then you can throw it away, and never look at it again," Joyce said gently.

"Why is this such a big deal?" Faith asked, softly, from her position by the window.

"I think you'll look great in one," Joyce said softly.

"They make me ... never mind. I'll put the damn thing on," Faith said with a sigh. She grabbed the offending clothing and pulled it on, but kept it on for all of two seconds before shedding it, and running into the bathroom and promptly vomiting, or rather dry-heaving as she hadn't eaten in seven hours. As she wretched she was haunted by memories.

Flashback  
_Faith pulled her dress on, and walked downstairs. It was Saturday and her mom had promised to take her out shopping if she was good. She had been good all week, and so she was ready to go shopping. When she arrived downstairs she saw her mom talking to some men at the door, and they were angry. She hid in the shadows, but one of the men saw her. They pushed their way into the house, and walked over to Faith. _

_"That's a pretty dress," one of the men said, tugging on the hem. "I bet you like it don't you?"_

_"Yes," Faith whispered, and cringed internally. She was used to this by now. She was twelve after all, and she had endured the torment for nearly two years. _

_"It's kinda short for such a young girl, ain't it?" the other man asked. "You a whore like your ma?"_

_"No," Faith said, her bottom lip trembling as she searched her mother's eyes from across the room. Her mother simply looked away, and walked into the kitchen. The tears rolled down her face, and she tried to fight them as they lifted her dress and took turns touching her beneath it. The first guy was the one who started the rape, and the second guy joined in. She simply lay in the floor, knowing that it was futile to fight, and pretended that she was a superhero who would put the bad guys in jail for hurting the little girl on the floor.  
_End Flashback

Faith collapsed on the floor, and cried silent tears.

"Go away," she whispered to the figure that had entered the bathroom. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Faith," the voice said.

"Don't touch me, please. I don't want to hurt you. Just go away. Go eat, and enjoy. I'm fine," Faith said burying her head in her knees, which she had drawn up. Her body was shaking violently, and the tears were flowing freely accompanied with the occasionally sob. Faith felt two familiar, yet unexpected arms envelope her, and something inside of her melted. She couldn't stop herself from burying her face into the shoulder and bawling her eyes out.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. It's okay. It's over. I'm here," Joyce whispered as she stroked the girl's hair, and rocked her. A few moments later, Faith's sobs died down, but she still clung to Joyce fiercely. "Are you okay now?" Joyce whispered.

"I just don't understand why she didn't help me," Faith whispered, and then shivered. "I guess I should get dressed, huh?"

"Faith, you don't have to wear the dress if you don't want to," Joyce said.

"Really?" Faith asked, looking into Joyce's eyes.

"Really, Faith. I just thought it would be nice if all of the girls wore them. You can wear whatever you feel comfortable in. I'm sorry."

"No sweat, you didn't know. It's okay. I get why you did. Is Will still around, I should apologize to her too."

"She's downstairs. She'll be okay. She understands that sometimes you just need a motherly touch. I guess I should go change too," Joyce said, looking at her dress, which was soaked from Faith's sobs.

"Sorry, Mrs. G," Faith said, sheepishly.

"None, of that. You get dressed, and meet me downstairs in 10 minutes young lady, or else I will drag you down there myself," Joyce said firmly, her own variation of 'resolve face' coming into view.

"Yes, Ma'am," Faith said, standing.

"And Faith, my name is Joyce," Joyce said, walking out of the room. Faith joined the rest of the family after dressing herself in a pair of slacks and a button-up blouse she'd borrowed from Willow. The rest of the evening went smoothly. Faith looked around at each person present and was thankful to have each and every one of them, even Buffy. After Buffy's little thing with Willow the two had talked, and while they still had quite a ways to go, they were getting there.

The song is _Naked_ by Avril Lavign.


	14. Euphoria

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Euphoria

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it. Contains a mild love scene between two 15 yr. old girls. If you don't like that, then don't read.

**Christmas Morning - Chase Manor**

Faith moaned in her sleep, and rolled over to pull the body that she had fallen asleep holding closer to her. When her hand didn't touch anything she ended her blind search by opening her eyes. She saw her bed companion silently giggling at her, and she growled low in her throat and pounced. Faith wrestled with her bed companion, eventually getting the upper hand and tickling the already squealing redhead.

"Okay, I give," the bed companion managed between laughs.

"I don't think so, Twinkie. You'll just turn on me the second I let ya go," Faith said, and stared into the green eyes before her.

"You found me out," Willow said, as she bucked against Faith, in an attempt to push her off. No small feat considering Faith was straddling her and had her arms pinned above her head at the wrist.

"You'd better watch that, or you'll start something you can't finish," Faith warned against Willow's constant bucking against her naked body.

"Oh, I finish everything I start," Willow said, her voice dropping an octave in imitation of the husky drawl that Faith always used.

"That so?" Faith questioned, her lips brushing against Willow's ear. Willow arched her back, and whimpered beneath Faith's touch.

"Oh, yeah," Willow said, using her freshly freed hands to trace patterns on Faith's bare back.

"Mmm," Faith said, and buried her face in Willow's neck. She sucked lightly at Willow's pulse point and smiled into the skin there when she heard a moan of approval. Faith then made a trail down to Willow's collarbone, alternating kisses and love bites, and then she repeated the action up the other side of Willow's neck. When she reached the redhead's ear, she sucked the lobe into her mouth and then bit it gently soothing the bite with her tongue and lips. Willow moaned low in her chest, and Faith smiled again. This is what she needed. This is what she craved, the feel of her girlfriend's naked body against her own. Faith lifted her head, and gazed down into Willow's emerald eyes. She lost herself in those eyes every time. She stretched her legs out, and slid a well-toned thigh between Willow's and positioned herself onto one of Willow's own thighs. She leaned down and brushed her lips against Willow's, and then they slowly deepened the kiss. Faith, pressed their bodies closer together as they lost themselves in the intensity of the kiss. Faith laced their fingers together and held them above their heads, as their lovemaking ensued. They moved against each other in that age-old rhythm, and climbed the peak of ecstasy together. Faith stared into Willow's eyes as they neared the top, and just as she felt herself fall over the edge she leaned down and ensnared Willow's lips in a fiery kiss, swallowing both of their screams of pleasure. Faith, buried her face into Willow's hair as she attempted to regain her breath.

"Maybe next time, we'll actually get some foreplay in," Willow teased, and Faith just feigned a hurt look.

"You didn't enjoy yourself?" Faith asked, with mock indignation.

"I must say that I did have a pretty nice time, but I've also had better," Willow teased, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, really? And tell me, just who gave you this better time?"

"Oh, I don't know, some girl with dark hair, and soft lips with a cleft in the bottom one. She's got great abs, and a tattoo of her clan's mark on her right arm, and a butterfly on her back, and one more that only she and I know the location and what it says," Willow said, with a blush.

"Hmm, she sounds like my kind of people. Where is this other tattoo, and what does it say?" Faith asked, attempting to sound curious and innocent at the same time.

"Well, if I remember correctly, it's right …" Willow began, as she trailed her hand between their bodies down Faith's arm, over her finely toned abs, her hip, and finally to the inside of her left thigh, where she traced the six letters that were intricately drawn there. "Here," Willow whispered huskily, and trailed her fingers up a little further to the folds of Faith's sex.

"God, Red, fuck, stop… no … don't stop," Faith whispered, in Willow's ear.

"Which is it?" Willow whispered seductively into Faith's ear, as her fingers danced around Faith's entrance. "Stop?" Willow asked as she stilled her hands, and she smiled wickedly when she heard Faith whimper. "Or, not?" Willow asked, as she slipped one finger inside of Faith. Faith opened her legs wider to allow Willow to penetrate her more, but Willow pulled her finger out and flipped Faith onto her back. Faith squealed, and looked into the emerald pools that hovered above her. Willow kissed Faith's lips softly, teasingly. Willow made soft butterfly kisses down Faith's neck, and over her collarbone. She kissed down the raven-haired beauty's chest, pausing to briefly tease the dark peaks she found there, but not for long. She continued her trail of kisses down to Faith's navel, where she again paused to swirl her tongue inside of it. Willow nibbled the sensitive flesh of Faith's belly below her navel, then down her right leg to her foot, and up her left to the juncture of her thighs pausing to trace the six letters written there with her tongue, which caused Faith to moan loudly. Willow moved her head, slightly to the left, and tasted her lover's essence. They moaned in unison, and Willow gently parted the folds of Faith's sex with her fingers. Willow pushed Faith higher and higher until finally she shattered, and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Willow drew out Faith's release with her fingers and mouth. When Willow had had her fill, she slowly slid up Faith's body until they were face to face.

"You haven't lost it," Faith said, appreciatively, trying to regain her breath.

"Neither have you," Willow said with a blush, as her mind traveled back to the previous night.

"So are you hungry?' Faith asked, as her own stomach growled.

"Not as hungry as you," Willow said with a devilish grin.

"Well, I guess, I'll go make myself some breakfast, and you can just fend for yourself," Faith said, as she rolled them over so that she was on top of Willow. Faith moved to get up, but she was held fast by Willow's arms and legs. "You still want more?" Faith asked, her trademark smirk in place.

"Always," Willow whispered, and pulled Faith's head down to hers, and kissed her gently on the mouth. What started out as a gentle kissed turned rapidly into a passionate kiss with fighting tongues and roaming hands. Just when things were really heating up, a throat was cleared. The girls slowed the kiss, and finally ended it, panting for breath, desire coursing through their veins.

"That was hot," the voice said.

"No shit," Faith said, glaring at the intruder.

"Hey, I knocked, but you two were too preoccupied to hear it. It's Christmas, why aren't you downstairs already?" Cordelia asked.

"I was giving and receiving my presents," Faith said, pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

"Yeah, well, you'd better wrap it up, Dawn is going to pester Chase until he comes up here himself, and we don't want that happening, so get your ass downstairs pronto," Cordelia said.

"We'll be down after a shower, I can't think with Willow's scent all over me," Faith said, wiggling her eyebrows at the redhead.

"That's the point," Willow whispered huskily into Faith's ear, and Faith moaned loudly.

"You guys should probably shower separately, with _cold_ water," Cordelia suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Faith said, sliding out of the bed.

"Have you ever heard of modesty? Ladies should be modest, y'know?" Cordelia said, at the sight of her naked sister.

"Yes, _ladies_ should be," Faith said, and she walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, along with a matching bra and panty set. "Hey C, I'm gonna use your shower, okay?" Faith said, glancing at her sister.

"You should probably put a robe on, I think Buffy is still sleeping. I was sent to retrieve everyone, and when did you get a tattoo right there?" Cordelia asked, as she and Faith headed for the door, Faith ignored her completely. Faith paused at the door and blew Willow a kiss, and then walked down the hall to shower. Willow sighed deeply, and then smiled. She slid from the bed, and walked the short trip to the bathroom naked. She turned the water on and let it flow over her body, and she began to wash her hair. She smiled to herself as she remembered various events from the previous week. She was so grateful that Faith had decided to wait until after Christmas to get her surgery, not that she wanted Faith to wait any longer to be rid of the tumor, but still at least she wasn't in the hospital for Christmas. She was so in love with that girl, she didn't know what she was going to do if she ever lost her.

"Need a hand?" said a very familiar voice from behind her, and she shrieked, and glared at the intruder.

"You do realize that there are better ways of getting my attention, don't you?" Willow asked the intruder, who at that moment stepped into the shower.

"Like this?" the intruder asked, sliding her arms around Willow's waist and pulling her close ensnaring her lips in a fiery kiss at the same time.

"Yes, definitely. I thought you were showering in Cordelia's room?" Willow said after she'd recovered from the kiss.

"I decided that I should give you a hand at washing your back, and then you could maybe return the favor for me," Faith said, softly.

"That sounds great, but we have to hurry, or Chase is gonna catch an eyeful when he comes to drag us downstairs," Willow said, as she turned her back to Faith. They washed each other's backs quickly, and left the other to wash the rest, knowing that if they washed anything else their time in the shower would be extended by a couple of hours. They were walking down the stairs just as Chase was coming up.

"It's about time," Chase said, exasperatedly. "Where are the others?"

"The others? Like who?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, like Buffy, Spike, Angel, Anya, Xander, Wesley, and Cordelia?" Chase said.

"I dunno, I was waiting for Willow," Faith said.

"Yep, and I just got out of the shower," Willow supplied, it wasn't a lie exactly; Faith had indeed finished before Willow and had been dressed long before Willow exited the shower.

"Well, I guess I'd better go retrieve them. You two go ahead down, and keep Dawn out of the presents until we're all down there with our cameras ready."

"Will do, Chase," Faith said, with a salute.

"Actually I was talking to Willow, and keep her out of them too," Chase said as he walked away.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Faith said, with a pout.

"Yes, actually you are," Willow said, with a devilish grin.

"Oh, really. If I am it's because of you," Faith said, with a smirk, and then she walked downstairs to the den where Joyce, Giles, and Dawn were waiting.

"Well, if you two are already down here, where is everyone else? I expected you two to be last, considering …" Dawn said, her voice trailing off after seeing the look that Faith flashed her.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I'm a growing girl, who needs a _lot_ of love," Faith said wiggling her eyebrows at Willow.

**Upstairs**

Chase walked down the hall reaching Xander's room first. He stood outside the door and listened to all of the guys talking.

"So, she's goes in tomorrow at what time?" Angel asked.

"Um, she wants to take Willow shopping first thing, and then she checks in at four, and her surgery is at six," Xander supplied.

"How is Willow handling it?" Wesley asked, concern lacing his voice.

"She pretends that she's fine, but when she's alone she cries a lot," Spike said, as she slipped a t-shirt over his head.

"When is she alone?" Angel asked.

"Well, week before last Mum called her home for a few days, and she cried the entire time," Spike said.

"I hope that things get better for them. I hate knowing that Faith could die before she turns sixteen. She'll miss out on so much stuff. This is so frustrating. I just want her to be better, and I want them to be able to have a normal life not one with Faith sick, and Willow crying," Xander said, with an exasperated sigh. Chase decided that was his cue to interrupt.

"Hey guys its Christmas. Time to open presents," Chase said, and waited until they were all out of the room and headed downstairs before walking further down the hall to inform the girls.

"I just don't get it. Why would she want to stay with someone who is dying?" Buffy asked, her tone bordering on whining.

"Because they have great sex," Anya said, nonchalantly.

"Great sex has nothing to do with it," Cordelia defended.

"Of course it does, if it didn't then they wouldn't be together now," Anya said, pointedly.

"They're in love, have you seen the way that they look at each other. I'm happy for them, and that is all that should be said about the entire thing. If that's what they want, then that is up to them to decide, not us. We are just here to support them, not dictate their lives," Cordelia said, and she headed for the door. Chase had to chuckle at Cordelia's devotion to her sister no matter what. It was the Chase way, and she was definitely a Chase. He knocked on the door, and Cordelia answered it but not before Buffy threw her piece in.

"I think that Willow is crazy. How will she be able to handle it if Faith does die?" Buffy said, her comment floating in the air.

"Hey, I thought you were coming back," Chase said, after the door opened.

"I was, but I got sidetracked," Cordelia said, as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"C'mon girls, before Faith and Dawn have a field day with the gifts," Chase said, opening the door wider. The girls filed out, and walked down stairs. As they walked by he found out the reason that it had taken them so long. They had all taken showers and applied makeup. He had to chuckle again, women. He didn't understand why Faith and Willow hadn't bothered getting all dolled up for each other, but then again that was what he liked about their relationship. They were comfortable with the other, and didn't hide their flaws from each other. He sighed as he made his way back down the stairs to the den. He picked his video camera up, and instructed the kids to pass out one gift to everyone, and then he went around the room filming each person opening their gifts.

**Chase Manor - Den**

Fred and Gunn stopped by to open presents, and ended up staying the rest of the day. Gifts were given and received. Fred's favorite gift was from Faith; she'd been given a set of new drumsticks and a drum machine so that she could tap out her beats and know what she was playing. Gunn's favorite gift was from Faith as well; in fact everyone's favorite gifts were from Faith. She somehow knew exactly what to get everyone, and she wanted this Christmas to be memorable just in case. She'd gotten Gunn a vinyl copy of the Beatles White album. For Buffy she got a custom made CD with all of Buffy's favorite artists. For Angel she got an art book that focused specifically on Goya. For Spike, she got a leather duster to replace the one that she had ruined. For Anya, she got a book on self-control. For Xander she got the first copy of X-Men ever published. For Wesley, she got a history book that focused on the ancient Mayans. For Chase, she drew a picture of the three girls. For Joyce, she drew a family portrait of all of them. For Cordelia she got a locket that had her solo picture on one side and a picture of all of the Chase family on the other side. For Dawn, she got a journal like the one she had, but she had it engraved. For Giles she got a copy of A Christmas Carol, by Charles Dickens. They had had a tradition when she was younger, in which Giles would read them the book after Christmas dinner. It was like having a huge family, Faith mentioned that when he opened his gift, and Giles suggested that they resume the tradition. For Willow she made a CD of her original work on it, but her real gift was for later. No one was able to get Faith something that she really appreciated or thought was outstanding, except Willow, of course. Willow got Faith a puppy. A miniature Doberman, which Faith named Max. Faith and Willow retreated upstairs to get dressed for dinner, and after dinner they changed back into their casual clothes. Everyone gathered in the den, occupying various parts of it. Cordelia and Wesley sat on the loveseat, their hands interlaced. Dawn sat at their feet with Sebastian, the dog, and Spike close by; but not too close. Buffy and Angel sat curled around each other on the floor leaning against the love seat. Xander and Anya sat close together leaning against the couch. Giles sat in the grandfather chair with the book in his lap, and Joyce sat next to him in an overstuffed chair. Chase sat in another chair, which he'd dragged over to be a part of the group. Fred sat on Gunn's lap as he lounged in a beanbag chair. Willow and Faith occupied the couch; Willow was leaning against the arm of the couch and Faith was lying on her stomach against Willow. Her head was resting on Willow's chest and Willow was stroking her hair while Faith petted her new puppy. Faith turned over onto her back and picked the puppy up and held her while they listened as Giles' voice rang out clear and even as he began reading the book. They all settled into a euphoric state of happiness, as they let Giles' voice wash over them.

**Faith's Room later that night**

"That was so much fun," Willow said, as they got ready for bed. "Dad really surprised us all with his reading voice. I'm glad you got that for him, maybe now we can start a tradition of him reading it every Christmas."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Faith said, as she pushed her pants down her legs. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened without permission.

"Willow, honey, oh, sorry," Joyce said, blushing at the sight of Faith in a t-shirt and panties.

"It's okay, Mrs. G," Faith said pulling her pants up. "I'll change in the bathroom," Faith said, and then headed towards the bathroom with her pajamas.

"You're actually going to wear pajamas?" Joyce asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"Yes, I own some, and I figured that when you guys come to wake us up to go shopping tomorrow you wouldn't appreciate it very much to see me naked," Faith said, it was no secret that Faith slept in the nude, even when she and Willow were just friends.

"How considerate of you," Joyce said, with a smile, and Faith continued her trek to the bathroom.

"So, Mom, what's up?" Willow asked, nervously.

"I just wanted to see how you were. I've missed you while I was away," Joyce said, taking her daughter into her arms. Joyce and Giles had gone to England for a short vacation in celebration of Giles's birthday. It was a gift from Chase. He even allowed Spike, Buffy, and Willow to stay over while they were gone.

"I've missed you too, Mom," Willow said, returning the hug.

"How are things with Faith?" Joyce asked, looking into Willow's eyes..

"Things are okay. We are back to normal as far as things go for us," Willow said, blushing a bit at the meaning behind what she had said, as she absently petted the puppy.

"That's good. I guess you're doing okay, then?" Joyce asked, patting Willow's shoulder.

"I guess, I just don't know. She won't talk about it, and it frustrates me because she's like in denial that she's even sick. I'm so scared, that she's going to have the surgery and not come back to me."

"Honey, think positively. Things will work out for the best in the end, no matter what the outcome," Joyce said.

"I guess you're right, but still I can't help but think that she may not come back to me. That she won't be in my arms when I wake up every morning. That she won't be there to hold me when I cry. I can't imagine what it would be like to not be able to make love to her, and taste her lips. I guess, you didn't want to hear that, glad I stopped myself before I got really graphic."

"It's okay honey. I know what it's like to be in love and to want to devour your lover. Remember tonight may be your last night to tell her how you feel. Don't regret anything. Good night, and I'll make sure to knock and wait for an answer next time," Joyce said, and then she left the room.

"What was that about?" Faith asked as she made her way out of the bathroom, clad in a pair of hot pants, and barely-there tank top.

"That's getting dressed?" Willow asked, her mouth watering at the sight of the brunette.

"Well, it's more clothes than I usually wear," Faith admitted.

"I can see your nipples," Willow said, reaching out and touching of the hard peaks straining against the top.

"I know, and don't change the subject," Faith said, as they climbed into bed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Mom just wanted to know if we were doing okay, and how we were adjusting to things," Willow said, as she snuggled into Faith's body. They lay in comfortable silence for a while.

"So, Red, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Faith asked, stroking the redhead's hair, and breaking the silence.

"Sleep," Willow said with a yawn.

"Before you go to sleep, I have something for you," Faith said, reaching into her nightstand and retrieving a box wrapped in plaid paper. Faith handed the box to Willow carefully, and watched as her girlfriend ripped the paper off.

"It's beautiful, Faith," Willow whispered, as she held up the necklace.

"It was my mom's," Faith said, softly.

"Faith, I can't accept this, you should," Willow began, but was cut short by Faith.

"Willow, I wouldn't want anyone else in the world to have this, but you. I was going to give it to you even if we hadn't gotten back together, just because I want you to have it. Open it," Faith urged. Willow did as she was told, and opened the locket. She smiled at the two pictures of Faith; one at the age of three the other at fifteen.

"Thank you, Faith. I love you," Willow said, and then she ensnared Faith's lips into a kiss in an attempt to show her every emotion she was feeling.

"You're welcome," Faith murmured against Willow's lips. When the kiss ended, they were both breathless, and Faith put the locket on Willow's neck.

"I have something for you, too," Willow said, as she slipped out of the bed, and made her way to her overnight bag. She pulled out a box, and carried it over to Faith. Faith opened it slowly, and grinned devilishly when she saw what was inside.

"I can't believe you remembered," Faith said, as she pulled the object from the box.

"Of course I remembered, it was their only album you didn't have. Open the case," Willow urged, as Faith admired the artwork on the case of the Vines album.

"Are you wearing this underneath that shirt?" Faith asked, her eyes flitting back and forth between the picture in her hand and the redhead in her bed.

"Why don't you find out?" Willow suggested, and the album and picture were both forgotten as Faith took Willow up on that offer; all night. They settled down for a peaceful sleep around 2 am. Faith held her girl tightly fighting off the tears of fear that had crept up on her. She didn't have a very good feeling about the operation, but she wasn't going to let anyone know, especially not Willow.


	15. Operation Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Operation Day

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Chase Manor – Faith's bedroom 4:45 am December 26**

Faith awoke at her usual time, and admired the sleeping redhead next to her. She was so happy to have her back where she belonged, in her bed. If anyone had told her that she was going to fall in love with anyone, she would have laughed. But there she was lying in bed with a beautiful redhead who had stolen her heart at first glance. She ran her fingers gently through the fiery mane splayed across her chest, and a tear slid down her cheek as she thought about the possibility of losing all of this. Her life had taken a u-turn, and here she was trying to live for the one thing that meant the most to her. She didn't want to die, but she could feel herself teetering closer to the end of her life with each passing day. She sighed deeply, and dried her tears and smiled. Life was good. She had Willow, and she was still alive, what more could she ask for? Willow began to stir in her sleep, and Faith's smile brightened.

"Morning beautiful," Faith whispered when Willow's eyes opened.

"Mmmmornin,'" Willow said stretching, her breasts brushing against Faith's arm eliciting a moan from both girls.

"You'd better watch where you put those. They might get assaulted," Faith said, trailing a finger over Willow's newly erected nipples.

"Assault away," Willow murmured, as she kissed Faith's neck. Faith leaned down and captured one of the rosy buds between her lips, and gently pulled on it. They were so lost in themselves that they didn't hear the knock on the door, nor did they hear the door open. What they did hear was the gasp.

"Mom," Willow said, frantically pulling the covers over her naked body.

"Sorry girls. I knocked, but you didn't answer, so I thought maybe you were still sleeping. I'm sorry," Joyce said, looking at the floor.

"It's okay, Mrs. G," Faith said, sliding the covers over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, girls. I didn't see much of anything," Joyce said, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Mom, it's okay, really. We're just going to go shower, and we'll meet you all downstairs in thirty minutes?" Willow said, hugging the covers against her body.

"Okay," Joyce said, sighing with relief. "Make it twenty, I want to make sure I make it to JC Penny as soon as it opens this time."

"Okay," Willow said, and Joyce left to allow the girls privacy to shower and dress for the day. Twenty minutes later both girls were dressed comfortably; Willow in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans, a long sleeved white t-shirt with the words "I am insane" written across the chest in dripping red letters, with a pair of tennis shoes. Faith was wearing a pair of black jeans ripped at the knees that surprisingly didn't fit like a second skin, a black t-shirt with "See spot run" written on it that had a white spot with legs and running shoes, her ever-present leather jacket was on her shoulders, and her black steel-toed boots finished off her outfit. They walked down the stairs hand in hand, and were handed breakfast to go, which consisted of sausage biscuits and hash browns with orange juice from McDonald's. They were ushered to the car, and driven to the mall by the shopping demons known as Buffy, Joyce, Cordelia, and Dawn.

**Three hours later**

"Willow, please can we take a break?" Faith asked, her voice bordering on a whine.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Willow asked, an amused expression on her face.

"We have been going nonstop for three hours, I wanna eat before I can't eat again," Faith said shifting the packages in her arms.

"Oh, fine you big baby," Willow said, pretending to be annoyed, but couldn't help the smile that graced her lips.

"But I'm your baby," Faith whispered against Willow's ear, causing shivers to travel up the redhead's spine.

"Of course," Willow said. "Should we tell the others?" She asked motioning toward the other girls across the store.

"No, I want you all to myself, for a while," Faith said softly, wishing her arms weren't full so she could touch her girlfriend. They walked down to the food court, and Faith ordered a light meal, which surprised Willow, but the redhead didn't comment on it.

"Willow," Faith said, nervously.

"Yeah, baby," Willow said, studying her girlfriend carefully.

"I, never mind," Faith said as they were joined by the others. Faith fingered the box in her jacket pocket, and sighed. They headed to the hospital around 3:30 wanting enough time to say their last 'goodbyes' to Faith before she was sedated.


	16. Dying to save you

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Dying to Save You

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Faith's Hospital room two hours before surgery.**

Faith is lying in a hospital bed with various tubing stringing out of her. Spike opens the door, and she smiles at him.

"You wanted to see me?" Spike asks softly.

"Yeah, c'mere," Faith said sitting up. "I wanted to talk to you first, because what I have to say to you is the most important. They all know how I feel about them, but you don't. I love you, Spike. You're the big brother I never had. I need you to promise me something, though. If I don't make it, take care of her, please."

"You're talking nonsense now, you're not going anywhere," Spike said.

"You don't know that, please Spike, just promise me. I can't go through this operation unless I know that someone loves her half as much as I do and can reach her. Spike, you're the only one besides me who knows how to make her smile, even when her whole world is falling down. I trust you to be there for her. Promise me," Faith said pleadingly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I promise, Faith. Now, stop your blubberin' you'll be just fine. So, I guess I'll let someone else talk to you before you get all sedated," Spike said, standing.

"Spike," Faith called at his retreating form.

"Thank you," Faith said.

"Anytime, pet, anytime," Spike said, and gave her a quick hug before exiting the room. There was a knock on the door, and Buffy's head peaked around the corner.

"Spike said you wanted to talk to me," Buffy said not moving from the doorway.

"Yeah, come on in, B, I won't bite ya," Faith said with a smirk. "Much," she added, and Buffy blushed.

"So, what's up?" Buffy asked sitting in the chair beside Faith's bed. "I figured you'd want to spend as much time with Willow as possible before your big operation."

"No, I have the rest of my life to do that. I just wanted to talk to you before I go under. I have something to say to you, and in case I don't make it I wanted you to know. Don't interrupt me, okay? This is hard enough without you talking and trying to detour me. When we first met, I hated you. I hated the fact that you were a cheerleader who wore pastel colors, and were so fucking chipper all the time. I envied your ability to be happy, but as I got to know you, I realized that everyone has their shit, and that I should try harder to be open with people without all the agro. Basically, I am trying to say that you're pretty okay, and in case I don't come out of this on the breathing side, I figured you should know," Faith said, a little out of breath from the long speech. Buffy stared at Faith for a long moment, before she rose from her chair, and sitting on the bed beside Faith.

"Faith, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a bitch to you, and I know I can't excuse or even justify my actions, but I want you to know the reason I was a bitch. Willow has been my best friend for all of my life, and after all that stuff happened with Riley I couldn't deal. I didn't know how to help her, I didn't know how to comfort her and tell her that I was still there for her. I just pretended nothing had happened because it hurt less. I felt like it was my fault that he raped her, and I didn't want to cause her more pain. I understand now that she needed me to support her, to just be there when she needed me. When you came to town you made Willow smile like I used to be able to. I was jealous of you for that, and so I tried to make Willow not like you so that I could try to make her smile again," Buffy sighed, and ran her hand through her hair.

"B, if I don't make it through this she's gonna need you even more. Be there this time, fuck the past just do it right this time, okay? Promise me you'll be there for her, because she might just succeed at suicide this time. Don't let her, B, please," Faith pleaded.

"I will, Faith I promise. I'll try for her, and for you. I owe you both, and even if you do make it I'll still be here for you both," Buffy flashed Faith a half-smile, and stood again. "You'd better make it or I might have to come to heaven and kick you ass back down here."

"I your dreams, Blondie," Faith said to Buffy's retreating form. "B ... Buffy, thanks," Faith said, softly.

"You're welcome," Buffy said, and smiled her winning smile, and exited the room.

"Faith, I guess it's my turn," Angel said walking into the room.

"Yeah, so what'd you guys do draw numbers?" Faith asked, with a smirk.

"Yeah, actually we did, well all of us except Willow. She's going last by request. I didn't come in here to say good-bye because you're going to live and I don't want to hear anything otherwise, you got it? I promise to look after Willow and Dawn and Cordy and Chase if you don't and that's all I want to hear about the entire thing, do you understand?" Angel said.

"Yeah, I got it Gel boy. So, you ready for next Friday?" Faith asked, referring to the championship football game.

"I think so. We have practice today, but I'm excused because I'm here with you. Faith, I love you. I'm glad I got to meet my mother's side of the family even if I got to learn about all the bad they've done to you and everyone else. If I got to know our family just by knowing you I'd say that we had a great family, because you are a great person despite what you believe, and before you even start to think that Willow is better off without you don't, because she is lucky to have you. You have your surgery and fight your way back to keep that smile on her face, you hear me?"

"Gotcha, Gel boy. Thanks," Faith said softly.

"No, thank you, for teaching me how to grow up," Angel said, and gave Faith a hug before leaving.

"Are you asleep?" a voice said from the door.

"No," Faith said, but kept her eyes closed. She smiled, and beckoned her visitor closer.

"So you're just resting your eyes?" the soft voice asked.

"Yep," Faith said, she slowly opened one eye.

"I just wanted to see you before they sedated you. They told me I could cut the line because I have to get back to work," the young woman said.

"Fred, relax," Faith said softly.

"I am, relaxed, I'm just nervous. I've never had to visit someone in the hospital before with a terminal disease. I'm kind of scared," Fred admitted.

"Fred, I'm fine. I'll be out of here shortly, and we'll go over our next gig," Faith said, changing from her 'I may not make it' speech to quell her friend's doubts. She smiled a genuine smile at the brunette, and opened her arms to welcome the young woman she'd come to love like a sister. Fred walked to the bed, and hugged Faith tightly. Tears sprang to her eyes as the possibility of Faith's death plagued her.

"Come back," Fred said softly, and ran from the room before she lost control. Gunn popped in for a brief moment, and then chased after Fred. Shortly after Wesley walked in.

"Hey, Wes," Faith said, her voice light portraying an easiness she didn't feel.

"Faith," he said gently as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "Cordelia told me that I was to cheer you up before she comes in here, because she doesn't want to deal with your depression. So, I suppose I should do what she asks, because otherwise I will experience her wrath. So, what shall we discuss then?"

"Why don't we talk about how whupped you are?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" Wesley asked feigning innocence.

"I'm talking about you bending over backward for Queen C, you need to step up and fight back with her once in a while, otherwise she'll ditch you. I've seen it happen, and honestly Wes, you're the best thing that has happened to my sister. Be good to her, okay?" Faith said, sobering the mood.

"Well, I suppose it takes a whupped person to know another whupped person," Wesley shot back, with a straight face.

"But the biggest difference between you and me Wes, is I at least get the pussy," Faith said, with shit-eating grin.

"Quite true, but I would rather be whupped without it, than with it, because then I will have something to look forward to later in life," Wesley said, with a shit-eating grin of his own.

"You're right, Wes. Should I have waited longer?" Faith asked, averting her eyes.

"For what?" Wesley asked, his brunette friend.

"To have sex with Willow," Faith said, softly.

"I can't determine that, only the two of you can. For each couple it is different. Cordelia and I are choosing to wait until marriage, because we want to be sure that we want to spend the rest of our lives with each other. You and Willow are different. You already know that you'll be together forever, and what you choose to do behind closed doors is your business, and who am I to judge?" Wesley said, gently. "You didn't ruin her life Faith. She loves you more than life itself, and you've made her the happiest she's ever been. Even if you do die, she'll always love and cherish you."

"I know Wes, and that's the problem. I'm so scared that I'll leave her all alone, and hurt her worse than I ever could. I made a promise to her that I would live, and dammit I don't know if I can keep that promise," Faith said, as her bottom lip began to quiver. She clenched her teeth, balled her fists, and squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Wesley leaned over, and hugged her giving her a gentle yet loving squeeze, and left her to compose herself. If any one knew how much the young brunette hated crying it was Wesley. Wesley had witnessed an emotional break-down three days prior to her operation and was nearly pummeled to death.

Flashback  
_Faith was in the sound room wailing on her guitar, and enjoying the solitude for once. She loved Willow with all of her heart, she really did, but she just needed some space for herself. She hadn't been aware of the time, and was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard anyone else join her. She began thinking about the possibility of dying, and all of her fears crept up on her, and she let out a strangled cry and burst into tears. Wesley, being the gentleman that he was, he went to comfort her, but she pulled away violently. Her eyes pierced him to his very core and he shivered as he stared into the fire in her eyes. _

_"Don't ever do that again," Faith warned, her hand pushing his arm into a chicken wing. She pushed him down on the ground and kicked him just for good measure. Later she had apologized, but Wesley had brushed her off saying that he was sorry for invading her space. Luckily, that encounter didn't strain their friendship.  
_End flashback

There was a knock on the door, and Faith quickly dried her eyes.

"Come in," she said, her voice hoarse from the lump of emotion lodging it.

"Hey, you're not crying are you?" Cordelia asked.

"No, I'm not crying," Faith said, and cleared her throat.

"Good, 'cause I'd hate to have to kick Wesley's ass for not cheering you up," Cordy said with a half-smile.

"Give him a break, he loves your crazy ass, doesn't he? That has to count for something," Faith said with a smirk.

"You watch it, or else," Cordelia said in a true 'Queen C' moment.

"Cordy? Do you think I'll make it?" Faith asked after a moment's silence.

"Of course," Cordelia said simply. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I dunno. I just keep having this nightmare where I'm dead and Willow kills herself, and after she dies her spirit is stuck in limbo and I can't reach her. It's stupid, really, but I just ..." Faith trailed off, as the door opened.

"You need to hurry up, I need to sedate her soon," the burse said.

"Okay," Cordelia said. "I love you, and you'll make it, I just know you will," and with that the former May Queen ran from the room as the first of her tears began to fall. She'd promised herself that she'd be strong for her sister.

"Are you alright?" yet another voice said from the door way. Faith was getting tired of the constant changing of the people she was conversing with.

"I'm good, do you think maybe I could talk to you and G together? I need to get sedated soon," Faith said.

"Sure," Joyce said, and went to the door and motioned Giles inside.

"This isn't easy for me to say or do, but I kinda wanted to ask for you permission to ask Willow to ... uh ... marry me," Faith said softly, nervously fingering the blanket draped across her lap.

"Why?" Giles asked, not the response Faith was hoping for.

"Because I love her, and I want her to have something that shows her how much I love her, if I don't make it," Faith said.

"Maybe, you should wait until after your operation to ask her, Faith. It would break her heart if she's expecting you to come out of this alive and marry her," Giles reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess, it was stupid. Never mind. Just forget I said anything. Joyce glared at Giles, and walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"Honey, what he means is, maybe it isn't a good idea to give Willow any false hopes. I'm sure you love her with all of your being, and want only the best for her, but maybe proposing before a life-altering occasion isn't the best time to do this. You have my support, when things get better to ask her. I'm sure she'll say 'yes.' Now, why don't we just keep this between us?" Joyce said, and smiled lightly at Faith.

"Sure. You wanna see the ring?" Faith asked.

"Sure," Joyce said with a smile.

"It's in my jacket," Faith said, and Giles handed her the jacket, curious to see what Faith had picked out for his adopted daughter. Faith reached into her pocket and retrieved the velvet cased box, and handed it to Joyce. Joyce opened the box and gasped, and nearly choked as her eyes bugged out. "What's wrong?" Faith asked, curiously, and nervously. Cordelia had told her that she was crazy to have gotten something so elegant, but Faith had simply said only the best for her girl.

"Dear, lord," Giles said, eyeing the ring.

"Faith, honey, where did you find this?" Joyce asked.

"I had it custom made. Is it too much? I thought she'd appreciate the Emerald more than a diamond, because it matches the color of her eyes, but I could take it back and get a diamond if you think ..." Faith's voice trailed off, and she took great interest in an invisible spot on the blanket.

"No, I think it's perfect. Did you get insurance on it?" Joyce asked, still admiring the ring.

"Of course," Faith said. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it," Joyce said, giving Faith a comforting smile.

"How much did it cost?" Giles asked, and Joyce hit his arm. "What? It's Emerald for crying out loud, and at _least_ three carats. Do you know how much that is worth? Is this a platinum band?"

"Yes, I'm aware, I bought it after all, and it's six carats, and yes it's platinum" Faith said, calmly.

"Where did you get that kind of money? This had have cost at least a million dollars," Giles said.

"2.3 actually, and I've been saving. I have some stock and some trusts and things," Faith said sheepishly. "But it doesn't matter how much it cost, as long as she likes it," Faith insisted.

"How long have you been saving?" Joyce asked.

"Since I was six. Chase helped me make some good choices in the stock, and he adds a few bucks at the end of each year to all of our accounts as well as our trust funds," Faith explained.

"So you expunged your account to buy this?" Giles asked, trying to get a feel for how much money the girl before him had.

"Not exactly," Faith said.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked.

"Well, I only used a little bit of the money I have saved. I have a 5 mil spending limit per year, and it seemed only fair to spend some of it on Willow," Faith explained.

"H-how much money do you have total saved?" Giles asked.

"I don't know, last time I checked it was a little over three quarters of a billion," Faith said, sheepishly as Giles' jaw dropped and Joyce gasped.

"Oh my goodness," Joyce said.

"Yeah, I guess ... um ... I think it'd be best not to tell Red or anyone else about this okay?" Faith said softly.

"Okay, no mentioning money or million dollar rings," Giles said. "Well, Faith, I guess we should let Dawn come in now. She was pouting a bit when I came in before her as she was supposed to go before me. Get well soon," Giles said, and hugged her briefly before exiting. Joyce smiled warmly at Faith.

"Joyce, if I don't make it, I want you to be the one to give her the ring, just so she'll know how I feel about her," Faith said softly, looking sincerely at the woman she had grown to love as a mother.

"Of course, sweetheart, but you'll make. I love you, Faith," Joyce whispered as she hugged Faith tightly to her.

"I love you, too, Mom," Faith whispered, back. Her last comment hung thickly in the air, and Joyce smiled broadly at the girl assuring that she was okay with being called 'Mom' by the brunette. Joyce stood, and exited the room. Dawn scurried in as soon as Joyce left, and ran to the bed. She hopped up beside her big sister, and hugged her tightly. They didn't speak. They didn't need to, because that tiny gesture spoke volumes. After what felt like an eternity to Faith, and mere seconds to Dawn the younger brunette let go and ran from the room. Chase walked in next. He put on a mask of '5x5' as Faith would say, and walked to the bed.

"Faith, get better," he said, and then bent to kiss her forehead. She pulled him into a hug, and squeezed him tightly. He smiled at her, and then walked out as the anesthesiologist walked in.

"It's time for your sedation," the young woman said.

"Wait, I need to talk to Red," Faith said, but her request was not heeded. She saw the redhead walk in, and smiled. Willow crossed the room and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon," Willow whispered.

"Keep my jacket warm and safe," Faith said, drowsily, and then her eyes shut. Willow took the leather jacket that Faith had been clutching, and slipped it on as she watched the hospital staff wheel her girlfriend out of the room. She rejoined her family and friends in the waiting room, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

**Operating Room**

Dr. Romano worked quickly in an attempt to tie off the artery he had severed accidentally, not realizing that the tumor had grown around it. "Dammit," he swore. "We're losing her. Get me the hemostats, now!" he yelled at his assistant. This operation was tricky to begin with, and now there was an unforeseen complication, and he had to work twice as hard to save this girl's life.

**Emergency Room**

"What have we got?" Dr. Ross asked, as he greeted the EMTs in the ambulance bay.

"A severe head trauma, and multiple lacerations to the lumbar region," Moreno said.

"What's the name?" Dr. Ross asked, noticing the girl on the gurney looked familiar.

"Elizabeth Giles," Moreno said, while her partner shouted stats to the nurse.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Ross asked.

"We don't know her boyfriend said someone tried to mug them, and they both tried to fend off the assailant. He's got a broken arm, and a head trauma as well, but he's better off than she is," Moreno said.

"Should we call the parents?" Abbey asked.

"They're upstairs near the OR," Dr. Ross said. "Okay, let's save her life," he said as he watched her heart rate slow. It flat lined. "Gimme the crash cart. Charge to 200 ... clear ... 230 ... clear ... 250 ... clear ... we got her back. Let's get her patched up."

**Operating Room**

"She flat lined," the nurse shouted.

"Crash cart!" Romano yelled, she wasn't dying today, if he could help it. "200 ... clear ... we got a sinus, that's good enough. I just need to finish this suture and she's done," Romano said, as he cut the string. He watched in fascination as the artery began repairing itself. He sewed up the incision, and checked her vitals once again. Satisfied, he had her wheeled to recovery, and pumped his fist in the air. "Still, got it," he said, as Elizabeth Corday looked on.

**Faith's recovery room**

_Faith found herself standing in front of an ugly looking guy. He was claiming to be the first vampire, and was going to kill her, and proceeded to advance, and leaned down to bite her neck._

Faith awoke with a start. What the hell was that about?

(I don't own the ER Characters Either.)


	17. Somewhere in between

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Somewhere in Between

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Recovery Room**

Two teenaged girls lay next to each other in separate beds, one brunette the other blonde, in a seemingly peaceful sleep. Upon closer inspection and with a trained eye, one could see a gold glowing substance being emitted from the blonde and entering the brunette. The brunette's eyes opened, and she looked around disjointedly, and took in her surroundings. Everything was white. She was standing in the middle of a white room. She looked down at her body, and was shocked to see that she was wearing her trademark leather pants, painted on just the way she liked them, and a blood-red tank.

"So, I guess this is the end?" a voice said from behind her.

"B?" Faith asked, turning around.

"The one and only," Buffy said, with a smile.

"Where are we?" Faith asked, and as soon as the words escaped her lips the scenery changed. Faith looked around and saw that they were in the colonial times. "What just happened?" A man in a white suit stepped out of the shadows.

"You're on the ghost roads," the man said.

"The what roads?" Faith asked, eyebrows arched in question.

"The ghost roads," he repeated.

"The real question that we should be asking is 'why are we here?'" Buffy said.

"That's not for me to tell you. I am just a guide," the man said.

"What's your name?" Buffy asked.

"Whistler," he said, and just like that they were on their way down the road.

"Why are we here?" Faith asked, her voice very close to threatening. She was growing weary of this , she just wanted to get back to her girlfriend.

"Relax, Slayer," Whistler said.

"Slayer? I'm not a slayer, B is though," Faith said.

"You're kidding right?" Whistler asked, with a sigh. The PTB were always giving him the hard cases.

"No," Faith said. "B's the slayer, I help sometimes, but B does the big shit."

"I suppose now there are two of you?" He mumbled to himself as his gaze shifted from Faith to Buffy and back. "Okay then. Well, I guess we'll get on with the tour. I'm supposed to take you trough three universes and you have to pick which one you want to be in," Whistler said.

"Why can't I just go back to my universe?" Faith asked.

"You can, but the PTB think that you deserve a choice," Whistler explained.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Well, for you, because you sacrificed your life in order to save her life, and for her because she's been through so much already. They want to make it up to her," Whistler explained, looking at both girls carefully.

"The only way to make it up to me is to let me go back and make sweet love to Willow for the rest of my life," Faith said, looking wistfully into the air.

"Ditto, except with Angel," Buffy said.

"Are you sure you don't want to see what your life would be like in an alternate universe?" Whistler asked.

"No life can compare to the one I have. Sure I've been through a lot, but I have Willow now, and a life without her in it isn't worth living. Now send me back, or I'm gonna put a serious hurtin' on you," Faith said, through gritted teeth.

"Relax, Slayer," Whistler said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Take me home," Faith said.

"I can't, not until I take you on the tour," Whistler said.

"Well, take us for fuck's sake," Faith said, exasperation in her voice.

"Calm down, will ya? The PTB want to talk to me, so hang on just a second," Whistler said, moments before he disappeared.

"So, you really died to save my life?" Faith asked, Buffy after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Buffy said, softly, avoiding eye contact with Faith.

"Why, B?" Faith asked.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because, I couldn't let you die, and I knew that you were next in line, and I knew that if I died you'd be called and there would be a better chance of you living as a slayer than not, granted now that you're a slayer there are worse dangers to be faced than cancer, but I know that you can handle anything because you're a great fighter - "

"B," Faith said, clamping her hand over Buffy's mouth. "I get it, but you still haven't told me why or even how you knew that I was the next Slayer or whatever."

"Well, when you first came to town, I had a dream that I would die to save you, but I didn't know the reason. So, I had Dad and Willow look into it, and we found out that you were next. Before we even realized it was you, Willow fell in love with you. She's the real reason I did this. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself knowing that I could have helped in some way keep you alive and not do it, and see the pain in her eyes. That night, that Riley … god this is hard … the night that Riley raped her, I was on patrol on the other side of town, and I couldn't get there in time to help. I felt so guilty. I couldn't face her after I had failed her. How could I? I'm supposed to be her big sister, her protector … her slayer … the one who saves her always, but I couldn't … I didn't. I failed her, Faith, and that's why I allowed myself to be killed by the Master. That's why I did it, because I couldn't bear with seeing her in that kind of pain again, not when I could do something to stop it," Buffy said, tears streaming down her face. Faith was at a loss of what to do. She wasn't particularly fond of the blonde, but she hated seeing anyone cry, so she did what she always did for Willow, she pulled the blonde into her arms, and held her.

"B, you can't save everyone. She needs you, and what would have happened if you hadn't lived? How would she feel that you went all heroic and died to save me? Sure, she'll be happy, at first, but we both know that she'd feel just as guilty as you feel right now. Damn, B, she loves you no matter what. Even if I had died, she'd have gotten over it as long as you were there with her. You're her big sis, y'know? She looks up to you, even though you're not as close as you were once. She loves you, more than you'll ever know. We gotta try and figure out how to get back home. You okay?" Faith asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just … I'm fine," Buffy said, a small smile gracing her lips. "You know, I never knew what she saw in you, until now. You can be very caring beneath all that bad ass exterior."

"And you are never going to mention this to anyone," Faith said, gruffly. They stood in silence for a while, neither of them sure what had just happened between them, but hoped that it would be the start of something new.

"Faith," Buffy said after a while.

"Yeah, B?" Faith asked, looking over at the blonde from the spot on the road that had held her fascination.

"I was wondering, how you knew that Willow was the one," Buffy said.

"I don't think there was a defining moment where I said that she's the one, but I know she's the one when I look into her eyes. Her eyes hold everything for me. My hope when I feel hopeless, my love reflected, my happiness when I'm sad. My everything. When I hear her voice, my heart beats a little bit faster, and my stomach gets butterflies. When I kiss her, my butterflies feel like they're on ecstasy, and my heart practically hammers in my chest. But mostly, how I know she's the one is when we're lying in bed, and she's holding me no sex no kissing, just us, and I feel safe. I have never felt safe ever in my life. In her arms, I feel like nothing can hurt me" Faith finishes with a small smile.

"Wow," Buffy said, amazed that the dark girl she had come to loathe could be so deep.

"Don't tell me it's not the same for you with Angel, B," Faith said. Buffy just stood there.

"Oh, shit. It's not. I'm sorry, B. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I just thought, that you guys were meant for each other," Faith said, quickly trying to cover her tracks.

"Me too, but then I met y- someone else, and well everything you just described this person makes me feel, granted we've never kissed before. It's just that, when I'm near this person, everything else fades away. I forget that I'm the slayer, and there is evil in this world. I forget to care about the prom, and fashion mistakes. I forget everything. All I see is that person, all I hear is he- that person's voice," Buffy said, as a tear slid down her face.

"So, who is this mystery person?" Faith asked.

"I can't tell you," Buffy, said.

"Oh, c'mon, B, it's not like I'm Cordelia and will go blab to the first person I see. Oh, shit. It's my sister," Faith said, when she saw Buffy blush as the mention of Cordelia's name. Buffy was blushing furiously, and Faith was staring slack-jawed at the blonde.

"You had better not tell anyone," Buffy threatened through gritted teethe.

"Deal, you don't tell about me, and I won't tell about you," Faith said, extending her hand to the petite blonde before her. They shook, and shared a small smile. "So, B, that time you slept over and said you forgot pajamas was just to get into my sister's pants?"

"God, Faith you make everything sound sexual," Buffy said, and they shared another smile. "So are we, friends?"

"We're cool, not friends yet, but close. We'll have to take it slow and see if we could even be friends. I mean when we first met, I hated you, but I thought you were hot."

"Oo, I'm telling Willow," Buffy teased.

"She knows. I don't have secrets from her," Faith said, softly.

"Did you tell her about us sleeping together before the sleepover?" Buffy asked.

"I actually rode my bike over and told her to her face. I felt so bad for doing that to you, and to her. I had to let her know, I felt like the scum of the earth. I … I'm sorry, Buffy for taking advantage of you. You were hurting, and I should have seen that and tried to help you instead of thinking of my own selfish needs. Do you forgive me?" Faith asked, her eyes glued to a particularly interesting spot on the ground.

"Faith," Buffy said, and waited for the brunette to lift her head. "That night wasn't about you hurting me. It was about me hurting myself. I was so angry that Angel broke up with me after I gave him my virginity, and I wanted to take it out on someone else other than him. I didn't want to believe that he would do something like that. I couldn't. I mean, I just felt like my world was upside down, and I wanted to hurt someone as badly as I was hurting. I'm sorry that it was you," Buffy said.

"Chill, B, no big. I'm used to people dumpin' on me," Faith said, patting the blonde's back. "Well, I guess we're stuck here for a while," Faith said looking around. A white light flashed around them, and they opened their eyes simultaneously. Each girl took in her new surroundings, and smiled. They were home, and they didn't even have to see an different universe.


	18. Still Dying

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: Still Dying

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Three weeks later – Faith's apartment**

Faith woke in a cold sweat. She shivered as the cool night air flowed in from her open window and over her wet body. She slid from the bed and nearly ran as a wave of nausea overtook her. Why was she still sick? She shouldn't be sick, should she? She was a slayer now, but apparently that meant didly because she was puking her guts in the toilet and her white count was still low. She rested her head against the porcelain bowl before her, as she tried to calm her breathing. She wished that Willow were there with her, but she'd fucked that up, yet again. Everyone had been hiding things from her. They had all known, except Dawn, that she was next in line. Chase had known first, which was the reason for the VR and the Laser Tag equipment being built in their house so that she could train, and be prepared for when and if she were called. Cordy had known, and was the "PTB's bitch," as Faith put it, what with the visions and things. Buffy had known, and had died so that she could be called. Joyce had found out shortly before Faith's surgery, but still knew before Faith. Xander and Anya found out from Angel and Spike while they had been trying to find a way to talk Buffy out of letting herself be killed by the master. Tara had known just by looking at her, what with her abilities. Amy found out from Tara, but she didn't really count because Faith didn't like her. Fred and Gunn found out from Wesley by accident when he had slipped a bit of info about Buffy's plan to die. Let's not get started on Willow. Willow had performed the spell and was the first to know, but she hadn't told Faith, not even after Faith had found out about slayers and vampires and the lot. Not even after they had decided to take their relationship to the next level. That had hurt her the most, and so she flipped everyone the figurative and literal bird and got an apartment of her own. Spike co-signed the lease as he was 18, and the only one whom she actually trusted despite the fact that he had known. She felt a kinship with the peroxide blonde, and he was the first to apologize anyway. Faith closed her eyes against the stinging that the tears brought, and took a deep breath in a futile attempt to swallow the emotion lodged in her throat. She heard the apartment door open, and shook her head. Slayer hearing, it took a while to get adjusted to. She had tried to brush off the opening door as the arrival of the nurse or Dawn, but she could feel the power emanating off the person and knew immediately who it was. She sighed, but didn't bother moving from her spot on the floor leaning against her porcelain goddess.

Willow took a tentative step inside the apartment. Dawn had convinced her that she should at least see the place. It was "awesome" as she put it. Willow had to admit that it was pretty awesome. It was pretty big too. Willow looked around allowing her eyes to take in everything. A particular object lying on the coffee table caught her eye, and she walked over and picked it up. She smiled to herself as she stared at the picture of herself and Faith at the homecoming dance. Faith had actually worn a dress, and looked amazing as usual. Willow had smiled at the camera, but Faith was looking at Willow; love etched on her face so vividly that Willow had to choke back a sob as she remembered that night.

Flashback/

_The limousine had pulled up at 6:30 on the dot, and Faith had walked up the walk flowers in hand. She knocked, and was greeted by Joyce, who informed her that her love was almost finished. Faith shifted nervously from foot to foot. She heard footsteps on the steps, and looked up just in time to see a pair of legs come into view. As Willow descended the stairs Faith saw more and more of her, and the more Faith saw the wider her eyes and mouth got. Willow blushed when she saw Faith's expression, but finally found her nerve and spoke._

"_Usually, you look better with your mouth closed and no drool seeping from the corner," Willow said, as she gently pushed Faith's mouth closed and mimicked wiping the drool away. _

"_Damn, you're hot," was all Faith could say in response._

"_You're not so bad yourself," Willow replied. "Are you gonna give me my flowers and corsage, or do I have to wait here all night for the blood to return to your brain?" Willow teased causing her dark companion to blush, and hand the items over sheepishly. They arrived at the dance and stood nervously around while all of their friends danced and had a good time. After an hour doing that Faith worked up the courage to pull Willow to the dance floor and hold her close as a slow song played. After the dance Faith arranged for them to go back to Chase manor to an unoccupied wing and have a romantic dinner complete with wine and strawberries. Things began to heat up, and they made love on the pillows Faith had arranged in front of the fire._

End Flashback/

Willow was snapped back to reality by the sound of Dawn's voice.

"Earth to Willow, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, just zoned out for a bit. Um, why don't you show me around?" Willow suggested to Dawn.

"Okay," Dawn said leading her to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen, not much food, because Faith won't eat and it just goes bad so the nurse stopped buying perishables only canned food. Here's the living room, and the bathroom, the spare room, and here's the closet. And finally, this is where you want to go. This is Faith's room. You should try to talk to her, she's not been the same since the big fight," Dawn said quietly. Willow looked at the girl next to her, and smiled, then pulled her in for a hug. She stepped back, and flashed a Willow smile and walked through the door of the bedroom determined to make her dark slayer listen.

**The bathroom at Faith's apartment**

Willow stepped hesitantly into the room. It was dark, and smelled of medicine and vomit. She looked around and finally spotted the dark hair of her lover resting against the toilet. Willow slowly crossed the room to where the dark slayer was resting, and knelt in front of her. She slowly stretched her hand out to touch Faith, and gasped when her hand was grabbed halfway there. Faith looked at her lover, and half smiled. Willow returned the smile, but stopped smiling when Faith frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked, her eyes boring holes into the redhead.

"I-I just wanted to see how you were doing," Willow said, still a little shaky at being startled. Faith looked down at the hand in hers, and something caught her eye. She lifted the hand higher to better inspect it just to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Where did you get this?" Faith questioned indicating the platinum and emerald ring on Willow's hand.

"I-I found it in your jacket, and saw the inscription, and decided that it would be okay to try it on, and it fit perfectly, and I just thought, that, I-I'll take it off if you want," Willow said moving her right hand downward.

"It's okay, I was gonna give it to you eventually. Fuck, Red. Why is everything so hard? Why am I still sick, huh? I'm a frickin' slayer for crying out loud, and here am puking my guts out; losing my hair and weight. I'm sore and bruising still. Red, why am I like this? B doesn't even get sick, and I'm dying," Faith said her voice raw with emotion as tears slid down her cheeks unabashedly.

Willow did the only thing she knew to do for the weeping girl. She held her. They sat on the bathroom floor unaware of the audience they had gathered. Dawn looked up at Spike with a hopeful expression, and Spike smiled, and led Dawn away from the scene. Cordy and Buffy looked on with curious expressions, and then turned to each other. Cordy briskly walked away, while Buffy sighed and followed. Wesley and Angel sighed, and followed the brunette and blonde. Xander and Anya smiled at each other, and then followed the others. Joyce, Giles, and Chase looked at each other, and sighed. It was a start, but not much of one. They followed suit, closing the outer door behind them. This was going to be a long and bumpy ride, and they had all realized it. The key to it was sticking together and supporting Faith while she dealt with being ill and a slayer.

**Apartment – Faith's bedroom **

After the last of Faith's tears had fallen, she allowed Willow to bathe and dress her. Then Willow forced her to lie down for a bit and rest.

"Red," Faith said, as Willow headed toward the door.

"Yes Faith," Willow said, looking at the broken brunette.

"I was … uh … wondering if you would maybe … um I don't know … maybe stay here with me, and hold me for a little while. I mean just 'til I fall asleep, I mean you don't have to I was just maybe kinda hoping if you weren't still angry with me for being a butthead and all. I-if you don't want to I understand, and that-" she was interrupted by a pair of lips on her own. The kiss deepened, and both girls were breathless when it ended. Willow pulled away and smiled at Faith, as she kicked her shoes off. She settled herself in the bed with her lover and held her. She ran her fingers up and down Faith's arm and they both eventually fell asleep, having been exhausted by the many emotions that had been reeling through them for the past three weeks. That and the fact that neither of them had slept since the day before the surgery three weeks earlier, either way they were tired. A head peeked around the door to the bedroom, and the face lit up with a smile at the sight seen there. Maybe, just maybe things would be alright. Maybe.


	19. An interesting twist

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: An Interesting Twist

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

**Faith's Apartment – 10 pm same day**

Faith awoke with a start, and looked around the room in confusion. She felt a pair of arms holding her tightly, and smelled the all too familiar smell of strawberries and cinnamon along with her lover's own unique smell. _This can't be right_ she thought to herself. The day's events flashed before her closed lids, and a small smile began to play on her lips. She snuggled deeper into the covers and her lover's warm embrace, and smiled more when Willow unconsciously cupped her breast. It had been three weeks since they'd gotten down and dirty, and she was feeling the affects of not getting any. She grabbed Willow's hand, and held it so as not to tempt herself, because although she was horny she wasn't stupid. She knew that if they just resumed their physical relationship without talking about any of the bad, that it would come back and bite them in the ass. She slipped from the bed stealthily so as not to wake the sleeping redhead and went to the bathroom. Her stomach rumbled, and she decided that she should at least try to eat something. So she headed to the kitchen, and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her family and friends lounging about on various pieces of furniture and the floor. Buffy's head lifted, and she smiled at Faith. Despite their previous tension the two had actually become +gasp+ friends, and Buffy had been teaching Faith some relaxation techniques to keep her calm when she was in pain. Buffy lifted herself from the floor, and headed toward Faith. They hugged, and Buffy followed Faith to the kitchen.

"Why is everyone here B?" Faith asked.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise party, but you guys fell asleep, so we ended up hanging around hoping you'd wake soon, but then everyone else fell asleep. So how are you holding up?" Buffy asked, as she watched Faith search the cabinets for food.

"I'm hungry," she said a little sheepishly. Buffy had been trying to persuade her to eat, but she had refused.

"Well, I can order a pizza," Buffy offered.

"No, thanks; empty stomach and pizza don't mix well for me. Thanks though. So, did you talk to her yet?" Faith asked as she settled on a can of chicken noodle soup.

"Uh, no, not yet," Buffy said.

"Why not?" Faith asked, as she dumped the contents of the can into a bowl and put it in the microwave.

"Because, I haven't had time," Buffy lied.

"Bullshit," Faith said, as she fished through the pantry for crackers.

"Okay, I'm scared. What if she says 'no'? What then? I'll look like an idiot, and besides shouldn't I wait at least another week or so, she only just broke up with her boyfriend a month ago?" Buffy exclaimed.

"B, relax. You're gonna draw and audience. If you wanna wait, go ahead, but there are people lined up to be with her, and she isn't gonna wait too much longer for the right one," Faith said confidently. "I know my sister very well, and I also know what it means to be afraid. I asked Red out didn't I? She could have said no, but she didn't. Don't be stupid like me, and lose the most precious thing you'll ever find," Faith said softly. Buffy smiled at her newfound friend, and shook her head. She didn't understand how she could be so wise so young. She had been the one to point out that maybe her feelings for a certain brunette seer weren't unrequited. Did anyone realize how amazing Faith really was? Yeah, they did, which is why they were all going stir crazy waiting for the brunette to forgive them.

"Alright, Faith, but how do I get her alone?" Buffy asked.

"Geez, B, don't you have a single romantic bone in your body?" Faith asked, as she pulled the bowl of soup from the microwave.

"Maybe," Buffy said with and indignant pout.

"Okay, tell her that you want to catch a movie and spend time with her like you used to, before things got all ugly. Then after the movie suggest ice cream or pizza, and start talking. Or invite her over for a sleepover. You chicks dig that shit, put the moves on her then," Faith said, between bites of food.

"Okay, that could work. I guess, but what if she says no or asks why?" Buffy asked.

"B, you worry way too much," Faith said, and went back to eating. They sat in companionable silence for a while until they were interrupted by Chase.

"Hey, Faith, you're awake," Chase said, walking slowly to the table.

"Yeah, I got hungry," she said, and continued eating.

"Oh, well, how are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Chase, cut the crap. You wanna know if I've forgiven you yet, and I have but it'll take some time before we're five by five again," Faith said, giving him a half smile.

"That's expected," Chase said. "So, what's to eat around here?"

"Soup," Faith said, and to emphasize she took a big bite of hers. She could hear the others begin to stir in the living room, and braced herself for a barrage of questions. They all joined the slayers at the kitchen and began apologizing, and whatnot. Things were really beginning to look up.

**Boston, Massachusetts – La Familia HQ **

"So what are you saying that you were next in line all a long, and that Faith wasn't?" the man questioned, as the young woman sat before him.

"I'm saying that I am a slayer now, and I have no idea if Faith is one or if she is even alive," the girl said.

"Well don't you think you should go find out?" the man asked, irritation in his voice.

"That would be ideal if I knew where the fuck she was. I haven't seen or heard from her since L.A. when you guys told me to break it off with her. I am just doing my job, and you guys get all angry and shit," the girl said.

"You know how important she is to our cause, and you just left her unobserved, what the hell is wrong with you?" the man asked, and backhanded the girl, splitting her lip in the process.

"What can I say? I received orders to abort the mission, because another was found, and now you're telling me I have to go back? What the hell am I supposed to say to her? 'Oh, hi Faith, sorry I slept with your best friend, I only did it 'cause my boss told me to.' Yeah, that would go over really well. You know what a strong fighter she is, and what if she's a slayer now, how the hell do you expect me to beat her, or even come back alive?" the girl asked.

"You're a slayer too, and if she is a slayer, then the two of you will just have to fight to the death, now won't you?" the man asked, the sinister grin on his lips causing a shiver to run down the girl's spine.

"I suppose you have a location?" the girl asked, with a resigned sigh. She hated being their lapdog, but Chase had promised her redemption if she spied on them, and informed him if anything were out of the ordinary. She sighed, as she looked at the slip of paper that had the address of where she could find her once girlfriend, and smiled to herself at the simple irony of the situation. Of all the places Chase could have relocated to he had to choose the hell mouth.

**Sunnydale, California – Faith's apartment **

"So, basically, I'm sorry I was a bitch," Faith said, as her family and friends looked on excitedly. They enveloped her in a group hug, and settled down to relax and have fun. There was no school the next day, it being Saturday and all, so they stayed up all night, well most of them did but Faith was out like a light before the previews were finished on the first movie. Chase had carried her to her bedroom and placed her on the bed. He sighed, and kissed her forehead, and exited the room quietly. He nearly bowled over the redhead outside the door.

"Sorry, Willow," Chase said, as he steadied the girl.

"It's okay, I was in the way. I was about to come in, and check on her, but she's probably asleep," Willow said, nervously.

"Willow, go to her," Chase said, and before the redhead could protest Chase nudged her into the room. Willow slowly walked into the room, and shut the door behind her. She walked slowly to the bed, and slid between the sheets behind Faith. She wrapped one arm around the brunette, and bent the other beneath her head. She rested her forehead against Faith's neck, and fell asleep. The rest of the gang decided to head to their respective homes, and come back to visit later.

**Chase Manor - 3a.m. Saturday**

The phone rang startling Chase out of his half-sleep. He picked it up, and answered it.

"Chase," he said, all the while wondering who would call on his cell phone at 3 in the morning.

"You know who this is, I'm on my way there, not sure what the new mission is, but I'll be briefed upon arrival and will inform you later," came the voice, and then the line went dead. Wasn't that just fucking great? Chase got up from the bed, and went to his closet. He pushed the clothes to the side, and typed in a code on the panel. He stepped into the room, and picked up the phone, and pressed a button.

"It's time," he said, and then hung up. He sat at the desk and began typing and pulling up files. He studied the file once more, and then destroyed it and erased all traces of its existence. He got up and closed the door back making sure to conceal the panel once more with clothes. He walked silently through the house making sure everything was in order. When he reached the hired help's quarters he knocked twice on one door and then continued his journey to the training room, where he was met by James.

"Kennedy is on her way here," Chase said, as his brother became within earshot.

"It's time then?" James asked, with a nod.

"Yeah, I guess so. We have enough information to take them out, but what I'm not certain about is Kennedy's reliability. She has been a help so far, but now her life is really on the line, and this is all such bad timing. Are you ready?" Chase asked looking at his big brother.

"Always," James said, and took a fighting stance. "Are you Richard?" James asked as he beckoned his brother with his hand. Chase took a fighting stance as well, and they began fighting. Chase won the sparring match, and they both took a break and drank some water. "So what's the plan?" James asked after a while.

"There isn't one; we just have to play by ear. Observe Kennedy, and find out which side she really is on; if need be we could always use her against them. As long as Faith is unharmed, everything will be fine," Chase said; his face dark with emotion.

**Faith's Apartment – 3 a.m. Saturday**

Faith awoke with a start. She'd had _the nightmare_ again. Not the slayer one, but _the nightmare_ the one where Kennedy comes back, and sets Chase up somehow and Chase gets killed and she kills Kennedy. She focused on her breathing trying to get it to calm, but she was panicked so it took longer. She got up from the bed, and headed for the bathroom at breakneck speed. She barely made it in time before the contents of her stomach were spewed forth. When she finished, she got up and headed for the shower, she turned it on as hot as she could stand in hopes of burning the images from her head. She'd told B about the dreams, and B had told her that they sounded prophetic, and she'd have Giles look into it. That had been 2 weeks ago, and she hadn't heard anything back. She exited the shower, and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt opting to skip the underwear part. She walked to the kitchen, and was pleasantly surprised to see her girlfriend cooking breakfast.

"I figured, you'd be hungry, so I decided to cook. Is that okay?" Willow asked Faith, afraid that the other girl would be angry at her for cooking without permission.

"Yeah, you need any help?" Faith asked, softly as her eyes drank in the sight of the red headed beauty before her.

"Not the kind you're offering," Willow teased noticing where Faith's gaze had dropped. "Why don't you go sit down, and I'll bring you the food," Willow suggested.

"Sure, okay," Faith said, and she sat down at the kitchen table, so that she could continue to watch the lithe body of her girlfriend move around the kitchen. They ate in companionable silence, and then went back to the bedroom where they changed the sheets, and Willow showered. When she had finished her shower, she walked back into the room to ask to borrow some clothes from Faith, but was surprised to find the brunette fast asleep and naked atop the covers. Deciding to conform to the fad rather than rebel the redhead discarded her towel, and climbed into the bed. She stifled a yawn before she pulled the covers over the both of them. She snuggled up to Faith and they fell asleep, again. I'm sensing a theme here.

**Faith's apartment – bedroom 6 a.m. Saturday**

Willow rolled over, and snuggled into the warmth in front of her. Her hand found something to hold, and it squeezed a bit testing the weight it found there. A frown formed on her pixie features, and she opened one eye in an attempt to see what her hand was holding. Having chosen the wrong eye to open she couldn't see a thing, so she opened them both and lifted her head a tad, and gasped at what she saw. It wasn't like she hadn't seen them before, but it had been a long time since she had actually held them, and under the circumstances she felt that she shouldn't be holding them; and what was her thumb doing? No, stop rubbing it. Well, this was an interesting turn of events; her thumb wasn't listening and continued to tease the dark peak beneath it. Faith moaned, when Willow's fingers began to pull on the peak, and her eyes shot open when the peak was taken into the redhead's mouth.

"Red, what the fu-" Faith began, but lost her voice, when the action was repeated on the other peak. Faith began to push Willow away, but the redhead wouldn't be dissuaded.

"I want you, so badly, Faith. No, I need you. I need to feel all of you, I need to taste you, I just need you," Willow said, softly against her lover's ear. Faith just held the redhead close and nodded slightly. She understood what her girlfriend was asking, and she wasn't going to deny her of it. They slowly made love, and re-familiarized themselves with each other. They clung to the hope that each gave the other, and rekindled a love that had been slowly dying. Buried deep inside each other they reached climax together, and held each other tightly afraid that if they let go this would all be a dream. Basking in the afterglow, they smiled at each other, and kissed once more.

"I'm sorry," Faith whispered, against Willow's lips.

"Me too, I should have told you sooner about your destiny, but I was afraid of scaring you or having you think that I was crazy. After you found out about slayers, I wanted to tell you, but Giles and Chase thought that it wasn't wise. I shouldn't have listened. I know you better than they ever will. I'm sorry, baby," Willow said, and she kissed Faith again, trying to put how sorry she was into the kiss.

"I forgive you, but I think you have some serious making up to do," Faith said, with a prominent eyebrow wiggle followed by another kiss. I think we should leave them to their making up.

**L.A. Airport – 10 a.m.**

Kennedy stepped out of the airport and into the morning sun. She found the car that had been arranged for to use, and put her things inside. She got on the highway and headed for Sunnydale. Two hours later found her at the finest hotel in Sunnydale. She checked in, and went through the messages already waiting for her. She found pictures of her "targets" and checked in with La Familia to let them know that she had arrived, and would give a full report at the end of the day. She showered and changed into something more comfortable, and headed for the gym. She used her access cards to gain entry to the secret workout room. She worked out for an hour, and then decided to shower again and find some food. She ordered room service, and relaxed on the couch in her suite and waited. When it arrived she took the tray without tipping the guy and shut the door. She ate in silence as she planned her night. She had to set up surveillance on the Manor, and find out if Faith was even still alive. 'This is going to be fun,' Kennedy thought to herself as she mapped out possible camera options.

**Casa de Giles - 10 a.m.**

Buffy was pacing, and wringing her hands every few seconds. _Okay, just pick up the phone and call her. She's one of your best friends, it shouldn't be that difficult to just call her and ask her to spend some time with you. Get a grip Buffy, great now I'm talking to myself._ With a deep breath the petite blonde picked up the phone and dialed the number she had learned by heart.

_"Hello," _Cordelia said, after picking up on the first ring.

"Um, h-hello," Buffy said, the nervousness evident in her voice.

_"Hey, Buff," _Cordelia said. _"I was just about to call you."_

"Y-you were, I mean, why?" Buffy asked.

_"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me, and maybe catch a movie before we all meet back at Faith's," _Cordelia replied, nervously chewing her lip.

"Sure, I was going to ask you the same, and well, you beat me to it, so I'll meet you at the mall in say an hour, at the ice cream shop," Buffy suggested.

_"Or, I could just pick you up,"_ Cordelia said, and then cursed herself for being so forward. _"I mean, why should we both drive, and besides your house is on my way to the mall, so it makes more sense for me to pick you rather than vice versa, and I am babbling, so I'll just pick you up in thirty minutes so we can catch the last of the sales."_ Cordelia said, and then quickly severed the connection. Buffy stared at the phone in her hand, and then smiled. Wow, Faith was right, Cordelia did like her.

**Chase Manor - 10 a.m. **

Cordelia was nervous, which was out of character for her. She wanted to ask Buffy out, because it had become obvious to her that the blonde slayer was a bit on the dense side. Her feelings for the blonde had surprised her at first, but after she had talked with her sister about it she had decided to embrace her feelings. She talked with Wesley, and let him know everything that she was thinking, and he had been very understanding about it. They had broken up on good terms, and were still friends. Angel had broken up with Buffy, because he knew how she felt even before she was ready to deal with her feelings. The only thing left for them to do was move on. Cordelia had decided that enough was enough and she was just going to call Buffy and ask her out, but before she could the phone in her hand rang. It was Buffy, and Cordelia being Cordelia, she was very direct and just asked her out. They confirmed their plans, and the former May Queen panicked. _What if she doesn't realize I want this to be a date?_ she asked herself, and then just as quickly dismissed the thoughts as she hurriedly began to look for something to wear. After going through her entire closet and finding nothing extremely exceptional she decided on an above the knee skirt, and tight fitting white button down, and a pair of sandals. She did her hair and make-up and was on her way to change her life forever, only she didn't know it yet.


	20. She's Gone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: She's Gone  
**

**Author: jazzman31**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it**

A/N: Sorry everyone, this is the chapter that should have been posted a while back, but I also apologize about the lack of updates, I am trying to work out some ideas for where this is headed, and it is very complicated to keep straight. So hopefully there will be another update soon:). Thanks for the reviews.

**Cemetery – 10:00 a.m.**

_How could this happen?_ Willow asked herself, as she watched the casket being lowered into the six-foot deep hole. It seemed like just yesterday that she and Faith had just made love for the fifth time that day, and were fixing food wearing only white t-shirts, which proved to be a difficult task because hands kept wandering beneath shirts. Willow smiled at the memory before the tears began afresh. Before their meal had been finished, the apartment door burst open and several men in all black streamed in. The last thing she had seen was two of them grab Faith, before one hit her over the head. When she came to, her family was standing around her, asking if she was ok, but the only word on her lips was _Faith_. Standing in Restfield Cemetery with her family and friends, she swallowed the lump of emotion that had welled in her throat, even though the tears were streaming steadily down her face. Joyce wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders, and held her close, but Willow didn't acknowledge her presence. She didn't acknowledge anything except pain.

In the shadows, a lone figure observed the scene as tears formed in her own eyes. She quickly wiped them away, and walked quickly away to inform her superiors that the target was already down.

**Casa de ****Giles**** – 11:00 a.m.**

The Giles family filed into the house one after another, all except one. Spike made a move to go retrieve his sister, but Giles waved him off as he muttered a simple protection spell over her. They sat in the living room grieving silently. Buffy stood, and went up to her room to change clothes.

"I'm going to see Cordy," Buffy announced once she had returned to the living room.

"I'll drive you," Spike offered. "I'm going over there anyway," he added at his step-sister's hesitance to accept his offer. They each hugged Willow on their way down the porch steps, and got into Spike's beat up De Soto. Willow watched her siblings disappear, and then stood. She walked quietly into the house, and up the stairs ignoring her parents' questions of her well-being. She undressed until she was naked, and then proceeded to redress in Faith's clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled in satisfaction at her appearance. The leather pants didn't fit as snugly, but they weren't _wearing_ her as Faith had said about Buffy wearing leather pants. The boots were a little clunky, but fit perfectly as did the jacket. The t-shirt, was a different story, as Faith had had bigger breasts, but Willow compromised by tying a knot on the side. She removed the jacket, painted her fingernails black, and applied the dark make-up her former lover used to sport. She ran a hand through her shortened locks, and smiled at her reflection. She put the jacket back on, turned the stereo on, and put the cd on repeat. She found it ironic that the cd in the player was the same cd she had given Faith for Christmas. She looked around her room, and sighed deeply before grabbing the duffle bag she had packed the previous day, she had wanted to wait for the cover of night, but with the day being as dark and gloomy as it was she decided she would be okay. She shimmied down the trellis as she had done so many times before, and disappeared into the California rain.

**Chase Manor – 11:15 a.m.**

Buffy and Spike exited the car, and quietly made their way to the giant double doors of the mansion. They were greeted by James who told them to make themselves at home. Buffy went upstairs in search of Cordelia, while Spike had spotted Dawn sitting in the living room with Faith's dog, Max, and joined her. Buffy walked up the stairs to Cordelia's room, but her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. She walked down the hall to Faith's old room, and found the cheerleader sitting in the middle of the floor with one of her sister's guitars. Buffy walked slowly to the brunette, and sat behind her effectively wrapping her arms around the taller girl's torso with her legs open to accommodate Cordy's body. Buffy rested her head on Cordy's shoulder, and sighed.

"I love you, so much," Buffy whispered in the taller girl's ear, before placing a gentle kiss there.

"I love you, too," Cordy whispered back, as she gently strummed the strings of the guitar in her lap. "How can she be dead? I mean, of all of us, I always thought she would be the last one to die, especially that way. I mean, she was always so strong. She never let anyone get close enough to sneak up on her, even in her sleep," Cordy said, through her sobs. Buffy just held her girlfriend of three weeks, at a complete loss of what to say or do, as her own tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall.

**Casa de Giles – 1:00 p.m.**

Joyce looked at her husband, and forced a smile, but it never quite reached her eyes. Giles returned the half-hearted smile as a tear slid down his cheek. Joyce stood and sat on the couch and pulled him down into her lap. She stroked his hair, and tried to soothe him while he cried for the first time since Jenny's death. When the last of his tears had fallen, he stood up and looked at the stairs. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, as he ran up the stairs to Willow's room. He opened the door, and fell to his knees in desperation at the empty room. Joyce was right behind him, and a tad more together than her husband. She walked into the room and picked up the neatly folded note from the pillow. With trembling hands she carefully un-folded the paper, and with a hitching voice she read the neatly printed words aloud, after turning the stereo off.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Buffy and Spike,_

_ I know that when you read this, you are going to be angry and upset with me, but I had to do this. My life without Faith, isn't a life at all, and I didn't want to hurt you all by letting you see me waste away. I am not going to kill myself, because Faith would not have wanted that. I am going away, for a while at least, I am not sure where I will go, but the money that Faith gave me should be plenty to get me there. I need you all to trust and know that I will be fine, and will eventually come home. Right now, I just need time to deal with losing Faith. I love you all dearly, and will miss you, just give me time, and if I am not home within a year, you all have permission to hunt me down and drag me home,_

_Love Willow_

There was a long moment of silence, and then the phone rang. Joyce jumped at the sudden noise. Giles looked up at her, and then stood and half-ran to the bathroom where he promptly got sick. His mind raced, as he thought of a way to tell the truth to his wife, but his mind was blank.

**Chase Manor – secret room – same time**

Chase sat at the desk and stared at the computer screen. He hadn't wanted to make the phone call, but he had no choice. If he hadn't made the call the chances of La Familia getting Faith would have been greater. He didn't want La Familia to get her because they would use her powers for evil, or worse they would destroy her. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, and then began pressing keys in a seemingly random sequence. A few strokes later and a secret compartment opened in the wall furthest away from him in the tiny room. He stood, and walked the three paces to the opening, and retrieved the object from the hole. He held the glowing orb, and chanted in an ancient tongue. The org began glowing brighter, and then Chase threw it against the wall. The orb shattered into a million tiny pieces. Chase collected the pieces and then built the Eternal Flame, and put the pieces in it. He hoped that his actions would keep harm from his daughter, but he wasn't entirely certain it would do any good. The first phase of the ritual had already begun, and there were rumors that he hadn't had the real orb in the first place. He walked over to a tiny mirror and looked at his bare shoulder, the purple symbol seemed to mock him. La Paterna had promised to protect him, and yet Faith was dead.

"Dammit!"

**Hotel Downtown – Noon**

Kennedy looked at her watch once more, and then relaxed as she watched an envelope appear beneath her door. She picked the envelope up, and quickly read the note, memorized the content, and then destroyed the paper. The note had told her that she was to change location in thirty minutes. A car would take her to Los Angeles, and there she would await new orders, as a new target had been established. Her things were already packed, so she sent Chase a change of location message via the communicator, and left it in the hotel room hidden beneath the sink. She took a deep breath, and smiled as she thought of Faith one last time before she pushed her out of her mind forever. She got in the waiting car, and all thoughts of Faith, and her family vanished as her mask fell into place.

**The middle of nowhere – Midnight**

She fought the overwhelming desire to sleep, and opened her eyes. It was dark, wherever she was, but she could sense that it was still daytime. That was something she had gotten used to, after becoming a slayer, the ability to sense sunrise and sunset. As well as sensing evil and good power. Somewhere close by was a lot of evil, and the slayer inside was lurking on the edges of breaking free. She took in her surroundings, and judging by the quietness and stillness she decided she had no idea where she was, but it was in the middle of nowhere. The normal questions of why she was there or where she was going were far from her mind, as she lost consciousness again. One thing she did know for sure, was that La Familia was not behind it, the tattoos on her abductors supported that theory, the marking was familiar, she just couldn't place it.


	21. New Players, New Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: New Players, New Plans  
**

**Author: jazzman31**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it**

**Summary: Well, this chapter answers a lot of questions, and poses more. Don't kill me, it will all make sense soon. You all know I am a review whore, so pleasure me.  
**

* * *

**February 10, 4:00 pm - Streets of L****A **

Willow disembarks the bus, and sighs as she takes in the busyness of the city in front of her. She wants to go further away from Sunnydale, but something is pulling to L.A. and she can't ignore its tug. She looks around, and then decides it is safe enough to head into the large city. She walks until she reaches a diner, and decides that she needs to eat something, and find shelter before dark. She takes a seat in the rear of the restaurant and waits for her server to come. An older woman walks over and presents her with a menu.

"What can I do for you hon?" the woman asks.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry milkshake to drink," she says without looking at the menu.

What's the point of looking anyway, all of these restaurants are the same; burgers, fries, shakes, old-fashioned malts, etc. She ate her meal in silence, and then left a few bills on the table, leaving her server a generous tip. She wandered the streets of L.A. until she found the place that she was looking for. She had gone there on a whim, thinking that they could help her. She knew that Chase hade been in contact with them for the past few weeks, even if he tried to keep it a secret. She needed answers, and she needed them now. She knew that Faith wasn't really dead, how did she know, because she could feel it. She also knew that if she told anyone her suspicions they would just chalk it up to her missing Faith. She could feel the bond that she had with Faith grow stronger with every step she made toward the building. She just had to get there and actually find someone willing to talk to her.

**Giles Residence – 5:00 pm, same day.**

"Buffy, you can't just go after her, she has power beyond your wildest dreams," Giles said to Buffy as she continued to pack.

"Dad, we have been through this, she is my little sister, I am the slayer, therefore it is my sacred duty to protect her. I promise if I can't find her within forty-eight hours, I will come home. Cordy is going with me, so I won't be alone, and I have a place to stay, they have a house in L.A., which is more than likely where Willow is going to go," Buffy argued.

"I'm going with you," Joyce said from the door.

"Have you all gone mad? Have you forgotten that she is a powerful witch, born from a powerful witch line? Have you forgotten that with the flick of a wrist she has destroyed demons? I say that we respect her wishes, and let her find whatever it is she is hoping to find," Giles pleaded, wanting to protect his family from the possible truths they were so close to discovering.

They could never know what he had done, in order to protect them from what was coming. The guilt weighed on him like a ton of bricks, as he defended his position on the situation, but he found out the Summers women do not back down.

**Chase Manor – Same day, same time**

"I am going, Dad, and you can't stop me. I will find a way, and you know it, so just let me go," Cordelia said, as she continued packing her bag.

"I want her back too, Cor, I want her back so desperately it hurts, but she has to deal with this on her own. She has to face this by herself, we will only be hurting her in the long run if we go to her now. Give her some time," Chase pleaded.

'If they go after her now, she will never reach her full potential,' Chase thought to himself.

Cordelia wouldn't back down, she just took her bag and walked out the front door. She drove to get Buffy, and was surprised that Joyce joined them, but while the three of them drove to L.A. with a purpose, Chase made a very important phone call.

"Take the witch in, but turn the others way, do **not** tell them anything," Chase said into the phone, before severing the connection.

He buried his face in his hands, and sighed, then jumped when the phone rang.

"Chase," he said into the phone.

"I think it's time that we moved on to the next phase of our plan," the mysterious voice said on the line, before the connection went dead.

Chase hurled the telephone across the room in frustration, before collapsing into a fit of sobs in his chair.

**Wolfram and Hart HQ – Same time, same day**

"Everything is in motion," Lilah said, as she looked at her colleague while replacing the phone into it's cradle.

"Well, then we should begin our preparations for the ceremony, although it won't be held for some time, I would like to cover every possible thing that could go wrong and have a back-up plan," Lindsey said from his wing-backed chair behind his large oak desk.

"This can only happen one way, if it happens any other way we will lose control over them, and they will defeat us," Lilah said. "She has arrived, let's go to her, and bring her in before someone else gets to her."

The duo walked to the elevator, and rode it down several flights to where the nervous redhead was impatiently waiting. They took her, the look they flashed her told her not to ask any questions, just to follow. She could sense the barriers around her, but knew deep down she could break through the preventative barriers with ease. She could also feel the evil surrounding her, but shook off her antsy feeling in favor of hopefully finding answers. She could feel Faith near, and felt her heart rate pick up. They arrived at a room, a short time later, after going through many secured doors. Willow took in the stark white walls, and the many windows. Little did Willow know, but in a few short moments her world would be capsized into something that she would barely recognize as her own.

Lindsey and Lilah looked at each other, and then at the girl in front of them, gauging her response to being so close to their captive, as she was being held in the next room over. Willow's ears pricked up when she heard a slightly familiar voice, and she looked around to try and determine the source. Her instincts told her to duck, and she did, moments before the door was blown off its hinges, and a woman, not much older than herself, stormed in wearing what she could only describe as Special Operations gear. Lindsey and Lilah were held at gunpoint by another woman wielding two handguns, while the initial woman scooped Willow up in a fireman's carry. Willow, was too stunned to protest, and when she saw Faith, unconscious, ahead of her on yet another woman's shoulder she relaxed. Four women came into her line of sight, not including the one carrying her nor Faith, and a portal opened. The last thing she remembered before everything went black, was that she hoped they were the good guys.

**Wolfram and Hart HQ 2 hours later**

"Where are they?" Buffy asked, as she held the receptionist by the collar of his shirt.

"I honestly don't know. Honest. They just disappeared," he said, trembling with fear under the glare the slayer had pinned on.

"Buffy, he doesn't know anything, c'mon, we're too late," Spike said. "Besides you said yourself that you couldn't feel them."

"Yeah, I can't feel them, but I can feel evil, and it is all over this building," the petite blonde argued.

"Buffy, honey, I think it would be best for us to go, and regroup. Do a little research first, and then come when we are better prepared," Joyce said.

Buffy looked incredulously at her mother, and then sighed. She knew that her mother was correct about the situation, but she didn't have to like it. She slowly lowered the receptionist to the ground, the slayer not liking the defeat hit him in the mouth, before she turned on her heel and stormed out of the building. The evil of that place had started to get to her, and she felt the need to kill something. Cordelia followed the blonde closely, and once they were outside, she grabbed the blonde and kissed her thoroughly. They climbed into the backseat of Cordy's jeep, and held each other, while Joyce and Spike climbed up front, Joyce driving. The ride back to Sunnydale was ridden in defeated silence.


	22. How Important are You?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Title: How Important are You?  
**

**Rating: M **

**Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it**

**Summary: Well, this took a lot longer to get out than I had hoped, but with my new ideas swirling around in my head, it is difficult to keep this storyline straight. The next post will probably take longer to get up, as I haven't been in the mood to write lately, sorry in advance for the inconvenience, but I do hope you enjoy this addition. As always reviews are welcome, as are suggestions of what you would like to see in the future development of these characters. **

* * *

**Casa de Giles - Three weeks later **

"Why didn't you tell us?" Buffy asked, as she stood in the living room with her extended family including Chase, Dawn, Cordelia, Xander, Fred, Gunn, Tara, Angel, and Wesley.

Her question was directed to one Rupert Giles and one Richard Chase, who both stood there looking at their feet. When neither man spoke, she growled, and began pacing.

"So, basically what you are telling us is that you made a deal with the devil for Faith's soul, and the people you made the deal with no longer have Faith, and you have no idea of where she is nor any idea of how to find her or Willow?" Buffy asked, stopping her pacing a brief moment to take in the sight of the two men she had grown to trust so much over the years.

What would Faith do if she ever found out about this? She would be devastated.

"Buffy, I assure you that Willow will not let any harm come to either of them," Giles said, softly.

"Oh, really, and just how will she do that? What if the people who took them are stronger than she is?"

"Impossible," he said, before he could take it back, they weren't at the stage to be discussing these matters, it could possibly throw off the whole balance of things.

"How so?" the petite blonde asked, as she stood in front of her father, watcher, mentor.

"I can't explain it as of yet, but in due time you will all see who and what she and Faith really are and how important their roles are in the balance of mankind is," he said.

"Tell us, tell us what their role is," Joyce said. "If you two have put either of them in any sort of danger because of your stupidity, I will maim you both myself."

Chase and Giles looked at each other, and back at their family. With a heavy sigh, Chase ran his hand through his crew-cut hair. He looked at each person in the room, before making a decision.

"Listen, okay. I messed up, no, I fucked up. I thought that they could keep her safe, there is more going on than you realize, and there is a war being waged right now between two clans older than time itself. One clan being the Lehane clan, rulers of La Familia, they are Faith's real family, and the other clan are the Bianconcini, rulers of La Paterna. There is a debate about who is for the fight of good, and who is for evil, because both clans have done things that could be deemed evil, but La Paterna's sole purpose is to ensure the survival of mankind. Faith is, by blood, a member of both. Her father was a very good friend of mine, who was killed after it was discovered that he had had an affair with the rival clan. I made a promise with La Paterna to protect the unborn child, Faith, but things got complicated. Her blood can bring great good or great evil," Chase explained.

"So you are not eve related to her?" Buffy asked.

"No, we are from opposing clans, but my duty is to protect her at all costs, and since she has been in my care I have grown to love her like my own. I would never deliberately put her in harms way even if it meant my own death. Dawn is not mine either, and neither is Cordelia, I am sorry that you girls had to find out this way, but Cordelia I killed your parents when you were a baby, and took you as my own, because I couldn't bring myself to kill an innocent child. And Dawn, well you and Faith really do share a mother, but I am not your father, I am not really sure who your father is, but it isn't me," Chase said.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Cordelia asked, trying desperately not to give in to the tears threatening to fall.

"Because it is time for the truth to be known. I am tired of lying to you about where you came from and who you are. Cordelia, you are The Seer in this whole thing, and Dawn is a warrior-mage, Buffy is obviously the slayer, and Willow and Faith are the integral roles. Their lives determine whether the balance tips toward evil or good, their lives determine many dimensions fates as well, that is why I have done everything that I can do to ensure the survival of their love for one another, because without it, we are all doomed," Chase said.

"Get out," Joyce said, softly, so softly no one sure they had heard her. "Get out," she said a little louder as she looked at both Chase and Giles. "Get the hell out of my house, and don't come back until I call you."

"Mom," Buffy began, as she put a hand on her mom's shoulder, only to be shrugged away and silenced by a hand in the air.

"Get out," Joyce said again before she turned on her heel and stormed into the kitchen.

The accused men bowed their heads, and quietly left the house, while the remaining people all looked at one another. Buffy wrapped her arms around Cordelia, and guided her upstairs to her room where she snuggled with her on the bed. Spike did the same with Dawn, while the rest decided it would be a good idea to go home. Joyce sat at the island in the kitchen and downed the shot of scotch, relishing in the burn as the tears slid down her face. Why couldn't those girls get a break? Why does the world have to rest on the shoulders of two teenaged girls?

**Fague Dimension – Three weeks prior**

"Why did you bring them here?" the queen demanded of her wife, as the two were in their bedchambers.

"Do you disagree with my decision?" the dark haired beauty asked.

"No, I do not, however, it will change things," the red head conceded, as she watched her love remove her black garments.

"They had already begun to change the moment that we asked Simeon to interfere, his judgment I once trusted, but now I am not sure what it is he is after. It almost seems that he wants the world to end," the dark haired woman said, as she stood naked in front of her wife. "Join me in the bath?"

Although she spoke it as a question, there was no question in her eyes.

"They will get through this, you know?" the redhead said, as she reclined back against her soul mate.

"I know, but this is different, there is much more at stake than when we were young," her mate replied as she began to bathe.

"Let us not focus on what is at stake, let us focus on showing them how to be one with the other. That is the only way they will be able to overcome the evil in their world," the redhead said.

The two spent the remainder of there bath in silence. They retired to their bed of the finest wools and softest linens, and made love soundlessly.

Down the hall, Willow awoke with a start. Where was she? This isn't her room, and it certainly didn't look like anything that Wolfram and Hart would put her up in. There was a lantern beside the bed, and she was lying on a pallet on the floor. Faith. Where was Faith? She had seen her just before she had blacked out, before the women in black came. There was a portal. Where was she?

In the room next door, Faith was going through something similar, only her thoughts were focused more on thanking whoever gave her better accommodations, than the four by four cell she had been kept in for over a week. She stretched, and slowly worked her aching muscles. She smiled when she noticed that her nausea was gone, she reached up and touched her head, and panicked when she felt her long locks. She ran her fingers through her hair, and scanned the room for a mirror, to no avail. Deciding to explore her surroundings she slid from the bed, and upon doing so she noticed that she was no longer wearing the thin gown, but a tunic made of fine silk. She opened her senses, surprised that she didn't feel anything evil within range, and even more surprised when she felt something she hadn't felt in a while. She dashed from the room, and made her way toward the familiar warmth that always invaded her body when her mate was near. She didn't have to go far, because the bond strengthened considerably as she neared the door next to her own. She opened the door, and walked inside the room. Upon sighting the redhead sitting up in the bed, lost in thought, she smiled. She walked over the bed making sure to announce her arrival so that she didn't frighten the girl. Willow turned her head toward the door, and leapt from the bed as soon as her brain registered who she was seeing. The two embraced, and then Willow leaned back just enough to press her lips to Faith's. She ran her fingers through the dark tendrils that had somehow grown back to its full length in a week's time, as she deepened the kiss. Faith's hands slid around the smaller girl's waist, and pulled her closer. The two moaned into the kiss, before breaking it. Resting their foreheads together, they panted into each other's mouths.

"Everyone thinks you're dead," Willow whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Why would they think that?" Faith asked just as softly.

"Because there was a body, Chase identified it as yours, but I didn't believe it. I could still feel you, but I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't. They wouldn't believe, and it wasn't safe. I didn't know who I could trust. I didn't know who was on my side, and who was on theirs," Willow said, as she stared into the chocolate pools before her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," Faith said.

"It isn't your fault, but I know who is responsible," Willow said.

Before Faith could ask who, the door opened and a servant girl walked in carrying a tray filled with food.

"Sorry to interrupt, but her majesty ordered me to serve you your breakfast here, to allow you some time to be with each other. She does, however, request your presence for the midday meal. I will return to ready you for the midday meal," the girl said, before she placed the tray beside the couple.

She backed out of the room, avoiding eye contact with the duo, but never turning her back to them. The girls looked at each other, and smiled in response to Willow's stomach growling.

"Sounds like the beast has awakened," Faith said with a chuckle.

She grabbed the tray, and carried it to the pallet and sat down with it. Willow joined her, and the two ate slowly, enjoying the strange fruits, and breads. When they had finished, Faith sat the tray beside the pallet, and pulled Willow to her. They held one another a while, before their desire got the best of them. They explored each other, refamiliarizing themselves with the others body. What turned her on, made her the hottest. A kiss here, a nip there, pushing each other higher, until they both teetered on the edge of oblivion.

"Faith," Willow gasped as she clung tightly to her lover.

"I've got you, babe, let go, I've got you," Faith whispered, as she pushed her lover closer to the edge.

Their bodies thrusting frantically together, pushing until, at last they reached the beautiful precipice, silencing their screams with a kiss as they fell over the edge. They lay trembling in the other's embrace for a long while, and soon began to drift into an exhausted sleep. The return of the servant girl moments before the lull of sleep could stake its claim roused them from the bed. A large basin was rolled in, and three more servants appeared. The already naked girls, allowed themselves to be bathed and clothed by the women. The main servant girl led the duo down a long corridor to the dining hall, where her majesty was already seated, her mate to her right. She motioned to the servant to seat the girls to her left next to each other.

Upon seeing her majesty, both Willow and Faith stopped in their tracks.

"Your eyes do not deceive either of you, we are you just in a different time and dimension. Please sit and eat with us," the redhead said.

"Is your name Willow too?" Willow asked.

"Yes, but I am never called that, I am called 'Your Majesty' often times Diana, and she is called by her proper name, 'Annabelle,'" Diana explained.

"What should we call you?" Faith asked, as she stepped a little closer to Willow.

"Whatever you choose. Please join us, or our meal will get cold," Diana suggested.

The two girls sat in the proffered chairs, and soon they ate. Silence reigned the meal, and after they had had their fill Diana rose, as did Annabelle.

"Let's have the tour, shall we?" Diana suggested.

The girls stood and followed their hosts out of the dining hall, and down another corridor.  
"These are the queen's quarters," Diana said, as she gestured toward large double doors to the right of the main hall. "You are not to go there, except when invited. I cannot have strangers in my quarters. My wife and I like to walk around our domain sky clad, so it would be wise to stay out, although you have probably already seen each other naked," she said with a smirk.

"You remember that your room is just on the other side of the dining hall, correct?" she didn't wait for an answer before she continued. "Behind the palace are the servants quarters, and it will not do you well to go there. This is where the two of you will be spending a majority of your time. I know that you have many questions, but the time for answers is not now. Your training will commence immediately under the careful eye of Annabelle. I have to go now to the throne room," the queen said before gesturing for two bodyguards to follow her.

The young girls looked around the room in awe, and then over at Annabelle.

"Shall we?" Annabelle questioned Faith.

"We shall," Faith said, before Willow could protest.

The remaining redhead watched in awe as her lover and her other self sparred. Annabelle bested Faith best of five, five times, before they called it quits. Willow just watched, and then Annabelle turned her gaze on the redhead. Thus their training began. After breakfast they had meditation, they needed to learn to become one. After midday, they sparred with one another, the physical contact a delicious torture that acted as foreplay for them. They ate their evening meal in their room, while having their morning and midday meals with the queen and Annabelle.

Three weeks passed quickly in their home dimension, and there was a noticeable change in both girls in the three months that had passed in Fague. Faith's health had improved greatly, and her body had taken on a new definition that Willow loved. Willow's body underwent a transformation as well. Her once bony limbs, had a new toned definition, but not overly muscled. Her flat tummy, when flexed, showed off her abs. They were much closer than they had been, and could even read each other's minds. It was time for them to return home. The queen summoned them to her private chamber, and sat them down.

"I suppose you are ready to return home, but there are things that you must know before you go. I need for you to listen, and not interrupt. There isn't much time, and with the amount of interference we have already run, well, let's just say that the balance is slightly off scale. Many years ago, Annabelle sent a servant to your dimension to find Faith, and to lead her on the right path, lest she be tempted by the blood that runs through her. I also sent a servant, to watch over you Willow, she has done a great job, however another man was sent from another dimension to ensure that the two of you got together and remained that way. You know these men as Richard Chase and Rupert Giles. Annie sent Chase, because he can better handle the wildness that lies within her, and she knew that particular skill would come in handy. Chase, however, was led astray slightly, when he found his brother, whom I had banished from our realm when I caught him doing dark magicks. I could not interfere with their doings in your realm, because it is out of my jurisdiction, but you are not. We are not the first, merely copies of the two of you. You are the first, and throughout many dimensions there are copies of the two of you. Time moves more quickly here, so we appear to be older than you, but we are not. You were created first, and then the rest of us in our many dimensions afterward. Your role is so great in the balance, and I am afraid that we have kept you here too long to be able to fix this. Things are going to happen that neither of you can prevent, but don't fret over it, because all is not as it seems. In time you will understand everything, but I cannot reveal too much or the PtB will get angry. These are some gifts that will help you in the near future, you will know what to do with them when the time is right," she said, as she handed them a parcel. "Willow do you think that you can get the two of you home?"

"Yes," Willow said, with a smile.

"Good, now go," Diana said, as they stood.

Diana and Annabelle watched their counterparts step through the portal that Willow had created with ease.

"She's so powerful," Diana said in awe. "And she doesn't even know it."

"She will learn, babe, now come here and give me sugar," Annabelle said.

**Casa de Giles – Ten Minutes after Chase and Giles left**

Willow looked over at Faith as they walked up the driveway, wearing the leather garments that Diana and Annabelle had given them, Faith carrying the parcel with their gifts, a sword on each of their backs. Faith paused in her step to grab the redhead's hand, and they continued up the walk. When they reached the porch, she pulled the smaller girl to her, and kissed her thoroughly.

"I may not have time to do that for a while, I just needed something to get me through this, you know they are going to have a million questions," Faith said, at Willow's questioning look.

Willow smiled, and leaned up to kiss her fiancée once more, but the sound of someone gasping made her stop short.

"Willow, Faith!" Dawn squealed as she launched herself at the couple.

"Hey Daybreak," Faith said, as she embraced her younger sister.

"I thought you were dead," Dawn said, as she cried on Faith's shoulder.

"So, I've heard," Faith said. "It's going to take a lot more than some boy scouts to take me down."

The girls ended the embrace, and then walked inside the house.

"Faith, is that you?" Spike asked, as he walked over to the brunette.

He scooped her into his arms and twirled her around, before setting her back onto the ground and straightening himself up.

"I missed you too," Faith said softly.

Soon the entire house learned of Faith and Willow's return, and after hugs from everyone and many tears, the girls changed into less revealing clothing, and settled on the couch to tell about where they had been.

"So, there are a bunch of you guys running around in other dimensions?" Buffy asked, hours later after the stories had been shared.

"There are bunch of you running around in other dimensions too, but the only difference is, that you can't ever meet them, or it will upset the balance so greatly all of the dimensions might collapse. It was dangerous for us to go to the other dimension, but the PtB allowed it, because of all of the interference going on already," Faith said, before she yawned.

"You girls must be tired, why don't you go upstairs to bed, and we will talk more tomorrow about strategies," Joyce said.

"Sure thing," Faith said as she stood up.

"Good night, sweethearts," Joyce said as she embraced both girls.

The couple went to Willow's room, and it was just as she had left it, except the stereo had been turned off. The two stripped naked, and climbed into the bed holding each other close. The rest of the house settled down to sleep as well, unsure of what the future would bring.

**Middle of nowhere**

"Master, they have returned," the hunchbacked, one-eyed servant announced, after seeing the image of the two warriors on his scrying crystal.

"Finally, the prophecy will be complete," the master said, as he smiled, showing off his double set of teeth. "Ready my transportation, I have a date to keep."

"Yes Master."

"Oh, and Lithgow, don't forget to tie the horses tight this time," he said.

"Yes Master Bianconcini," Lithgow said.

**Chase Manor**

"Whatever are we going to do, old chap, surely we havelost sight of our purpose here," Giles said as she sipped his scotch.

"We wait," Chase said.

"Wait?"' Giles questioned, ready to stand and defend his side at a moment's notice.

"Yes, we wait, we have no choice, but to wait. Our queen will be most disappointed in us, and we will have no choice but to return to our realm, however we can still fight this thing, whatever it is that the clans have planned."

"I suppose, shall we train, or research?"

"A little of both, but right now, I suggest we relax a bit, we are going to have to go apologize to our family tomorrow, now that the girls have returned. It will be better for everyone if we are all together with this, instead of divided," Chase explained as he walked the floor in his study.

"Very well, then I shall retire, and we will reconvene tomorrow morning to beg for forgiveness," Giles said as he stood.

Chase followed suit, and turned in, neither of them aware a traitor was eavesdropping and had heard every word.


	23. How Bazaar?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: How Bazaar?

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

A/N: Hello to all of my followers. I apologize for the delay in this being posted, been going through a lot. Writing this fic has been fun, and I appreciate all those who have followed it, and given me feedback. This is the second to last chapter. I will post the last chapter hopefully on Wednesday, but no promises, school is on overload right now. I hope you have enjoyed reading this fic, as much as I have enjoyed writing, if not more. Thank you!!

* * *

**Casa de Giles – Willow's bedroom – 6 a.m. the next morning**

The redhead didn't usually wake before her dark-haired lover, but on the rare occasion that she did, she reveled in being able to watch the girl without her fidgeting around. She looked so peaceful, innocent, carefree. Willow hated to wake her, but they couldn't stray from their regimen or they would become lax and not be prepared for the upcoming evil. She took a few more moments to take in the beauty that lay beside her, before she reached a hand out to stroke the taut belly on display before her, knowing that if she chose a less innocent place to caress she would succumb to something that would be less productive, though invigorating. If she were able to recall correctly, she would remember that making love with Faith strengthened their mental and spiritual bond. Willow dipped her finger into Faith's navel, before sliding closer to her. She looked down at the full bottom lip, and then leaned down to take the lip between her teeth, as a primal urge to mate with her love bubbled up inside of her. She moved to straddle Faith, growling deeply in her chest when Faith moaned into her mouth and began returning the kiss. Faith's hands shot up to Willow's hair as she shifted beneath her lover to better accommodate her weight between her legs. The lust rose up white and hot, inside of both of them, and ten minutes later they collapsed in a heap in the middle of the bed, panting for breath.

"Wow," Willow said, after she had gotten her breath.

"Mmm, we need to go on our run, and have breakfast," Faith said.

"I don't think I can move," Willow groaned, even as she slid from the bed.

She went to the bathroom to relieve herself, and almost cheered at the sight of indoor plumbing. Faith joined her shortly, and the two took a quick shower before donning the proper running attire. They went out and mapped out a course to follow that would take their usual hour.

"Oh, I am so glad you two are okay," Joyce said when the two girls entered the house an hour and a half later.

Their route proved to be a poor choice, but they had continued in spite of the discrepancy.

"Mom, relax, we just went on our morning run, and now we are going to shower and then get something to eat," Willow said, as she led Faith up the stairs to quell the fire in her body.

An hour later, Buffy, Cordelia, Dawn, Spike, Xander, Anya, Faith, Willow, and Joyce were sitting at the dining room table eating a feast, prepared by Faith and Joyce, of eggs, bacon, French toast, hash browns, and a fresh fruit salad. After breakfast, Willow and Faith went to Faith's apartment to train, taking Buffy and Cordy with them.

**Chase Manor**

Rupert and Richard lunged for each other. They grappled momentarily, before Rupert got the upper hand and flipped his older companion onto his back.

"Well, now shall we call it a tie, or shall we continue for another hour?" Rupert asked from his place resting on Richard's back effectively pinning him to the mat.

"Certainly," Richard said, and actually meant it this time, as opposed to the other times that morning when he hadn't meant it and the fighting had begun anew.

"How long do you think it will take them to forgive us?" Rupert asked, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"You would know better than me. I hope it is soon," Richard said.

"I agree, however, they have every right to be angry with us. We did lie to them, and make them believe that Faith was dead, when we knew full well that she was in the hands of someone who wants to end the world. I am just glad that her majesty intervened and rescued them," Rupert said.

"Yeah, otherwise, we would be in trouble," Richard said, and then sighed.

"You do realize that your so-called brother went to warn the bad guys of the girls' return?" Rupert asked, as the duo made their way upstairs to take a shower.

"Yes, but I am not worried so much about them, I am worried about HIM."

**Faith's Apartment**

"So, you guys are like the balance maintainers?" Buffy asked, as she lay on the couch with her head in Cordelia's lap, watching her sister and sister slayer toy with each other.

"Something like that," Faith said, as she blocked a high kick, and countered with a punch.

"It is more like, we are the balance, and if we were to let the darkness rise in us, then the world would be doomed," Willow explained as she caught her fiancée's hand and flipped her onto the mat.

"But what does that have to do with us?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing, everything. We are all a part of the balance and having you guys helps us to maintain that balance. Cordy, you are the foresight, without you we wouldn't know what we need to know to defeat our upcoming evil. Spike is the champion, because he cares so much for Faith and I. Xander is the heart, because he is pure love. Dawn is the key, Joyce is the mother, and Buff you're obviously the muscle," Willow said as she pinned her fiancée to the mat, by sitting on her thighs and holding her hands above her head.

"What about Angel?" Buffy asked.

"He isn't exactly on our side," Faith said, as she stared down the redhead's shirt. "He was a spy sent by my family to kill me, but he failed so they sent Kennedy. Chase called his guys to kidnap me to get me out of the way so that the bad guy could rise to power."

"None of this makes sense," Cordy said.

"But it will, come graduation day you will look back on this conversation and the light bulb will go off."

"We can't tell you anything else about what is coming. Cordelia will get visions along the way to help you guys, but we serve a different purpose. I am going to take a shower, and then we will go back to the house and talk strategy. We can't let Chase know that we know about his plan to hide Faith. We need to keep an eye on them, so you guys have to forgive them in a week, and let them in. Faith and I will live here, because, just because. You guys can visit, but call first. On Monday, Faith and I will return to school, and live life as normally as possible. After school, the two of you and Faith and I will train. Cordy, I know that you don't think that you have the physical strength to fight, but you do. Dawn, Xander and Spike will also train with us. Any questions?" Willow asked, she had stood long ago and had been pacing in front of the sofa where Cordy and Buffy were still lounging.

"When did you become take-charge girl?" Buffy asked.

"While in Fague. Apparently, I am the ruler of Fague, and Faith is my muscle," Willow said, flashing a smirk at Faith.

Faith grabbed Willow's ankle and yanked, causing the redhead to fall to the mats. In the blink of an eye, the brunette was on top of the redhead, her hands on either side of the girl's head, her body fully on top of the girl beneath her. The girls locked eyes, and Faith's head slowly descended toward the redhead.

"Um, guys, you are not exactly alone," Buffy said.

"Then close your eyes," Faith said, before she claimed the pliable, willing lips with her own.

Faith kissed the redhead thoroughly, and then quickly ended it. She stood, and walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water, while her fiancée lay on the mat in a daze.

"So, Willow, when did you two get engaged officially?" Buffy asked the dazed girl.

"Um, well, I found the ring in Faith's jacket when Faith was in the hospital and put it on. While we were in Fague, we talked about what it meant, and what we wanted. She didn't get down on one knee or anything, but what she said was beautiful."

* * *

Flashback

Faith and Willow lay in bed one night after a long day of training.

"Red, when you put this ring on, what did you think it meant?" Faith asked, as she ran her thumb over said ring.

"That you wanted to ask me to marry you," Willow replied without hesitation.

"Red, I love you," Faith said as she shifted so that she was facing the redhead. "I have only loved one person my whole life that wasn't in my family, and that is you. But that isn't completely true anymore, because I consider you to be my family. You make me feel like I can do anything, like I am not worthless like I have been told so many times. You are the person that I want to spend my whole life with, and if being here taught me anything, it's that we belong together. I know that things are not going to always be easy, and I know that we will have arguments and disagree on some things, but I also know that we will find each other and restore our love."

By the time she had finished, Willow was crying. Faith brushed the tears away with her thumb, and Willow pulled the girl closer.

"That was so beautiful, Faith. I want everything with you, too," was all that she had been able to get out, as her brunette counterpart assaulted her mouth.

End Flashback

* * *

"Wow," Buffy said, after the relaying of the story.

"Yeah," Willow said as she sat up, and took the bottle of water Faith had brought for her.

"So, how long are you going to wait before you tie the knot?" Cordy asked.

"Well, since we are barely sixteen, I was thinking two years, at least," Faith said with a smirk.

"We are going to have a hand-fasting ceremony in the spring. I want it to be in the spring, that way we can have a delayed honeymoon, and spend it traveling in the summer after school is out. Which is another reason we are going to wait two years, because we can't travel alone until then, and we definitely don't want parents with us while we are trying to engage in coitus," Willow said, and to Buffy and Cordy's surprise, she didn't blush.

"Speaking of which, it is time to meditate," Faith said, as she referred to their joined meditation as mind sex.

They sat facing each other on the mats, and cleared their minds, allowing them to merge with one another. Faith's thoughts strayed momentarily toward the gutter, but Willow gently led her back to their power sharing. Cordy and Buffy, simply watched, awestruck. They couldn't believe that these were their sisters. They couldn't help the tears, as they thought about the gravity of the situation, and the childhood that neither girl would have because their duty was so great. The older girls left the younger two alone, and prepared lunch as quietly as they could.

**Middle of Nowhere**

"Master, James has completed the task of bugging the Chase Manor, what is his next mission?" Lithgow said, as he bowed as best he could with his hunched back.

"Excellent, we will observe for now, and when the time is right we will strike," Master Bianconcini said.

"Would you like to listen?" Lithgow questioned.

"Not at the moment, closer to time, we will," he said, as he left the dank room with surveillance equipment.

"Yes Master," Lithgow said, as he continued to monitor the feed.

**Faith's Apartment later that night**

"Yes, we are going back to school tomorrow," Willow said into the receiver as she lay with her head in Faith's lap. "Mom, yes, I know that we need to talk about a few things, but they can wait until closer to time, we have nearly a year before the alignment, so there is nothing pressing that needs our attention, for a while at least. I know, and yes, Mom, we will be okay. Yes, if you want to drive us, we will be fully clothed and prepared for our learning endeavors. Okay, well, we should probably get to bed then, it is getting late. No, we are alternating nights, Buffy's night is tonight, and we will patrol tomorrow. Love you too, night," Willow said, and severed the connection and heaved a sigh.

"You okay?" Faith asked, as she stroked the redhead's hair.

"Yes, just got a bit of pent up energy that needs burning, but it seems that we keep getting interrupted. Mom is sending Spike over to stay the night with us, so I will just get more frustrated," Willow growled.

"I am sure that Spike will let us have our alone time, after all he has a key and can let himself in. He knows where everything is, and we know that really awesome silence spell, so we could maybe get a little frisky and not have to worry about being heard," Faith suggested, as she caressed Willow's cheek.

"I, uh, maybe, but, okay," Willow said as she stood up from the couch, and headed toward the bedroom. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," Faith joked, as she jumped over the couch and chased after her redhead.

"Ah, Faith, wait," Willow squealed, as her fiancée lifted her from the floor and carried her inside the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind her.

* * *

Faith awoke with a start, sweat pouring down her brow, her heart hammering in her chest. She looked around trying to get her bearings, and her breathing only slowed when she felt a calm reassuring hand on her back. During the time they had spent in Fague, Willow and Faith had learned to become in tune with one another, so much so that one knew when the other was upset, even in sleep. Faith, slid from the bed, and walked over to the window. She looked out at the roof before her, and sighed. A pair of slender arms encircled her waist from behind, and a cheek rested against her shoulder. Faith exhaled slowly, and inhaled sharply when a hand moved up to cup her breast. It was their way of dealing with the bad. Their love could outshine anything bad. Faith reached her hand up to cover Willow's and gently removed it from her breast and placed it atop her stomach. The two stood staring out the window for awhile longer, and then Faith turned around to face Willow. She lifted her hand to caress Willow's cheek, and the redhead leaned into the touch. Faith smiled at the redhead, her smile genuine causing her love to return it. The two quietly made their way back to bed, and into a nightmare free sleep. The stars twinkling above, seemingly winking to each other, as the two almost young adults held each other tightly.

**Eight Months Later**

"Willow, have you seen my white shirt with the," Faith trailed off as she noticed her redheaded love was wearing said shirt, and looked stunning in it.

"What was that, honey?" Willow asked, as she fastened her belt.

It was late November, and rainy. The two girls, young ladies, had grown into a routine of sorts, consisting of their morning runs despite the rain, school during the week, homework, training before a thorough patrol, and then home to make love or fall into an exhausted sleep. Things had been nervously quiet, but they had not stopped preparing. Cordelia had come to a point where she no longer got headaches with her visions. Buffy had grown in strength. Dawn had proved to be a pretty powerful witch, working with Willow daily. Joyce had become proficient with weapons and a few protection spells, which she, Tara and Amy would provide at the final showdown. They were still a bit unsure what to expect, but they knew it would be bad. Spike had become a better fighter and quite a bit stronger, thanks to a nasty vampire bite. Willow had been able to anchor his soul, and even found a spell to allow him to walk in the sunlight, though he still had to have blood for nourishment. Chase and Giles had begged forgiveness two days after the girls' arrival home, opting to wait the extra day to be fully prepared. Their family welcomed them home, and under a watchful eye allowed them to research.

"You are so beautiful," Faith whispered, as she walked over to the redhead, who blushed to beat her hair.

"Faith," Willow began, before her love claimed her mouth.

"Well, I guess that means you two are definitely not ready," Buffy said from the door.

"Five minutes," Faith said, before she reclaimed the redhead's lips.

"Faith, we are going to be late. This is a big night for Xander, and I know he wants us to arrive on time," Buffy said.

"I know, fine, I just need to find a different shirt, as the one I was going to wear looks way better on Red," Faith said with a smirk, as she walked to the closet.

"Put on a bra," Buffy said, before she left the bedroom.

"Never," Faith called after the blonde slayer.

"Here," Willow said, as she handed Faith a black lace bra and a dark purple blouse.

"Thanks," Faith said, as she took the proffered items, and quickly donned them.

Xander had taken a liking to the stage, after Snyder had made them all perform in the talent show. He was starring in a Sunnydale High production of Hamlet, and they were going to support him. It was nice to be able to take a night off. Halloween had been eventful with Ethan Rayne putting a little spell on their costumes. Luckily Faith and Willow had gone as Xena and Gabrielle, Cordelia as Wonder Woman, Buffy as Batgirl, and Xander as a GI Commando, and they were able to prevent too much damage from happening. Pretty much all was right in their world, except for the quietness surrounding them. Cordelia drove the teens to the high school, and they found seats up close. Xander's performance was phenomenal, and they all hooted and cheered.

Faith volunteered to patrol, so she and Willow parted from the group and went on a thorough patrol. As they were leaving the area near the campus, they were ambushed by six really big and scary looking demons with long teeth and razor claws. The two of them fought in sync with the other, and dwindled the group down to one, which they found was the leader. Instead of killing it, they bound it and dragged it to Casa de Giles for research, oblivious to the eyes watching them.

**Faith's Apartment the next afternoon after school**

"So, you questioned the demon, and he told you that he was working for Master Bianconcini?" Xander asked, just for clarification, as it was the third time Willow had explained it to him.

The entire gang, including Joyce, was sitting in the living room of the apartment. They had books spread out all over the place researching, all with the exception of Faith who had yet to return home from UC Sunnydale where she was now in attendance, having turned sixteen over the summer and the terms of her probation prohibiting her from attending the university were lifted. She had been excited about going, but unhappy about not being able to spend the entire day with Willow, as Willow only went to UC Sunnydale for two classes, and spent the rest of the day at the high school.

"Yes, Xander, he also said that we wouldn't win, and the chosen one would choose the path of darkness," Willow said.

"So, Faith is the chosen one, right?" Xander asked.

"From what we have been able to determine, yes," Willow said, before she massaged her temples.

"So, how do we prevent her from choosing the path of darkness?" Xander asked.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't be researching," Willow snapped. "I'm sorry. I just need a break, and where the hell is Faith? She should have been home by now."

"Well, did you call her cell phone?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but she hasn't answered yet, I am going to open myself up and see if I can locate her," Willow said, as she stood and disappeared to the bedroom.

She removed her clothes, because it helped her to be more open and she had a feeling she would have to break through some barriers to reach her love. She sat cross-legged on the floor, and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing, and then opened herself to the bond that she had with Faith. She traveled through space and time until she encountered a barrier preventing her from reaching Faith. She concentrated on the energy and turned it against itself, and burrowed her way to Faith. She could feel Faith getting further away from her, so she pushed herself harder to reach her. All that she could see was darkness, but she could hear the ocean, and decided to just do a locator spell now that she bored a hole in the barrier. She grabbed the map she keeps in the bedroom for such an occasion, and pinpointed Faith easily enough, now how did she go about telling the others that she was being heavily guarded by some serious mojo that she wasn't sure she could shut down long enough for them to get in and save her? It may be better to just wait until the date to go after her, rather than going in guns blazing.

**Faith POV – Warehouse at the pier**

Well, I am about tired of getting captured and taken hostage. Who the fuck do they think they are messing with? There is some serious mojo going on, so I can't reach Red, but I hope that she doesn't just come in guns blazing; they have this place under tight security. Not that I am doubting my girl's abilities, but she needs a well thought out plan in order to save me this time. I know she is powerful enough, but damn. These fuckers are wicked strong, and wicked hard to kill. Maybe if I fall asleep, I can reach her through our link. I remember something about us being able to see each other in our dreams no matter the circumstances.

**Dreamscape**

Willow looked around the scene before her, and blinked many times as her eyes grew accustomed to the dim light. She could feel Faith nearby, but wasn't concerned with her whereabouts as she felt no immediate danger. She glanced around, and noticed that she was in the dream place she and Faith had created while in Fague. The place they could retreat to share information without anyone knowing, or having any way to penetrate. She looked down at her body, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see that she was naked. Faith had brought her here, and she is always naked in Faith's dreams. If Faith had her way, Willow would never get dressed. Willow had to smile at that sentiment, as she looked across the lush grass and spotted her love sitting where she always sat, on top of a large boulder in the middle of the huge lake. Water was shimmering on the tanned skin, and dripping from the dark locks. Willow, not wanting to distract her love by getting wet, simply walked on the water to where her love was waiting.

"It's almost time," Faith whispered as she felt Willow wrap her arms around her waist from behind.

"I know," Willow replied.

"You know what must be done," Faith said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way," Willow replied, before placing a gentle kiss on Faith's bare shoulder.

"Me too, but it has to be, or the prophecy won't be fulfilled. I'll never be lost without you, babe," Faith said as she turned to face the redhead.

"I know, promise me you won't do anything stupid," Willow said firmly.

"I'll try, but you know me," Faith said with a smirk, which usually caused the redhead to smile, but this time only induced a frown.

"Promise me. I couldn't bear to live without you," Willow said, staring into the younger girl's eyes.

"I promise," Faith whispered, and then brushed her lips across Willow's to seal the deal.

"So, what should we do?"

"Wait. The lunar alignment will occur in exactly one week, that is when they will be most vulnerable. I need you to whip the gang into shape, they have to be ready," Faith replied, as she began to fade.

"Faith, I love you!" Willow shouted as she was ripped out of her trance.

**Faith and Willow's Apartment**

"Faith, I love you!" Willow shouted.

"Willow, are you okay?" Buffy asked, as she shook the redhead.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Willow said as she came out of her daze.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"I saw, Faith. We need to come up with a plan. I am going to get dressed, and hack into the city's floor plan database, so that we can figure out where to set up. You guys keep trying to find a way to stop the ritual," Willow said as she began pulling clothes on.

"Okay," Buffy said, still a bit confused.

"I'll explain everything later, just trust me, Buff," Willow said, as she paused to place a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Buffy left Willow to do as she had said, and they all reconvened in the living room after half an hour.

"Okay, here's the plan," Willow said.

"We know that they have Faith, and they need her blood, as she is the true heir of the Bianconcinis. What we don't know, is what the ritual entails. There are several prophecies involving Faith, but there is only one involving her blood. Master Bianconcini needs her blood in order to return to our realm and live a full life instead of a half life. So, we have to get there before the lunar alignment, or as the alignment occurs, as that is when he will be at his weakest, he will be able to enter our realm, but in order to stay he has to drain Faith," Willow babbled, as she paced.

"Wills, relax, we won't let that happen," Buffy said.

"That's right, we will find a way to stop the ritual," Xander added.

"Okay, so I say we continue to train, while Giles and Chase research. We need to be in top form in order to defeat this guy," Willow said, while the others beamed at her proudly. "What?" she asked after their stares became unnerving.

"You have just changed so much, is all. In a good way," Xander hastily added.

"Thanks, I guess," Willow said with a blush.

"So, we know where Faith is, we just have to wait?" Cordy asked.

"Yes," Willow said.

"A whole week?" Cordy asked.

"Yes," Willow confirmed.

"That should be easy," Cordy said sarcastically.

**One week later – warehouse on the docks**

"Does everyone remember what they are supposed to do?" Willow asked as they approached the building.

"Yes," everyone chorused.

"Okay, remember our objective, is to get Faith out alive without casualties," Willow said.

They dispersed into their assigned groups. Willow, Buffy, Spike, and Chase were to go in the front. Tara was to provide a force field around the main group, Amy one around the secondary group consisting of Xander, Joyce, Giles, and Cordy; Dawn was to provide a force field around herself, Tara, and Amy. Xander, Joyce, Giles, and Cordy, were to provide cover from above. Willow waited for the signal from Xander, before she unsheathed her sword, and walked confidently to the front door of the warehouse. She could feel Faith's apprehension, but closed it off, lest she be deterred from her task. The second the doors opened chaos ensued. Xander, Joyce, Cordy, and Giles began taking out vampires, while Willow, Chase, Spike, and Buffy fought their way through the throng of demons and vampires to get to Faith who was lying prone on an altar, while a ghastly pale man chanted above her. Willow reached Faith, just as Master Bianconcini brought the sacrificial dagger down to pierce Faith's heart. Willow tackled him, causing the knife to only graze Faith's skin, but also poisoning her at the same time. Willow took the blessed thame from her boot, and shoved it into Master Bianconcini's heart with all of the strength she could muster. Buffy, and the others continued to take out the demons as Master Bianconcini writhed in agony on the floor. Willow went to Faith, as blood from an earlier blow trickled down her brow onto her nose.

"Faith," she whispered, as she stroked the younger girl's brow.

Panic set in, when Willow noticed how still Faith was lying there, and how cold her skin had gotten.

"Faith," Willow said, louder, with conviction as she began shaking the girl.

By this time, any of the demons remaining had tucked tail, having noticed that their leader had fallen. Buffy and Spike stood a few feet away from the altar, watching their sister shake her fiancée, both of their hearts clenched in fear.

"Faith, wake up, baby, please, wake up," Willow begged, to no avail, as tears began to slide down her dusty cheeks.

Catching sight of the scratch on Faith's chest, Willow reached her hand out and touched the wound, only to jerk her hand back in pain as the poison entered a cut on her fingertip.

"Willow!" Buffy cried, as she watched her sister slump onto the ground.

Both Spike and Buffy rushed to the two girls' sides. Buffy lifted Willow from the floor, and Spike grabbed Faith, careful not to touch the now festering flesh wound on her chest.

"What's happened?" Buffy asked Chase.

"They've been poisoned," he stated calmly. "It was part of the ritual, to turn Faith's blood into the full-life source for Bianconcini. Where is he?"

"I think he vanished after Willow stabbed him," Buffy said, looking back to the spot where he had fallen.

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"No, I was kind of busy fighting demons. We have to help them," Buffy said as they exited the warehouse.

"What happened?" Dawn shrieked when she spotted Buffy carrying Willow and Spike carrying Faith.

"They were poisoned, we need to get them to the house so that I can give them the anti-venom," Giles said, as she ran toward the group.

Joyce pulled up in the jeep as Giles spoke, and Buffy and Spike each placed their girl into the vehicle, climbing in to hold them steady. Cordy and Xander arrived shortly with their vehicles and drove the rest of the group to Casa de Giles. No one spoke, but then again, no one had to speak to know what the other was thinking. For they all had the same thought: "Will Faith and Willow be okay?" No one noticed the two figures standing in the shadows watching the group flee.

* * *

I know I am evil, i gracefully accept the tomatoes. Push that little green button and tell me what you think.


	24. And They Lived

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Title: And They All Live Happily Ever ...

Author: jazzman31

Rating: M

Warning: This is a femme slash fic. If you do not like this type of fiction, then you shouldn't read it.

A/N: So this is it. My story is finished. I am thinking about a sequel, but who knows. I am going to be writing fics for different stories, but I wanted to finish this before I did. So enjoy.

**Chase Manor – three days later**

Buffy, Cordy, Xander, Dawn, Amy, Anya, Tara, Chase, and Giles sat in various locations around the large house, waiting, having decided that they would have more to keep them occupied at the manor than Casa de Giles. Joyce had taken Willow and Faith to Fague, where they had a better chance of getting the correct anti-venom, as the one that Giles had, only worsened their condition, causing boils to sprout all over their flesh. They had been waiting for three days, and were starting to grow antsy. What was taking so long? Buffy got up from Cordy's bed, where she had been sitting while Cordelia and Xander worked on a school project, and began pacing. The sun was beginning to set, and she was restless.

"I'm going to patrol," she announced as the sun finally made its descent.

"There's nothing out there to kill," Xander said, not bothering to look at the blonde.

"I have to do something, anything is better than sitting and waiting," Buffy said.

"You could train," Cordy piped up, giving Buffy a look that said that training was the last thing on her mind.

Buffy blushed, but nodded her head and held her hand out for Cordelia to take.

"What about our project?" Xander protested, as he watched the two girls take hands and head for the door.

"We'll only be an hour or two, besides all that we have left is actually gluing the parts onto the pre-labeled board, and I am sure that you can manage that alone," Cordy replied, as she allowed Buffy to lead her out the door and down the hall to the stairs.

As they reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs, they heard a whooshing sound, and then felt a surge of energy. Joyce, Willow, and Faith appeared before them in a blinding ball of white light. Buffy and Cordy rushed to their sisters and scooped them up in a tight hug, their eyes leaking a few tears.

"Easy with the merchandise, I am still recovering," Faith said with a chuckle as Cordy slowly released her.

"Sorry, I am just so glad you are okay," she said softly.

"Yes, and you two need to get upstairs and in the bed. You still need to rest," Joyce said with a stern motherly look.

"We're going," Faith said as she took Willow's hand.

"And I mean rest, not funny business, or you will be sleeping in separate beds," Joyce called after their retreating forms.

"So, they are better?" Buffy asked her mom once the younger girls were out of earshot.

"For the most part, but that poison left some permanent side effects," Joyce said as she heaved an exhausted sigh.

"What kinds of side effects?" Cordelia asked.

"We won't know until they have rested completely, but they insisted on coming back home to finish recuperating, not wanting to worry you guys any longer. Where are Spike and Dawn?"

"Dawn is at Janice's and Spike is in L.A. working with Fred and Gunn. He decided to go and give them a hand with the demon population there, now that Angel has decided once and for all he wants to fight the good fight. He is using his resources with the rest of the Bianconcini family to right a few wrongs, but he has a long way to go for redemption," Buffy replied as they made their way to the den.

"Well, that is nice of him. Where are your fathers?"

"Dad is in the library researching a prophecy or something, and Chase is a mayoral meeting or something," Buffy said dismissively.

"Well, I am going to take a nap. We had a long trip, and I am exhausted," Joyce said, as she headed for the stairs.

"Are they really going to be okay?" Buffy asked Joyce.

"Oh, honey, they will be fine. Stop worrying so much," Joyce said as she took the tiny blonde in her arms and hugged her tightly.

Once Joyce was upstairs, Buffy took Cordy's hand and led her to the training room. After closing the door behind them, she grabbed Cordy by her hips and pressed her against the door and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

"Buffy, I love you," Cordy whispered, as she ran her fingers through the slowly browning locks.

She had convinced Buffy to stop dying her hair and let it grow out to its natural brown color. Buffy smiled at the taller girl, and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too," Buffy whispered once the kiss ended.

"Are you okay with us waiting?" Cordy asked suddenly.

"Of course, silly. After what happened with Angel, I am more than happy to wait until we are both ready and sure. You are a virgin, and while I have only done it twice, once was with your sister, and I want our first time together to be special. You are the first person I have felt so relaxed and complete with," Buffy said while staring into Cordy's eyes.

"Buffy, what happened in the past, should stay in the past. I want to wait, because I want it to be special, and not just about doing it. I want it to happen when we aren't worried about our sisters, or a pending apocalypse. I don't want it to be rushed, or when we have a moment alone. I want to be able to take my time and show you how much I love you," Cordy replied.

"I want that as well," Buffy replied as a tear slid down her cheek.

Cordy brushed the tear away with her thumb, and then pressed a gentle kiss to Buffy's lips. They hugged, and then Buffy began training while Cordy watched with a sappy smile on her face. For the first time in her life, she felt whole.

**Three Days Later – Faith and Willow's Apartment**

"Hey Red," Faith called from the bathroom where she was lounging in the bathtub.

"Yes dear," Willow called back from the bedroom where she was putting away their laundry.

"Take a break from the domesticity and join me for a luxurious bubble bath," Faith replied as she shifted in the large tub.

"Tempting as that sounds, I am almost finished with the laundry and I want to finish it before I relax," Willow argued.

"Red, we just recovered from a deadly poison, we should be taking it easy."

"You're taking it easy enough for the both of us," Willow said from the doorway of the bathroom.

"If you take a break now, I will help you with the rest of the chores later," Faith tempted, with a sexy smile that made the red-head's heart flutter.

"Well, I suppose, but you had better hold up your end of the bargain," Willow said as she began lifting the t-shirt she was wearing.

Before she could get it over head, the telephone rang. Faith groaned and pouted as she watched her fiancée make an about face and head to the bedroom for the phone while smoothing her shirt back into place.

"Hello," Willow said into the receiver.

"_Hey Wills, Cordy and I are on our way over, we have something to talk to you about,"_ Buffy said gravely.

"Um, can it wait, Buff? Faith and I were just about to get into the bath and relax," Willow said, her brow furrowed in frustration.

"_Um, actually we are already here. Cordy'll just use her key and we'll wait for you two to finish in the tub,"_ Buffy said, her voice still devoid of emotion.

"I'll just tell Faith to get out of the tub and join us, because we had planned to have a long soak," Willow said, and then hung up the phone. "Faith, our older sisters are in our living room waiting for us to come and give them sex advice."

"Sex advice?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, Buffy's thoughts practically screamed at me through the phone," Willow said as she perched on the edge of the tub.

"They want to ask their younger sisters for advice on sex?" Faith asked, her brow arched in question.

"Weird, huh? Not so much the sex, as how to do it with another girl," Willow clarified.

"What are we going to tell them?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, but I am sure that we can think of something to make this uncomfortable and terribly embarrassing," Willow said with a mischievous grin.

"When are we going to tell them about the thoughts thing?" Faith asked as she stood and stepped out of the tub onto the bath mat, grabbing her towel of the bar adjacent to the tub.

"I was thinking that we should keep it to ourselves, and work on controlling it. Faith, don't think that," Willow moaned.

"Sorry, you are just so freaking sexy, I can't help myself," Faith said as she dried off. "You aren't helping any thinking that."

Willow blushed and then made her way to the living room, knowing that her love would be joining her soon. Willow paused in the entryway to the living room and smiled at her sister and future sister-in-law sitting on the couch with a cushion between them. Both girls were fidgeting nervously, and avoiding the other's eyes. Willow walked into the room and sat in Faith's recliner, even though she knew Faith hates it when she does that; she was feeling a little naughty so she didn't really care. The girls remained silent until Faith joined them. She didn't complain about Willow sitting in her chair, instead she lifted the smaller girl and sat down with her on her lap.

"So, B, Cordy, what is so important that I had to postpone my bath?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"Well," Buffy and Cordy both started, then looked at each other and blushed.

"Spit it out already, I'm turning gray here," Faith exasperated.

"How do you?" Buffy began.

"How do I what, B?"

"Um, this is way harder than I thought," Buffy fidgeted.

"There's a porn DVD in the machine, watch it and take note," Faith said as she stood up and carried Willow to their bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

"Faith, that wasn't nice," Willow giggled as her lover dropped her unceremoniously onto their bed.

"Yeah, well it wasn't nice of them to intrude on my bath time," Faith said as she removed the black t-shirt she had put on to cover her nudity.

"Well," Willow began, but stopped when her girlfriend kissed her.

"Join me in the bath," Faith demanded, leaving no room for argument as she began undressing her fiancée.

Meanwhile in the living room, Buffy and Cordy looked at one another, and then looked away quickly blushing.

"Do you think we?" Buffy began, and then stopped, not sure how to phrase her question.

"It couldn't hurt," Cordy said.

"Should we," Buffy began yet again, but stopped short as her girlfriend had already ejected the disc and put it into the case.

"Let's take this to my bedroom," Cordy suggested, and Buffy mutely nodded.

They headed for Chase Manor, and the safety of Cordy's bedroom. Christmas was two weeks away, and they had come to a mutual agreement that they would consummate their relationship on Christmas.

**Christmas Morning – Chase Manor**

"Cordy, it's Christmas," Buffy whispered, into the taller girl's ear.

"Five more minutes," Cordy groaned and rolled over putting her back to the tiny slayer.

"Baby, wake up," Buffy said softly as she ran her hand over the naked tanned back before her.

"Mmm," Cordy moaned as she pushed back into the caress.

Buffy smiled to herself at the response, and couldn't resist trying to coax another moan out of her lover. They had tried to watch the porn DVD that they had gotten from Willow and Faith, but found that they couldn't. Buffy had suggested that they just do what came naturally to them. What was the fun in exploring when you knew everything? Cordy had agreed, and on Christmas Eve the duo had retired to Cordy's room. With soft candles glowing around them, they had explored one another, slowly. Buffy had grown to love the sound of every moan that had escaped the beautiful brunette's mouth. The moans had driven her actions, as she desperately sought out ways to make her girlfriend moan.

"Baby, I want you," Buffy whispered hotly into Cordy's ear.

"Oh really?" Cordy asked as she turned to face Buffy, a tiny smirk playing on her lips.

"No," Buffy said, and then paused. Before Cordy could say anything she quickly added. "I need you," before leaning over and placing a wanton kiss on Cordy's lips.

"And they say we can't keep our hands to ourselves," Faith said from the door.

"Faith, get out of here," Buffy screamed as she clutched tightly to the bed sheet.

"Relax B, we were asked to get you for breakfast. You know the most important meal of the day?" Faith goaded the blushing blonde.

"I know what breakfast is, moron. Get out of here before I kick your ass," Buffy threatened.

"You and what army, B?" Faith asked, still smirking, knowing that her sister slayer was just kidding.

"Faith, could you give us a few?" Cordy pleaded.

"Seeing as you two are in the honeymoon phase, yes, but after a week, I am going to tease you two relentlessly," Faith said.

"Me too," Willow said, all too happy to finally dish out some of what her older sister had been sending her way for the past two years.

"It's only fair," Cordy said before Buffy could protest.

"We'll see you two downstairs, don't forget to shower," Faith said as she and Willow ducked out of the room.

"I really hate her , you know?" Buffy groaned.

"You do not. Come on let's get showered and downstairs before our parents come looking for us," Cordy suggested, as she slid from the bed.

Buffy followed the naked from of her lover with her eyes until she was out of view, and then she leapt from the bed and chased after her. They washed up quickly, and then dressed in comfortable clothes and joined the others in the den.

Once the gifts were exchanged, and they had had a large breakfast, they all lounged around. Willow and Faith sat in a corner and talked quietly about what they had planned for graduation, though it was five months away. Faith wanted to have a big bash with everyone out by the pool at the manor, and then a more private party at their apartment to celebrate the redhead's graduation from high school. Willow wanted to just have a private party in their bedroom, and they say that Faith is the horn dog; it's always the quiet ones.

**Graduation Day – Sunnydale High School Courtyard.**

It was the big day, and no one was more nervous than Willow. As valedictorian she had to give a speech following the mayor's speech. Faith had helped her write it, but it did nothing to quell nerves. She wore a nice sun dress beneath her gown, and at Faith's request she was wearing lacy underwear. After graduation she and Faith were going on a road trip with Buffy and Cordy, as their parents didn't want two seventeen year olds traveling alone. Xander had planned to go with, but he and Anya decided to work over the summer and get a place of their own.

"Faith, baby, we have to go," Willow gasped as her talented lover nibbled her earlobe.

"We have time for a quickie, Red," Faith insisted, though she knew they had to leave soon or they would be late.

"No," Willow said, Resolve Face in full front.

Faith ended her assault, and sighed. She grabbed her camera bag, and then took Willow's hand. They left their apartment, and headed for Willow's new Lexus SUV, an early graduation gift from Faith. Faith drove them, as Willow practiced her speech. They went their separate ways once they arrived, as Faith had already graduated high school. Faith sat with Joyce, Dawn, and Spike as Chase and Giles were on the stage. The ceremony began, and Faith was bored to tears, but she paid close attention, wanting to make sure she recorded Willow's speech. Little did she know, her fiancée would never get the chance.

"Now without further ado, I give you our esteemed mayor, Richard Chase," Principal Snyder said into the microphone.

"Good afternoon," he began and then cleared his throat. "What a year! Ugh."

As if in slow motion, Chase toppled head first over the podium and landed in a heap on the ground in front of the stage, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Faith was the first to move; she quickly calculated the trajectory of the bullet and went after the culprit. Cordy rushed to Chase's side as did Dawn. Willow took off after Faith. Principal Snyder tried to calm everyone down, to no avail as people started running in various directions as the sun was staunched out by the moon. Joyce and Buffy took charge of the students as the vampires closed in on each side. Faith had thought that vampires might try to attack during the eclipse, so she had had Buffy and Cordy prep the student body on how to kill vampires and had supplied the weapons.

Faith ran, knowing that whoever killed Chase didn't want her dead, if they did she would already be dead. She ran, her slayer vision kicking in as the sky darkened. She could feel Willow behind her, and shouted at her with her mind to go back, that she had to do this alone, just like in her dream. Willow stopped short when she encountered the barrier Faith had put up and cursed the younger girl. Over the past six months the two had improved greatly in controlling the thoughts that they heard, and their ability to do magic. Willow returned to help the others fend off the vampires, but her mind was focused on what Faith was doing. Faith slowed her gait to a trot as she neared the clearing the woods where she knew the main event would take place. She entered the clearing, and wasn't surprised to see Kennedy standing there with a rifle with a scope on it.

"Why'd you do it Ken?" Faith asked.

"You know why," Kennedy replied.

"Yeah, I guess I do. So, how soon are they coming for me?" Faith asked.

"They aren't. It was decided that they would give up in their pursuit of you, in favor of making you kill me," Kennedy said.

"Ken, I won't," Faith said.

"I won't give you a choice in the matter," Kennedy said.

"Ken," Faith began.

"Don't you see Faith? You have become everything that they have wanted you to be. You have become far more powerful that they imagined. Everything to this point in your life was dictated by them. The cancer, you dating me, our break up, you coming to Sunnydale, getting kidnapped, going to the other dimension, the fight with Master Bianconcini, it was all part of their plan. You haven't made any decisions without influence from them. Faith, they have been a part of every move you have made since you were born," Kennedy explained.

"You're a liar," Faith screamed, though she knew the truth.

"You know its true, Faith," Kennedy said, as she stumbled and regained her balance with the help of the rifle.

"Fuck you Ken," Faith said, finally realizing what she had to do, as she took in the older girl's pallid complexion.

Faith turned on her heel, and began out of the clearing.

"Come back and fight me!" Kennedy yelled, but Faith continued walking. "You are just like your mother, always running from a good fight."

Faith flinched at the comparison, but continued. She heard the gun cock amidst Kennedy's attempts to get her to fight, and put up the force field around her body, seconds before the bullet hit her. The metal projectile splintered into a million tiny pieces upon impact, but Faith continued walking.

"If you don't kill me, they will, so either way my blood will still be on your hands," Kennedy called.

"No, Ken, your blood is on your own hands. You made your choice, now I am making mine," Faith said softly, knowing that Kennedy could hear her.

"You'll never be rid of them, Faith, they know everything. They'll come for you for the rest of your miserable life," Kennedy said, and then choked on her own blood as the poison La Familia had injected into her to ensure she did her job in a timely fashion began to do its job.

Faith stopped short, and ran the distance of the clearing. She reached Kennedy just in time to catch her as she collapsed.

"You stupid bitch, why didn't you get out? Chase could have kept you safe. We could have found a way," Faith said softly as tears filled her eyes.

"It was too late," Kennedy gasped. "I'm s"

"Sh, I know," Faith said.

Faith lifted her head and glared at the man standing in the clearing opposite her.

"I guess the witch knew what she was talking about," the man said, his deep voice booming, seeming to echo off the trees.

Faith didn't rise to the bait, as she felt the life slip from her first friend. She gently lay the corpse onto the ground, and then squared her shoulders and took up a fighting stance.

"You wish to fight me, child? You wish to fight your father?" the man asked with an amused smirk. "How noble, but remember you are half mine, the blood that runs through your veins is more evil than you could ever imagine. You think you are better than me, take a look in the mirror; you're a killer, just like me. You were born a killer, and with my help you could become the best killer in the history of the world."

"You're lying! I am not a killer. I'm a slayer. I destroy evil, not good, not innocent beings," Faith screamed at him, her fists clenched with rage.

"Really? So, then tell me, who was it that corrupted such an innocent little girl and exposed her to such dark things? Your redheaded witch would never have known heartache if you had never exposed it to her. Sure Darla did her fair share, but you hammered that last nail into the coffin. You slept with her sister. It was all you. You are the reason Dawn and Cordelia no longer have a father. You," he was cut off my a fist connecting with his jaw.

"Shut up. I am not the reason. Maybe a year ago, I would have believed you, but not today. Your mind fucks don't work anymore. You can't manipulate me that way anymore. You have no power over me anymore. You are pathetic. Relying on little girls to do your job for you. Why don't you be a real man and do it yourself? You won't kill me, more importantly you can't kill me. If I did by your hand, you die too. See, Lucius, I read the prophecy, and I know that if I kill you, I'll die, but if it means that Red will be safe, I will gladly die a thousands times over," Faith said as she pulled the blessed athame from her boot, slicing her leg in the process.

"You wouldn't dare," he began, but the look in his eyes told him otherwise.

Before he could even react, the blade of the dagger was piercing his black heart. The darkest part of the eclipse put them in shadows, yet there was a blinding light emanating from the point of contact where the dagger had pierced his chest unintentionally combining his blood with Faith's.

"Rot in hell," Faith muttered, as she pushed her arm forward with a final thrust, and her father exploded from his heart outward.

Faith mustered her remaining strength and walked over to Kennedy's body. She scooped the prone brunette from the ground and carefully bore her weight. Walking slower than she had ever walked before, she carried the dead girl out of the woods and back to the direction of the high school. She arrived just as the eclipse broke, and then collapsed in a heap on top of Kennedy. Her pulse slowed, as Willow ran toward her. By the time Willow reached her fiancée, the younger girl's heart had stopped.

**Ghost Roads**

"Well, I am getting tired of this place," Faith muttered.

"And I'm tired of meeting you here," Whistler said with a sigh.

"This is real this time, isn't it?" Faith asked.

"Do you want it to be?"

"No, but the prophecy," Faith began.

"There are some things I have to explain to you. Listen very carefully. In the clearing when you made the decision not to kill Kennedy, you altered the prophecy."

"But she died anyway," Faith argued.

"But not by your hand. The prophecy was very clear on what had to happen for you to become the demon your father wished you to be, and first you had to shed innocent blood. You didn't. Second, you altered your death, because your blood mixed with his. At that moment, the clause was voided because essentially you and he died when he died. With both of your blood present on the knife, you essentially died with him, but not literally. The demon part of you was in those few droplets of blood, and since you didn't shed innocent blood and chose to sacrifice yourself in order to save thousands, the demon fled from you."

"So, you're saying that I don't have to worry about becoming bad?" Faith asked.

"Essentially, but you still have to make a choice. Your father was a high ranking demon, and now that he is trapped in his own realm of torture his spot is vacant. By default it should go to you, as his only heir, should you choose it."

"I don't want it. I want to go back to Red. You don't need to give me any other options, except that one. I want a life with Red, and that is final," Faith said as she crossed her arms.

"Whoa, easy does it slayer. The PtB, they, uh, haven't given you that option. They actually want you to become a white lighter, and help guide people to the right path," Whistler said softly, gauging the girl's reaction.

"I will not take 'no' for an answer. They told me that I could have a life with Red, and now they are reneging on that promise. I will find a way to be with her no matter what they try to do to me, so you just go tell them that," Faith said, her voice barely above a whisper as she stared Whistler in the face and gripped the lapels of his suit tightly.

"Down tiger. I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises," he said, and Faith slowly released him.

Faith sat down on the ground, and sighed. Her thoughts automatically took her to Willow. Willow's smile, her laugh. The way that she always seemed to smell of cinnamon, even after love making or working up a sweat training. Her mind wandered over the way that she looked when she was aroused, and how beautiful she was when she came. She thought of how much fun they had playing video games, or just lounging at home watching movies and cuddling. Her heart ached at the thought of never getting to kiss her again, of never getting to see that smile, and a tear slid down her face. She closed her eyes against the sting of tears, and felt the sun warm her cheeks. It felt like she was under water, because she could swear she heard Willow talking but her ears were clogged and the redhead sounded far away. She also felt something wet on her neck and chest, and her hair was sticking to her head.

"She's coming around," Willow said, as she ran the cool rag over Faith's neck as she pushed a damp tendril off the girl's face.

"Red," Faith croaked, her voice dry, her lips cracked.

"Shh, don't try to talk. You've been running fever for three days. Here, take a sip of water," Willow gently commanded.

Faith did as she was told, and then frowned as she swallowed.

"It's a tea remedy. You'll be fine," Willow assured.

Faith nodded, and closed her eyes. She felt Willow start to move away, and tugged her back with all the strength her weak muscles would allow.

"I'm right here, I was just cooling the rag," Willow whispered.

"Lay with me," Faith said softly.

Willow lifted the covers, and slid beneath them with her fiancée. They clung to each other tightly, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

**The following week– Faith and Willow's apartment**

Faith stirred and blinked her eyes against the harshness of the sun streaming through the venetian blinds. After eyes had adjusted, she looked over at the redhead pressed against her side. She smiled at the sleeping girl, and the pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. She heaved a heavy sigh, and then smiled. She was alive, and no longer had demon blood inside of her. Life was great. She wasn't naïve, she knew that Master Bianconcini was still out there somewhere, and would try to get to her, but she knew that she could beat him. She felt a pang of sadness and guilt as she thought about Chase and Kennedy, but she knew that she would make it through; she just had to take it one day at a time. The road ahead was a long one, but with Willow by her side, she knew that she would prevail.

"Stop thinking so much, you are ruining my sleep," Willow's sleepy voice invaded her thoughts.

"Oh really? I seem to remember a certain redhead ruining my sleep, because she was horny," Faith teased.

"The funeral was nice wasn't it?" Faith mused suddenly, and Willow could only nod.

They had decided to have a joint service for Chase and Kennedy. They had discovered that Chase and Kennedy had be in touch, and Chase died willingly to put an end to it all. Kennedy had been brainwashed from birth, so she was forgiven, by Faith anyway, the others not so easily.

"You never cease to amaze me," Willow said as she studied her fiancée.

"When do you want to head out?" Faith asked.

"I was thinking around three, that way we can watch the sunset and have brunch with Mom and Dawn. Do you think they will be okay alone while we're gone?"

"Yeah, Joyce can kick some serious undead ass, and Dawn is pretty good herself. Besides, we can teleport now, and if anything big comes up they can call us, and we'll be there in the blink of an eye," Faith said as she stretched.

She smiled at Willow, and then slid from the bed, and headed for the shower.

"You coming?" Faith asked from the door way.

Willow's only response was to leap from the bed and rush after her lover. Yeah, they had a long way to go, but together, they would make it.

* * *

Not my best work, but it's finished. So, review, let me know what you think, even if you flame.


End file.
